Yugi Motou And His New And Secret Shadow Powers
by Bridget O'Connolly
Summary: Yugi reveals the truth about his past. Like the fact that he's not exactly human. It's a cross over with caracters from Yu Yu Hakusho, Inuyasha, Shaman King and of course YuGiOh.
1. The return of what was once lost

"Yugi Motou And His New And Secret Shadow Powers"  
By: Morgan O'Connelly  
CHAPTER 1  
"The Emergence"  
  
Yugi felt something hit the back of his neck. He looked around.  
  
"Marick." Yugi said as he passed out.  
  
Yugi woke up surrounded on three sides by fire. The smoke started to get to him, he started to cough.  
  
"Yugi snap out of it, and get up." Yami the spirit of the millennium puzzle said. "Your right, Yami." Yugi said standing up and started to run. Then he slipped on a wet rock next on the edge of a cliff and landed on his butt as the edge gave way. Just as it looked as if it was all over, he began to fly, he flew over to the other side and landed safe and sound.  
  
"How'd you do that?" Yami asked.  
  
"Me, I thought it was you." Yugi said.  
  
"No, it was all you." Yami said.  
  
"I don't know." Yugi said.  
  
"Maybe it'll be best if we keep it secret for now." Yami said.  
  
"Agreed." Yugi said falling to his knees.  
  
"Yugi!!!" Yami yelled.  
  
"Yug!!!" Joey yelled.  
  
"Joey, Téa, Tristin." Yugi said passing out. "Yugi!!!" Téa yelled as they ran up to him.  
  
"We'd better get him to a hospital." Tristin said picking him up then they started to run. 10 MINUTES LATER  
  
They put an oxygen mask on Yugi.  
  
"He won't respond for long we need the consent of a parent or guardian, to do anything else." The doctor said then Joey stepped out of the room.  
  
"I'll stay here with Yugi. Téa, Tristin you go get his grandpa, hurry." Joey said as they ran to the store.  
  
"Good luck." He said to himself as he walked back in the room.  
  
"Hold on Yugi." He said walking over to Yugi's bedside.  
  
5 MINUTES LATER AT THE KAME GAME SHOP  
  
"Salmon!!!" Téa yelled.  
  
"Téa, what's wrong?" Grandpa asked.  
  
"Yugi is in the hospital, he needs you now." Tristin said.  
  
"I already called a cab, it should be here any minute." Téa said as a car honked and Grandpa ran out and got in. Téa and Tristin stayed behind to close up shop for Salmon. 5 MINUTES LATER AT THE HOSPITAL  
  
"Yugi." Grandpa said walking in the room and then he saw Joey.  
  
"Grams, I told da doc, I was his brother." Joey said.  
  
"You're the closest thing to a brother, Yugi ever had. He consider you a brother, and I consider you a grandson." Grandpa said.  
  
"Really?" Joey asked as Grandpa nodded. MEANWHILE IN YUGI'S MIND  
  
Yami was waiting in Yugi's chambers waiting for him to come to.  
  
"Yugi." Yami said.  
  
"What happened?" Yugi asked as Yami helped him up.  
  
"You passed out." Yami said.  
  
"I did?" Yugi asked as Yami nodded. Then Yugi began to focus all his spirit energy into waking up.  
  
"Yugi." Yami said.  
  
Yugi was engulfed in a bright white light, then the face of a fox with glowing red eyes appeared in the light and there was a fox's howl. Then the light faded. Yugi gasped for air opened his eyes. He took the mask off and sat up.  
  
"Yug, what was dat light?" Joey asked.  
  
"It's hard to explain." Yugi said.  
  
"Try me." Joey said.  
  
"The puzzle give me mystical powers, then there's Yami." Yugi said.  
  
"Yugi, what are you doing?" Yami asked.  
  
"It's time." Yugi said.  
  
"OK." Yami said.  
  
"He's the spirit of the millennium puzzle. He's part of why I sometimes seem different when I duel. He's powerful spirit and he's also a Pharaoh of ancient Egypt." Yugi said. "He saved the world 5,000 years ago, now me and Yami are going to complete our destiny together."  
  
"Yes, we will." Yami said.  
  
"What's your destiny?" Grandpa asked.  
  
"To fight an ancient evil who will destroy the world, unless I stop it." Yugi said.  
  
"Then I'll help you, with everything I can." Grandpa said.  
  
"I know grandpa." Yugi said.  
  
"I'll be there as long as you live when ever you need me." Yami said.  
  
"I know Yami." Yugi said as they started to walk out. "Do you sense that?" He asked.  
  
"Yes, I do." Yami said.  
  
"Marick." They said in unison.  
  
"Yugi, what are you doing?" Yami asked seeing that Yugi was focusing all of his spirit energy again.  
  
Then a light filled the hospital and a man behind them froze in his tracks.  
  
"Hello, Marick long time no sense." Yugi said.  
  
"Should the fact that you knew who I was impress me, because it doesn't. You're still not worthy of possessing the power of Pharaoh.  
  
"No the fact that froze you body and not your head, should. Besides, I'm more worthy of possessing Yami's power then you can ever dream of being!!!" Yugi yelled with so much anger it threw everyone even Yami for a loop.  
  
"How did you do this?" Marick asked.  
  
"You don't deserve to know but, I'll tell you. I used a form of power beyond any you've ever experienced." Yugi said.  
  
"Well, well, well, Pharaoh I am impressed. So, what are you going to do?" Marick asked.  
  
"Well, I'm going to do something I should have done along time ago." Yugi said as a black bubble came out of his eyes and engulfed Marick constricted and popped the Marick was gone and all that remained was the millennium rod, as Yugi went to pick it up it became a red and a blue flame. The red flame was the evil spirit of the rod. The blue flame was the pure good magic. The red flame faded and disappeared. The blue flame engulfed Yugi.  
  
"Yugi." Grandpa said.  
  
"Wait da fire isn't hurting him." Joey said.  
  
"Yami, what's happening?" Yugi asked.  
  
"I don't know." Yami said as the fire faded.  
  
"Are you alright, Yugi?" Grandpa asked.  
  
"I'm fine." Yugi said.  
  
"It's a miracle." Grandpa said.  
  
"Yug, what happed to Marick?" Joey asked.  
  
"What have you done?" "I sent him to the Shadow Realm forever." Yugi said running off. "Yugi, wait!!!" Grandpa yelled trying to run after Yugi, and Joey stopped him.  
  
"Give him a minute." Joey said.  
  
5 MINUTES LATER  
  
"What are you doing?" Yami asked and Yugi just kept packing his thing and ignored Yami. Yami sat on Yugi's suitcase.  
  
"Packing, now get out of my way." Yugi said.  
  
"Alright, just answer me next time." Yami said getting off Yugi's suitcase and leaning against the wall.  
  
"Your running away, aren't you?"  
  
"Yes." Yugi said looking at Yami.  
  
"Are you sure about this?" Yami asked.  
  
"Am I sure, no. But, there's no other way. I can't take the change of hurting somebody else." Yugi said.  
  
"Are you sure this is the right thing to do?" Yami asked.  
  
"There's no other way." Yugi said.  
  
MEANWHILE WITH THE GUYS  
  
"How's Yugi?" Téa asked.  
  
"He got upset about something and ran off." Joey said.  
  
"What? We have to find him." Tristin said.  
  
5 MINUTES LATER  
  
Yugi wrote a not but it on his bed. Then he grabbed his suitcase and ran out of the house.  
  
5 HOURS LATER  
  
"I hope, Yugi's alright." Grandpa said.  
  
"I'm sure he is. Now, I'm late for curfew." Téa said.  
  
"So, am I." Joey said.  
  
"Me too." Tristin said. 


	2. The Pizza Place

CHAPTER 2

"YUGI'S DISAPPEARESS AND REAPPEARESS"

"Besides I have a feeling dat wit Yug's powers we won't find him unless he wants ta be found." Joey said.

"I just wish I knew where he was." Téa said.

"Alright, good night guys." Gramps said walking inside and upstairs, seeing Yugi's door was open and his closet was empty.

"Yugi's things." He said, then Gramps saw the note on the bed. Then he walked over picked it up sat down on the bed and reads it.

"Dear Grandpa,

I'm sorry I have to do this but my powers are becoming hard to control. If I stay here any long I'll hurt someone. But, I'll be back when I can control them. Don't come looking for me, if I'm gone for a year, then you can look for me.

From Yugi."

"I have to tell the others." Gramps said running as fast as he could downstairs.

"Joey! Téa! Tristin!" He yelled.

"What is it?" Téa asked.

"Yugi ran away. Read this." Gramps said handing the note to Téa.

5 MINUTES LATER

"I wish he did have to go." Téa said.

"I know. But, I dink it's for da best. " Joey said.

"What are you talking about, Joey?" Tristin asked.

"Guys, ya didn't see what we saw Yug do. He may hurt someone, or even kill someone and if dat happens Yug will never forgive himself. He'll be back if he learns to control them, no make dat when he does." Joey said.

MEANWHILE WITH YUGI

"Are you sure this is the right thing to do? I mean maybe your no make that our friends are the key to controlling them." Yami said.

"I won't take that chance." Yugi said stopping in the middle of the street and before he realized it he, was hit by a car. Yugi lost consciousness. The driver put Yugi in her car.

10 MINUTES LATER

Yugi woke up.

"Who are you?" Yugi asked.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." Robin Andrews who was an American, who had curly red hair, she also had bright green eyes asked.

"The only thing I remember is the name Yami." Yugi said.

"That must be you name, Yami." Robin said.

"Why don't you stay here at least until your memory returns."

"You can't stay here." Yami said.

"Alright." Yugi said.

6 MONTHS LATER

Yugi became a chef at Robin's Pizza Place.

6 MONTHS LATER

Gramps, Téa, Tristin, and Joeywere at the pizza place for dinner.

5 MINUTES LATER

The Kaiba brothers walk in.

"Kaiba, what are you doing here?" Joey asked.

"My duel disk tracking system has pinpointed Yugi's duel disk to this restaurant." Seto said turning to Mokuba.

"Mokuba?" He asked as Mokuba put his laptop on the table.

"According to the satellite he's in the kitchen." Mokuba said as Seto started walking towards the kitchen.

Before Seto walked in Robin stopped him and Téa, Joeyran over to the kitchen door.

"Step aside, we're looking for a duelist who's been missing, now move out of the way." Seto said

"How long has this duelist of yours been missing?" Robin asked.

"A year to the day." Téa said.

"That's about when Yami joined me." Robin said.

"Yami, can you come out her for a minute?"

"What is it, Robin?" Yugi asked as he stepped out of the kitchen.

"Is this the duelist you've been looking for?" Robin asked.

"Yeah." Seto said sitting down at the closet empty booth in a state of shock at Yugi's appearance.

"Yami, these are friends of your from before the accident." Robin said.

"Really?" Yugi asked as he took his hair net off and his now elbow length hair fell, and he pulled it back in a ponytail. Yugi also now has a beard and moustache.

"Yugi." Téa said crying.

"Yugi." Gramps and Tristin said in unison and running over to Yugi.

"Yug." Joey said.

"I'm sorry. But, do I know you?" Yugi asked.

"What?" Joey asked as he, Téa, Tristin, Gramps, and Mokuba sat down at the same booth as Seto in shock.

"Yami, you better sit down too, because you need to here this as well." Robin said.

"Your friend had an accident about a year ago, and ever since he's had no memories of his past. How did you meet Yami, I mean Yugi?"

"I get it maybe hearin' how we meet him may jog his memory." Joey said.

"About 7 years ago he was being picked on by a bully, I defended him and we've been friends ever since." Téa said.

"You're starting to remember." Yami said.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Yugi thought.

"Me and Tristin meet him 5 years ago about 2 weeks apart. We use to pick on him; one-day da Hall monitor who was real bad ass started beating us up and-

"I defended you and got the shit beat out of me in the process. That night I finished the puzzle." Yugi said cutting off Joey.

"Yug?" Joey asked.

"I remember everything now." Yugi said.

"Oh, really then how about that duel you owe me?" Seto asked.

"Not now Kaiba, maybe next week." Yugi said.

"Fine, see you next week." Seto said as Mokuba slid out of the booth, and then Seto slid out and stood up.

"Yugi it's good to see you again." Mokuba said with a smile.

"Come on Mokuba, let's go." Seto said walking out the door.

"Coming! Bye, Yugi." Mokuba said running out the door.

"Yugi, let's go home." Gramps said.

"Robin, I have to go. It's time for me to go home." Yugi said.

"It's been great having you here Yami, I'm sorry it's Yugi isn't it?" Robin asked.

"Yeah. If you'd allow me to I'd like to remain a Chef here." Yugi said.

"Of course." Robin said.

"I'll start back in a month." Yugi said starting to walk out.

"Take your time. I mean you've been separated from your friends and family for a year." Robin said.

"But I– "

Yugi trailed off as he went into a trance.

MEANWHILE IN YUGI'S MIND

"We need to talk." Yami said.

"Yami, I want to thank you." Yugi said.

"For what?" Yami asked.

"For standing by me. Especial considering how many times I yelled at you." Yugi said nearly crying.

"I said terrible things to you, like I don't know who the hell you think you are but your nothing to me. Oh Yami, I'm so sorry." He said with tears streaming down.

"It's alright Yugi, you weren't yourself." Yami said trying to comfort him.

**"But-**

"It's just good to have you back to your old self." Yami said cutting off Yugi.

"Oh, sorry Yugi. I didn't mean to cut you off."

"Your right." Yugi said.

"About what?" Yami asked.

"Everything, I'm sorry I got so upset." Yugi said.

"Yugi, may I ask you a question?" Yami asked.

"You just did." Yugi said chuckling.

"Yes, I did." Yami said with a chuckle.

"But, it wasn't the one I wanted to."

"What is it?" Yugi asked.

"Nothing important." Yami said.

"Come on Yami. I've known you long enough to know when something's on your mind. Now what is it?" Yugi asked.

**"I've watched you change over the last year, especially since you killed Yoh-Ko Urameshi." Yami said.**

"Don't bring that up, I had no chose. Besides any other changes are called growing up." Yugi said.

"No, it's more then that." Yami said with a worried look in his eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about, now if you'll excuse me the others are worried." Yugi said.


	3. The New Yugi

CHAPTER 3

"The New Yugi"

"Yug!!!" Joey who happened to be shaking Yugi at this point said.

"Yeah, Joey." Yugi said snapping out of it.

"I was just wondering why you stopped." Joey said not showing his relieve.

"You were worried weren't you. I'm fine I was just, uh-

"You were talking to Yami, weren't you?" Téa asked.

"Yeah." Yugi said.

"Who's Yami?" Tristin and Gramps asked in unison

"Uh, Tristin do you remember that duel against Kaiba during the Duelist Kingdom Tournament-

"Now, I remember that conversation we had in the hospital a year ago." Gramps said cutting Yugi off.

"Sorry, Yugi. I didn't mean to interrupt, please continue."

"It's alright." Yugi said.

"Yami? Who are you talking about? What is going on? What are you talking about?" Tristin asked.

"I'm Yami." He said taking over.

"And Yugi." He said taking over again.

"What are talking about buddy?" Tristin asked.

"The spirit of the puzzle is known by many names Pharaoh, YuGiOh and Yami. From time to time he takes over, during duels, when I've had enough of a situation and when I'm in danger. I'm proud to call him my friend. I sense a Millennium Item no, it's two and it's coming from Bakura. And he's getting closer." Yugi said looking out the window as Ryou walked by.

"My Millennium Ring is pulling me in this restaurant, I wonder why." Ryou said.

"Because I send for you. For a duel this time we'll put all four of our Millennium Items on the line." Yugi said.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Ryou said.

"YuGiOh!" Yugi yelled fading to Yami. Then the spirit of the ring took over Ryou.

"Yami, let me handle this duel alone." Yugi said as Yami went into a trance to talk to Yugi.

"Yugi are sure, I mean you've never dueled the spirit of the ring on your own before. Do me a favor, promise me you'll be careful." Yami said.

"Yes, I'm sure. I promise I'll be careful." Yugi said.

"Alright, then." Yami said turning control back over to Yugi.

"I think we should take a field trip to the shadow realm." Yugi said as his big sister Mai walked in, no one but Yugi and his family were aware that they were brother and sister not even Yami knew.

"Yugi, don't do this it's not like you." Mai said with worry in her eyes.

"Shut up, with all due respect sister this is none of your business." Yugi said with a little anger in his voice.

"Mai's your sister, I had no idea." Yami said.

I know there are things I've kept hidden even from you, my family and friends.

"What?" Yami asked in shock.

I don't have time to explain.

"Let's duel." He said as a black fog filled the restaurant and froze everyone but Téa, Tristin, Joey, Gramps, Robin, Mai, Yugi, and Bakura.

"What the hell is going on in this restaurant?" Hiei asked himself walking in.

"What's going on?"

"Who are you?" Mai asked.

"My name is Hiei and I was just wondering what was going on in here." He said.

"That boy with the ponytail his spirit energy it's so familiar. Wait a minute, it can't be. Kurama, is it really you?" Hiei asked Yugi stopped and looked at him.

"Hiei." Yugi whispered.

"I don't have time to talk."

"It is you." Hiei said.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. Anyway, where were we? Oh right it was my turn I play Revival Jam in defense mode and I end my turn." Yugi said.

"Headless Knight and it has plenty of attack power to destroy your Revival Jam." Bakura said.

"You think so, then attack." Yugi said with a chuckle.

"Fine I will. Headless Knight attack his Revival Jam." Bakura said as his monster attacked Yugi's monster.

"There your monsters destroyed."

"Oh really take a second look." Yugi said with a chuckle.

"What? That's impossible." Bakura said seeing the Revival Jam reforming itself.

"Now I play this card face down and end my turn." Yugi said.

"I switch my Headless Knight to defense mode, and place this card face down and end my turn." Bakura said.

"Fine by me. I play my Monster Breeder in defense mode. Monster Breeder create your first slime token. Now I end my turn." Yugi said.

"Miss, what is this?" Hiei asked Mai.

"Its called Duel Monsters." Mai said.

"I switch my Headless Knight to attack mode, Headless Knight attack his Monster Breeder." Bakura said as his Headless Knight started for Yugi's Monster Breeder.

"I don't think so, you activate my trap Jam Defender." Yugi said with a chuckle as his Revival Jam defended his Monster Breeder.

"Go ahead make your move." He said with a cocky smirk.

"Yug, actin' cocky. I've never seen 'im act like dat before." Joey said.

"I know, it doesn't seem like Yugi." Gramps said.

"Maybe it's the spirit of the Puzzle." Tristin said.

"You don't know Yami, I'm the only one other then Yugi who's ever spend time with him. I've come to know Yami. This isn't Yami; I hate to break it to you guys. But, this is all Yugi." Téa said.

"Shut up guys, your distracting me." Yugi said giving the guys a dirty look.

"I switch my Headless Knight to defense mode, and end my turn." Bakura said.

"I activate Infinite Cards. Now Monster Breeder create your second slime token. Now I end my turn." Yugi said.

"I pass." Bakura said.

"I play the Card of Safe Return. Monster Breeder create your third and final slime token. Now I end my turn." Yugi said.

"I pass again." Bakura said.

"I play Pot of Greed, and draw two cards. Now I sacrifice my three slime tokens and my Monster Breeder and I summon the all powerful Slither the Sky Dragon." Yugi said as the massive red dragon appeared behind him.

"I can't risk this body." Bakura said putting his hand on his duel disk and surrendered.

"Do you mean your surrendering?" Yugi asked.

"Yes." Bakura said walking over to Yugi.

"Here." He said handing Yugi the Millennium Eye and Ryou took over and handed the Millennium Ring over to Yugi.

The Millennium Eye turned into a blue flame, then the Millenium Ring turned into a red flame and a blue flame, and then the red flame faded and disappeared seemingly forever. Then the blue flames combined and engulfed Yugi.

"What is going on Kurama? Who are these people?" Hiei asked running up to Yugi as Téa, Joey, Tristin, and Gramps all ran over as the fire faded.

"Yeah, what's going on little bro?" Mai asked.


	4. The Truth Reveiled

**CHAPTER 4**

**"The Truth Revealed"**

**"I'll explain in my apartment." Yugi said.**

**"You have an apartment?" Gramps asked.**

**"Yes, it's close by come on." Robin said heading for the door.**

**A LITTLE LATER**

**When Yugi walked through the door, his clothes changed. Botan sat on her oar next to the couch.**

**"Hiei, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be helping Yusuke track down his son's killer." Botan said as Yugi walked towards the couch.**

**"It's a long story Botan." Yugi said looking Botan directly in the eye.**

**"You can see me? But, only living people with high spirit awareness, the dead and demons can see me in this form. What are you?" Botan asked getting off her oar.**

**"The latter of the three." Yugi said.**

**"Who's Yugi talking to?" Téa asked.**

**"Don't you see Botan? She's wearing a pink Kimono." Joey said.**

**"You can see me too?" Botan asked.**

**"Yeah." Joey said looking Botan in the eye as Botan walked over to him and looked at him for 5 minutes.**

**"Lord Koenma, is that you?" Botan asked as Yugi and Hiei recognized his spirit energy as well.**

**Joey grabbed Botan by her wrist and put her back on her oar.**

**"Be quite 'bout dat my friends don't know anythin' 'bout Spirit world or anythin' else 'bout dat part of my past. Yug, by da way I know I should know ya from dat past. But, I can't for da life of me remember." Joey said. **

**"You don't know?" Yugi asked.**

**"I know I should. But, I don't." Joey said.**

**"Aww that hurts. But, then again, it's understandable. I have changed a lot in the last 40 years." Yugi said.**

**"I was a thief my name was Yoh-Ko Kurama then one day I was wounded by a bounty hunter and managed to escape to the living world. That was 40 years ago and the rest you know." Yugi said. **

**"Yeah, I do. Botan I'll tell ya what, ya go tell my dad dat I'm alive and well and dat I'm happy in my new life." Joey said.**

**"Alright, I will." Botan said.**

**"Take care of yourself Koenma, you too Kurama. Hiei take care of Koenma." She said.**

**"I know I will Botan." Yugi said.**

**"I will, Botan." Hiei said nodding.**

**"Good, I'll go then." Botan said flying through the outside wall.**

**"Yugi, what are they talking about?" Yami asked.**

**"I was one of Yoh-Ko Urameshi's father Yusuke's best friends." Yugi said.**

**"Was this before or after you killed Urameshi?" Yami asked.**

**"Before, I killed Yoh-Ko Urameshi." Yugi said. **

**"I still can't believe you killed him." Yami said.**

**"Yami, don't start with me." Yugi said looking up and seeing everyone was staring at him.**

**"Did I just say that out loud?"**

**"Yes Kurama, you did." Hiei said.**

**"Who's Yami?"**

**"Yami's is a spirit that resides within the Millennium Puzzle. He from time to time for lack of a better term possesses Yugi." Téa said walking over to Yugi and touching the Millennium Puzzle, which activated the item.**

**"Hello Téa it's been a while." Yami said.**

**"Hi, Joey, Tristan, Mai, Robin, Hiei, and Solomon." He said.**

**Then Yugi took over again.**

**"Why would you do that Kurama?" Hiei asked.**

**"Do what?" Yugi asked.**

**"Kill, Yoh-Ko Urameshi." Hiei said. **

**"I came to work one day and found Yoh-Ko Urameshi muscling Robin for protection money, then Urameshi backhanded Robin. I got angry; this was before I realized what I was. Then I must have blacked out cause the next thing I knew I had decapitated Urameshi. I had claws, and they were covered in his blood. My hands still reek of the scent of Urameshi's blood." Yugi said.**

**"It's true. His eyes were glowing red; he cut the guy's head off with one attack with his powers. Then he got me against the wall and was about to try and kill me. He wasn't himself, hell he wasn't even human when he did it. He had white dog-ears and fangs; there was one purple line on each side of his face, and he had long white hair too. Then he snapped out of it and ask me what he had done, I thought it best not to tell him he tried to kill me." Robin said.**

**"What are you talking about, Kurama? I don't smell anything." Hiei said.**

**"You wouldn't. You're not like me, Hiei." Yugi said.**

**"It sounds like something dad went through when he fought Goshinki." Mai said.**

**"Exactly what I was thinking." Yugi said.**

**"What's going on?" Tristan asked.**

**"Sit down everyone and I'll explain." Yugi said as he walked over and sat on the couch and everyone else sat down too.**

**"It all started about 40 years ago. I was a demon fox named Yoh-Ko Kurama. My favorite hobby was breaking seals and picking locks, my favorite things to steal were sacred artifacts. Then one day I was wounded by a bounty hunter. I managed to summon the little spirit energy I had left to escape here to the living world in spirit form, and then I had to find a body. I was too weak to come in my true form. I was also too weak to possess a human with a soul. So, I was left with only one choice and that was to possess a baby, which had not received a proper soul. That was 40 years ago. Then about 24 years ago Hiei here found me because he needed my expertise." He said.**

**"That's when he met a dear friend of mine, and spirit detective on his first assignment by the name of Yusuke Urameshi." Joey said surprising everyone but, Yugi and Hiei.**

**"About a year later, I was participating in the Dark Arts Tournament and was about to be killed. I couldn't avoid the attack so, I managed to escape in spirit form to the closets baby without a proper soul, which happened to be the child of a young woman not much older then us. Her name was Kagome, and my father's name was Inuyasha. Inuyasha's is half-dog demon and half-human. Kagome was a priestess in a past life named Kikyo." Yugi said. **

**"Joey, what's going on?" Tristan asked.**

**"I'm sure you've all heard of Spirit world, for at least 500 years I was junior ruler, I ruled along side my dad King Enma. I was da judge of da dead; I also kept track of assorted special soul." **

**Joey said. **

**"My truest name was Koenma." He said as the room was filled a magical light that transformed Yugi into Yoh-Ko Kurama, and Joey into Koenma. The light kept Koenma visible to Tristan, Téa, Mai, Gramps, Robin and anyone else who came in.**

**"Lord Koenma, are you alright?" Hiei asked.**

**"I'm fine, Hiei." Koenma said.**

**"Who's the toddler?" Tristan asked laughing.**

**"I'm not a toddler, Tristan." Koenma said getting the same look on his face as Joey got when Tristan pissed him off.**

**"Joey?" Tristan asked in shock.**

**"Yeah, It's me." Koenma said as Serenity ran in looking for Joey.**

**"Kurama, Hiei." He said pointing at a spirit door forming then Koenma noticed Serenity.**

**"Serenity."**

**"Who are you?" Serenity asked hiding slightly behind Tristan.**

**"Serenity, that's Joey." Tristan said.**

**"What?" Serenity asked walking over to Koenma.**

**"Joey?" She asked.**

**"Yeah, it's me." Koenma said.**

**"I'm sorry son, but I had to talk to you and this was the only way." A mysterious male voice said that Koenma, Hiei and Kurama recognized right off.**

**"King Enma." Kurama and Hiei said just over a whisper.**

**"Dad, what are you doing here?" Koenma asked when he finally worked up the courage to speak, as the spirit door open and King Enma stepped out.**

**"What is that thing?" Téa asked trying not to scream.**

**"Show some respect, that's King Enma ruler of Spirit world and Koenma's father." Kurama said.**

**"Hello Kurama." King Enma said.**

**"Sire." Kurama said bowing his head.**

**"I have to ask you something, Koenma." King Enma said.**

**"What is it dad?" Koenma asked as Serenity hid behind him.**

**"Are you truly happy in this life?" King Enma asked.**

**"Yes, I am." Koenma said.**

**"Very well, I'll leave you alone and allow you to live this life to its fullest and when it's all over you may continue to rule along side me in Spirit world. But, until then take care of yourself son." King Enma said stepping though the spirit door.**

**"I will, see then." Koenma said as the spirit door closed and the light faded and Koenma turned back into Joey and Kurama turned back into Yugi.**

**"Yugi, are you alright?" Gramps asked.**

**"I'm fine grandpa." Yugi said.**

**'Yugi, why don't you sit down?' Yami thought to Yugi.**

**"I think I will, Yami." Yugi said sitting down on the couch.**

**Then Yugi heard a roar outside; Yugi jumped up and ran out to the balcony. When he got there, Kirara was standing there. Then she transformed back to her normal self and jumps on Yugi's shoulder. Then Yugi walked back in and Kirara jumped on the table, and Yugi turned to her.**

**"Kirara, what are you doing here? Are mom and dad in trouble?" He asked.**

**Kirara meowed. **

**"Right." Yugi said running in his room. When he came back, he was wearing a blue fire rat habroi. Yugi also had Tetsusaiga, Tokgin and Tenseiga.**

**"What are you wearing, Kurama?" Hiei asked.**

**"It's made of hair of the fire rat. My father gave it to me years ago." Yugi said.**

**"Guys, I'm gonna be gone for a couple of days. Hiei, I may need your help."**

**"Right, let's go." Hiei said as Yugi walked out onto the balcony and Hiei followed.**

**"Kirara!" Yugi yelled as Kirara transform to her powerful form.**

**Yugi and Hiei ran over and got on as Serenity ran out.**

**"Yugi, where are you going?" Serenity asked as Joey walked out.**

**"Your going through da well aren't ya?" Joey asked.**

**"Yes." Yugi said.**

**"OK. But, promise me you'll be careful." Joey said.**

**"I promise." Yugi said as Kirara took off.**

**During the flight, Yugi transformed into his half demon form and was shocked to see Seto Kaiba step out of the family shrine for Yugi's family. Then Yugi picked up Seto's scent and **

**recognized it as that of his uncle Sota. Yugi jumped off Kirara and landed right in front of Seto. Then Kirara landed right next to Yugi and Hiei jumped off.**

**"Yóshi, but how? I thought you were dead." Seto said in shock.**

**"Foolish human." Yugi said with an evil chuckle.**

**"Kurama, what's going on?" Hiei asked.**

**Yugi fangs grew longer. A purple line appeared on each side of his face and Yugi's eye glowed red. Then a crescent moon appeared on his forehead. Kirara knew when he became to transform to protect Seto. **

**"Worthless human." Yugi said with a deep demonic voice as he looked up and Seto saw this form for the first time.**

**"Oh my god, Yóshi. What's happened to you?" Seto asked as Yugi went into a trance and Yugi appeared in front of Yami as his evil demon form.**

**"Who are you? What have you done to Yugi?" Yami asked.**

**"You have no idea who you're messing with, Yami." Yugi said in a deep demonic voice and giving Yami an evil glare.**

**"You still haven't answered my questions." Yami said glaring back at Yugi.**

**"What do you want to know first Yami?" Yugi asked still in a deep demonic voice.**

**"What have you done to Yugi?" Yami asked.**

**"Nothing." Yugi said in a deep demonic voice and an evil laugh.**

**"Who are you? Where is he?" Yami asked.**

**"Someone you know all to well." Yugi said in a deep demonic voice.**

**"Where's Yugi?!!!" Yami yelled getting angry.**

**"Getting angry are we?" Yugi asked in a deep demonic voice with an evil chuckle.**

**"Yes, where is he?!!!" Yami yelled still angry.**

**"There's no need to yell Yami, I'm right here." Yugi said in a deep demonic voice and an evil chuckle.**

**"Yugi?" Yami asked in shock.**

**Yugi laughed evilly for a minute.**

**MEANWHILE WITH THE GUYS**

**Joey sensed a great evil coming from the direction of the well. Serenity, knew something was bothering Joey.**

**"What is it, Joey?" Serenity asked as Mai caught the blood scent of her brother and stood up.**

**"What's wrong Mai?" Tristan asked.**

**"It's Yugi. Someone needs to go though the well and get mom and dad." Mai said.**

**"What well?" Téa asked.**

**"Ya sense it too, don't ya?" Joey asked.**

**"Yes." Mai said.**

**"What do you sense?" Gramps asked.**

**"A great evil, coming from da direction of da well." Joey said.**

**"He's not a great evil yet. But, he will be if we don't stop him." Mai said.**

**"He?" Joey asked.**

**"It's Yugi. He's in a kind of trance. But, if he kills again in this form no one will be able to snap him out of it." Mai said.**

**"What?" Tristan asked as they all ran out and followed Joey, Gramps and Mai who were the only ones of the gang who knew the way.**

**MEANWHILE IN YUGI'S MIND**

**"Yes, not that it matters since you're not going to be able to stop me, no matter what you do." Yugi said in a deep demonic voice.**

**"What do you mean?" Yami asked.**

**"The way I see it Yami I have 3 choices." Yugi said in a deep demonic voice. **

**Then leaned against the wall.**

**"What would those choices be?" Yami asked.**

**"One, I send you to the shadow realm." Yugi said in a deep demonic voice.**

**"What about two?" Yami asked.**

**"Two, I knock you out." Yugi said in a deep demonic voice, and gazing at Yami.**

**"And three?" Yami asked.**

**"Three, I take off the Millennium Puzzle." Yugi said in a deep demonic voice.**

**"You know what?" He asked in a deep demonic voice.**

**"What?" Yami asked.**

**"I think number two sounds like fun." Yugi said in a deep demonic voice. **

**Then Yugi raised his hand and threw Yami against the wall with his mind, and knocked Yami out. Then Yugi came out of the trance as Seto put his hands on Yugi shoulder.**

**"Don't touch me you worthless human." He said in a deep demonic voice and knocking Seto's hands away. **

**"Yugi, stop!" Mai yelled.**

**Then they all ran up and Yugi jumped up on the roof of the shrine building. Téa, Serenity, Tristan, and Gramps stopped in their tracks when they saw Yugi.**

**"Hello, sister." Yugi said in a deep demonic voice.**

**"Oh my god, all these years Yugi Motou was one of my nephews." Seto said.**

**"Uncle Sota?" Mai asked then ran over and handed him a shard of the Shikon Jewel. **

**"Yes." Seto said.**

**"Go though the well. You'll come out about 100 feet away from the village. The well is on a hill so you'll be able to see the village from there. Go there and ask for Keade, if anyone there will know where mom and dad are, it's her. Go hurry." Mai said. **

**Then Seto ran into the well building and jumped into the well hopping against hope he'd get though, sure enough he did. Seto jumped out of the well and ran to the village when he saw where it was.**

**"Excuse me, sir. I'm looking for Lady Keade." Seto said.**

**"She's in her hut." The man said.**

**"Which one is that?" Seto asked.**

**"The last one in the village." The man said as Seto saw Inuyasha step out of the hut.**

**"Kagome, where are you going?" Inuyasha asked as he picked up the scent of Sota.**

**"Inuyasha, what's wrong?" Kagome asked seeing Inuyasha was lost in thought.**

**"Inuyasha!!!" Seto yelled, then he saw his sister.**

**"Kagome." **

**"Do I know you?" Kagome asked.**

**"I-I'm..."**

**"Hello, Sota. You've certainly grown since the last time I saw you." Inuyasha said cutting Seto off.**

**"Sota, as in my little brother?" Kagome asked.**

**"Yeah, well we have a little problem at home." Seto said.**

**"Well, uh actually it's a rather big problem."**

**"What's wrong? What's happened?" Inuyasha asked.**

**"It's Yugi." Seto said.**

**"What about him?" Kagome asked.**

**"He's transformed." Seto said.**

**"Get on both of you." Inuyasha said. **

**Then they both got on, and Inuyasha ran in that way he does. Then stopped and they got off when they got to the well. Seto jumped in first and waited for Kagome and Inuyasha they jumped in together. They stepped out of the well building; Yugi wasn't there anymore.**

**"Wheeler, where'd Yugi go?" Seto asked.**

**"He headed for town. Looks like I have to call in Spirit Detective Yusuke Urameshi and Botan." Joey said stepping about five feet away from them and opening a portal to Spirit world. **

**"I'll be back in a few minutes. Hiei, Inuyasha try and keep Yugi busy." He said. **

**Then he jumped into Spirit world. Then he turned into Koenma and quickly flew to his office and called up Yusuke on his communication mirror.**

**"Yusuke, this is Koenma can you hear me?" He asked.**

**"Koenma, I thought you were dead." Yusuke said.**

**"Never mind that, we have a little problem." Koenma said.**

**"What kind of problem?" Yusuke asked.**

**"Well I've got some good news and some bad news, which do you wanna hear first?" Koenma asked. **

**"The good news." Yusuke said.**

**"Kurama's back." Koenma said**

**"That's not just good news that's great news." Yusuke said.**

**"So, what's the bad news?"**

**"See for yourself." Koenma said. **

**Then Koenma transferred the life footage to Yusuke's communication mirror. Then Yami woke up and realized the only reason Yugi knocked him out was because only he could snap him out of it. **

**"He merely knocked me out. Even though he could have easily gotten rid of me once and for all. But, he didn't. Which makes me think that maybe some part of Yugi wanted me to be able to snap him out of it." Yami said lost in thought. **

**"I've gotta try." He said.**

**"Kurama, calm down. Don't hurt them." Hiei said running up.**

**"Why, not? They're just worthless humans." Yugi said in a deep demonic voice.**

**"Hey, demon I can't let you hurt these people." Kuwabara said.**

**"Why, if it isn't Kuwabara." Yugi said in a deep demonic voice.**

**"How do you know my name?" Kuwabara asked.**

**"I haven't seen you since the Dark Arts Tournament." Yugi said a deep demonic voice.**


	5. Yugi's Return From A Short Trip

**CHAPTER 5**

**"Yugi's Return from His Short Trip"**

**"Who are you?" Kuwabara asked.**

**"Kuwabara, don't you recognize his spirit energy?" Hiei asked.**

**"Kuwabara, stop." Yusuke said as he and Joey appeared together thanks to an ability that Joey had developed over the years.**

**"Kurama, calm down. Please don't make me, use my spirit gun on you."**

**"Oh, shut up Yusuke. I could easily kill you, with one attack in this form." Yugi said in a deep demonic voice.**

**Yami forced Yugi into a trance, so he could talk to him.**

**"I've had enough Yugi." Yami said.**

**"I should have send you to the shadow realm." Yugi said in a deep demonic voice.**

**"No." He said in his normal voice.**

**"Yugi?" Yami asked.**

**"I can't let him stop me." Yugi said in a deep demonic voice.**

**"I can't hurt him, he's my friend." He said in his normal voice.**

**"That's it Yugi. Fight the demon." Yami said.**

**"Yami, I can't fight it much longer." Yugi said in his normal voice.**

**"Is there anyway I can help?" Yami asked.**

**"Take over, my body. Hurry, if you take over it will reverse the transformation. And the transformation is what's effecting me, once it's reversed I'll be back to my old self." Yugi said in his normal voice.**

**"Right." Yami said.**

**"YuGiOh!" He yelled taking over Yugi's body.**

**Then Yami's eyes stopped glowing. Then his claws and fangs disappeared, then his dog-ears turned into human ears. Then his hair turned to its normal color. Then Yami fell to his knees.**

**MEANWHILE IN YUGI'S MIND**

**Yugi collapsed and slipped into a sort of coma.**

**MEANWHILE WITH YAMI AND THE OTHER GUYS**

**"Yugi!" Joey yelled running to him.**

**"I'm not exactly, Yugi." Yami said sitting on the ground.**

**"Yami, how Yugi? Is he back to normal?" Téa asked.**

**"I don't know." Yami said.**

**"Why don't you check on him, I know you're worried about him." Téa said.**

**"Right." Yami said going into a trance.**

**A FEW SECOND LATER IN YUGI'S MIND**

**"Yugi?!" He yelled realizing he was in his own chamber. Then Yami ran to the door to his chamber and opened it. Then Yami ran acrossed the hall and opened Yugi's chamber door. **

**"Yugi!" He yelled looking around for Yugi.**

**"Yugi!" He yelled then he looked on the floor next to the wall, and saw Yugi's legs.**

**"Oh for the love of Ra, Yugi." He said and ran over to Yugi.**

**"Yugi. Oh man. Yugi, can you hear me?" He asked picking up Yugi's head.**

**"Come on Yugi wake up. What's the matter? Why can't you wake up? I know your still here, I can sense you. But, why can't you wake up?"**

**MEANWHILE WITH THE GUYS**

**"Hello, child. Where is Pharaoh Yami?" Shadi asked Téa appearing behind the guys, and they blocked his view of Yam**

**"He's talking to Yugi." Téa said as she and Joey stepping aside and then Shadi saw Yami. **

**"I've gotta feelin' somethin' wrong with Yug." Joey said.**

**"I will check on them." Shadi said taking his Millennium Key in hand.**

**Then Shadi walked over to Yami and put the key on Yami's forehead and turned the key and enters Yami's mind. Then Shadi walked into Yugi's chamber.**

**"My Pharaoh, my apologizes for barging in." He said.**

**Then Shadi froze in his tracks at the sight before him. Yami was just sitting on the floor against the wall rocking back and fourth and he just stared at Yugi.**

**"Sire?" He asked, Yami didn't react he just stared at Yugi.**

**MEANWHILE WITH THE GUYS**

**Joey walked over to Shadi and touched the Millennium Key. He appeared as Koenma in Yugi's mind.**

**"Dis is Yug's mind?" Koenma asked himself.**

**Then Koenma flew into Yugi's chamber. When he flew in he saw Shadi kneeling on the floor and Shadi was trying to wake Yugi up in hopes it would snap Yami out of it. But, Koenma hadn't seen Yugi yet. Koenma started for who he thought was Yugi then he saw Shadi was shaking Yugi on the floor, and he realized the other was Yami.**

**"Yami." Koenma said.**

**"How did you get here child?" Shadi asked.**

**"Nevermind dat. I've never seen Yami like dis." Koenma said.**

**"Who are you, child?" Shadi asked.**

**"Um, it depends. Yami only knows me in dis live's form as his friend Joey. Yugi knows both dis live's form and da form I take now, as Lord Koenma junior ruler of Spiritworld and judge of da dead." Koenma said. **

**Then Yami looked away from Yugi and up at Koenma as Koenma turned into Joey.**

**"Maybe I can snap Yami outta it in dis form."**

**"Joey?" Yami asked looking up at Joey shocked.**

**"Listen, Yami. I've got a plan. Do ya think ya can turn control over ta Yug?" Joey asked.**

**"Yes, I can. What do you have in mind?" Yami asked.**

**"If Kaiba knows Yug is in trouble, he'll do everything he can ta help him." Joey said.**

**"Why, would he do that?" Yami asked.**

**"Yug's his nephew." Joey said.**

**"Alright, I'll turn control over to Yugi. But, you two better leave. I'll turn control over to Yugi once you leave." Yami said.**

**"Understood, my Pharaoh." Shadi said. **

**Then Shadi turned to Joey.**

**"Let us leave, at once."**

**"Right." Joey said. **

**Then Joey took his hand off the Millennium Key and snapped out of it. **

**"Farewell, my Pharaoh." Shadi said.**

**Then Shadi bowed turned the Millennium Key and snapped out of it. Yami turned control over to Yugi. Then Yugi fell back and now everyone else saw something was wrong with Yugi. **

**"Yugi!" Kagome yelled as Seto Kaiba ran to him.**

**"Hold on Yugi." Seto said squeezing the insignia on his jacket.**

**"I need an emergency helicopter pick up at my coordinates." **

**A FEW MINUTES LATER**

**They heard the sounds of helicopter blades. Then a helicopter landed and Mokuba opened the door. Seto picked up Yugi carried him in, and put him down on the floor.**

**"Inuyasha, sis are you two coming or not?!" Seto yelled.**

**"Right." Inuyasha said.**

**"Come on." Kagome said grabbing Inuyasha's hand and pulling him into the helicopter.**

**Inuyasha sat on the floor Indian style with his arms crossed.**

**"Seto, what happened to Yugi?" Mokuba asked.**

**"Mokuba, there's something you should know." Seto said.**

**"What is it big brother?" Mokuba asked.**

**"I'm not your brother." Seto said.**

**"What?" Mokuba asked.**

**"My parents died, yours are alive and well. As for our relation, I'm your uncle." Seto said. **

**"Who are they?" Mokuba asked pointing a finger at Kagome and Inuyasha.**

**"This is my sister and your mother." Seto said.**

**"Mom?" Mokuba asked.**

**"Oh, Mokuba." Kagome said sitting on the floor in front of Mokuba and pulling him into a hug.**

**"But, am I an only child or do I have a brother or sister?" Mokuba asked.**

**"You have both." Seto said.**

**"I have a brother and a sister?" Mokuba asked.**

**"Yes, actually you know your brother and sister." Seto said looking down at Yugi.**

**"Really, who are they?" Mokuba asked.**

**"One you know as Mai Valitime, and the other is right here in this helicopter." Seto said.**

**"Yugi Motou, is your brother."**

**"What, Yugi?" Mokuba asked. **

**Then walked over to Inuyasha.**

**"So, who are you?" He asked Inuyasha and Inuyasha looked at **

**Mokuba.**

**"Uh, I'm your father." Inuyasha said. **

**"You're my dad?" Mokuba asked.**

**"Yes. But, right now I'm more concerned about Yugi." Inuyasha said looking at Yugi.**

**"I hope he's gonna be OK." Kagome said.**

**"I'll make sure of it." Seto said as Kagome looked at him.**

**"Sota, what's going on?" Kagome asked.**

**"I'm the president of the number 1 gaming and technology company in the world. Its called Kaiba Corp." Seto said.**

**"Seto, why did my mom just call you Sota?" Mokuba asked.**

**"Because, that's my name Mokuba." Seto said.**

**"My mom changed my name when you were brought though the well."**

**"Mr. Kaiba we've arrieved at the Kaiba resideanese." Rohan said.**

**"Rohan, call for a doctor." Seto said.**

**"Yes, sir Mr. Kaiba." Rohan said as the helicopter landed and the helicopter blades stopped.**

**"Let's get Yugi inside." Seto said picking Yugi up and carried him out of the helicopter. **

**Then Rohan scooped Yugi out of Seto's arms and ran inside.**

**"Sota, do you really think Yugi's gonna be OK?" Kagome asked.**

**"I have the number one doctors in the country working for me. He'll be fine." Seto said.**

**"Are you sure Sota?" Inuyasha asked.**

**"Yeah, he'll be fine Inuyasha." Seto said.**

**"Good." Inuyasha said.**

**"Dad, your not human are you?" Mokuba asked.**

**"No, I'm half human and half demon." Inuyasha said.**

**"Let's get inside." Seto said.**

**A FEW MINUTES LATER**

**Dr. Carter walked in and examined Yugi.**

**"How is he?" Seto asked and Inuyasha was in the next room so Dr. Carter wouldn't see him.**

**"Mr. Kaiba his pulse and respiration are strong, so from what I can tell he's just exhausted and he'll be fine when he gets some rest." Dr. Carter said.**

**"Thank you, doctor." Seto said as Dr. Carter walked out.**

**"Damn it." Inuyasha said walking in.**

**"Sota, how is he?" Kagome asked walking in.**

**"He's just exhausted." Seto said.**

**"Mokuba, go get Joey, Téa, and Yugi's other friends."**

**"OK, Sota." Mokuba said running out.**

**"I'll stay with Yugi. Kagome, Inuyasha you two had better get some rest." Seto said.**

**"Alright, good night Sota." Kagome said.**

**3 WEEKS LATER IN YUGI'S MIND**

**Yugi groaned and Yami had been sitting visual in Yugi's chamber for the last 3 weeks.**

**"Yugi, can you hear me?" Yami asked running over to Yugi's side.**

**"Yami?" Yugi asked opening his eyes.**

**"Yugi, you're alright." Yami said with a slight chuckle.**

**"Yami, what happened?" Yugi asked sitting up.**

**"Easy Yugi, you've been out for a while." Yami said.**

**"How long?" Yugi asked laying back down.**

**"3 weeks." Yami said.**

**"What?" Yugi asked.**

**"Yeah, your parents have been worried sick and so have I." Yami said.**

**"My parents?" Yugi asked.**

**"Yeah." Yami said.**

**"Then I'd better stop talking to you and get up." Yugi said.**

**5 MINUTES LATER IN THE OUTSIDE WORLD**

**Yugi opened his eyes. Then Yugi sat up and looked around for a minute then he saw Inuyasha asleep on the floor.**

**"Dad." Yugi whispered.**

**"Yugi, your awake." Inuyasha whispered.**

**"Hi dad." Yugi said.**

**"Thank god." Inuyasha said hugging Yugi for a second.**

**"I was worried sick about you." He said holding Yugi's shoulder.**

**"I know, sorry." Yugi said.**

**"There's no need to be sorry. But, I would like an explanation." Inuyasha said.**

**"About what?" Yugi asked.**

**"How did you meet those humans, and how do you know that demon?" Inuyasha asked.**

**"Hiei is the demon's name, and it depends on what you mean. I mean do you mean this life or when I first meet him 24 years ago." Yugi said.**

**"What?" Inuyasha asked.**

**"I first meet him 24 years ago, when he searched me out because he needed my expertise that was literally another lifetime ago. After Hiei found me, I met Spirit Detective Yusuke Urameshi. He's job was to find the thieves of the Dark Treasures from Spiritworld. They were the Shadow Sword, the Forlorn Hope, and the Rapacious Orb. Hiei had the Shadow Sword, Another demon named Gôki I was allied with had the Rapacious Orb and I had the Forlorn Hope. It all started about 20 years before you were even born. When I came to the living world for the first time." Yugi said.**

**Then they both went into trances and Yugi and Inuyasha's consciousness were sent back in time. They were floating above the scene. Inuyasha's father Inutashio was standing there in his human form with a demon fox in his human form named Yoh-Ko Kurama.**

**"Look out." Kurama yelled and pushed Inutashio out of the way.**

**"Thanks that was close." Inutashio said.**

**"You know, I have got your back and I always will." Kurama said.**

**"Yugi, what's going on? How did we get here?" Inuyasha asked.**

**"We're not exactly here." Yugi said.**

**"Just watch."**

**"I'd better be getting back to Kilana and Shesshomaru. Are you coming, Yoh-Ko?" Inutashio asked.**

**"I'll be along in a minute Inutashio." Kurama said.**

**"Dad, we should be going back." Yugi said.**

**"Why?" Inuyasha asked.**

**"Because, I don't wanna have to go through this again." Yugi said.**

**"What do you mean again?" Inuyasha asked.**

**"Let's go, please. I'll explain when we get back to our time." Yugi said.**

**"OK." Inuyasha said as they both came out of their trances.**

**"What wrong, Yugi?"**

**"That was the day, that Kilana was killed. Luckily little Shesshomaru was hiding when they came. Before that day Shesshomaru loved humans. After seeing his mother killed by **

**humans he grew to hate them." Yugi said.**

**"The person that Inutashio was talking about was Shesshomaru's mother? Then Inutashio was my dad wasn't he?" Inuyasha asked.**

**"Yes." Yugi said.**

**"Wait you said that was 20 years before I was born. So, how could you know about that?" Inuyasha asked.**

**"I was there. I was your father's best friend, the demon that Inutashio called Yoh-Ko." Yugi said as Botan flew though the wall.**

**"Kurama." Botan said.**

**"Botan, hi. What can I do for you?" Yugi asked.**

**"Who's that?" Inuyasha asked.**

**"I'll explain later, dad." Yugi said.**

**"I just thought you might want this back." Botan said pulling out a bag from inside the sleeve of her Kimono and holding it out to Yugi.**

**"Thank you Botan." Yugi said taking it from her.**

**"Your welcome Kurama." Botan said flying though the wall.**

**"Well?" Inuyasha asked.**

**"Her name is Botan she's the ferrywomen of the Sanzu River, the grim reaper, the angel of death." Yugi said.**

**"I wonder what's in the bag she gave you." Inuyasha said. **

**Yugi opened it. When he did he found a potion made of the fruit of the past life tree, which grow deep in depths of Spiritworld.**

**"It's the fruit of the past live tree." Yugi said.**

**"What does that do?" Inuyasha asked.**

**"It turns the person who drank it or breathed it into the form of a past life." Yugi said. **

**"Shesshomaru." Inuyasha said.**

**Then his father picked up the scent of Shesshomaru and Yugi detected Shesshomaru's demon energy.**

**"I can stop him but not in this form." Yugi said as Joey walked in.**

**"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked.**

**"Yoh-Ko can." Yugi said.**

**"Yug, what's going on?" Joey said.**

**"Joey, it's personal. I made a promise to Inutashio, and I'm gonna keep." Yugi said.**

**"What are you talking about, buddy?" Joey asked.**

**"Yugi, don't be ridicules. That was 300 years ago, literally 2 lifetimes ago. You don't have to." Inuyasha said.**

**"Actually it was 3 lifetimes ago, and I know that I don't have to do this. But, It wouldn't feel right, just walking out on a promise." Yugi said taking the glass stopper out of the bottle.**

**"You two had better back up."**

**"Right." Joey said stepping 5 feet away.**

**Yugi drank it. There was a bright flash, then a white fox appeared howled and the fox **

**disappeared. Then Yoh-Ko appeared, and he only had 15 minutes to get out of the house and find Shesshomaru before the magic reversed itself.**

**"Kurama, be careful." Joey said.**

**"Yes, sire." Kurama said bowing as they all heard a roar outside.**

**"That is Kirara, see you father." He said and jumped to the window opened it and jumped out and landed on Kirara.**

**Then they flew and Kurama saw Shesshomaru. Then he jumped off Kirara and landed in front of Shesshomaru and Kirara landed next to Kurama.**

**"That is enough, Shesshomaru." Kurama said.**

**"Yoh-Ko, I was told you were dead." Shesshomaru said.**

**"I am and I am not, depends on your point of view." Kurama said.**

**"What do you mean?" Shesshomaru asked.**

**"Shesshomaru, this is my fourth life counting my first life which is when I meet Inutashio." Kurama said.**

**"Really?" Shesshomaru asked.**

**"Yes." Kurama said as Inuyasha landed next to him.**

**"Yugi, what are you doing?" Inuyasha asked.**

**"Stay out of this father, this is personal." Kurama said as there was another flash and Yugi was standing there and Yugi fell to his knees.**

**"What's this?" Shesshomaru asked.**

**"Yugi, are you alright?" Inuyasha asked running over to him and getting between Yugi and Shesshomaru.**

**"I'm fine, dad." Yugi said standing up.**

**"As I was saying Shesshomaru, this is my latest life. I drank a potion that reverted me to Yoh-Ko when I picked up your demon energy."**

**"Well, I must admit I'm glad to see you again. But, did you just call my little brother what I think you called him? Is Inuyasha your father?" Shesshomaru asked.**

**"Yes. For the record I told him about the day Kilana died." Yugi said.**

**"So, little brother you know?" Shesshomaru asked.**

**"I know you used to love humans until your mother was killed by them. Then after that you **

**grew to hate humans." Inuyasha said.**

**"What would Inutashio have to say about this? Shesshomaru, you know as well as I do how disappointed he be in you. He'd say what makes a demon strong isn't how many humans he can kill; it's how many he can safe. Inutashio hoped you'd learn that lesson on your own, that is why he gave you Tenseiga, the reason why Inutashio gave Inuyasha Tetsusaiga was to stop you from hurting people until you learned that. Inutashio was a very wise demon, apparently that isn't the case with his eldest son. Shesshomaru I've known your family since before you were even born. I've known you since you were a baby; I'm the closet thing to an uncle you ever had. I must say this Shesshomaru; I'm very disappointed in you. Kilana wouldn't **

**want you to do this." Yugi said as King Enma appeared.**

**"Kurama, come here." King Enma said as Yugi ran over to him.**

**"Yes, sire." Yugi said and bowed as a spirit flame appeared behind King Enma.**

**"Sire, who is that?"**

**"Someone you know all to well." King Enma said.**

**"Wait a minute, oh my god Inutashio?" Yugi asked.**

**"Yes. But, he needs to borrow a body." King Enma said.**

**"Inutashio, you can share mine. It's the least I could do for you, after everything we've been through together." Yugi said.**

**Then the spirit flame entered Yugi and Yugi went into a trance.**

**5 MINUTES LATER IN YUGI'S MIND**

**"Inutashio, hi." Yugi said.**

**"I am just curious child who are you?" Inutashio asked.**

**"Inutashio, it's me Yoh-Ko. Well, I was Yoh-Ko 300 years ago. But, now I'm Yugi. Actually I'm your grandson. My father is Inuyasha." Yugi said.**

**"You are my best friend and my grandson?" Inutashio asked.**

**"Yes, now we have to do this quickly." Yugi said as he touched Inutashio who at that moment entered Yugi and became another personality in Yugi. Inutashio took over.**

**"Yugi." Yami said walking in.**

**"I'm not Yugi, my name is Inutashio. Now if you excuse me." Inutashio said as he brought Yugi's body out of its trance. **

**"To think both of my sons in one place." He said.**

**"Your sons?" Inuyasha asked.**

**"Inuyasha, what is going on?" Shesshomaru asked.**

**"I don't know Shesshomaru." Inuyasha said.**

**"Wait a minute, I just thought of something."**

**"What is it?" Shesshomaru asked.**

**"Did you see that spirit flame enter Yugi?" Inuyasha asked.**

**"Yes, what of it?" Shesshomaru asked.**

**"What if that spirit flame was father?" Inuyasha asked.**

**"If your right Inuyasha and this is really father, what can we do?" Shesshomaru asked.**

**"You can listen, Shesshomaru, after I have said what I have come here to say I am going back. What I came to say is simple and short. Inuyasha, Shesshomaru you are a family and you should act like it. Instead you two fight like enemy. King Enma?" Inutashio asked.**

**"You have my permission." King Enma said disappearing.**

**"Inutashio, what's going on?" Yami asked as he forced Yóshi into a trance.**

**"I think it would be best if Yugi explained." Inutashio said. **

**Then Yugi took over again.**

**"Yami, what's going on?" Yugi asked. **


	6. A BIG CHANGE IN STORE FOR YUGI

**CHAPTER 6**

**"A BIG CHANGE IN STORE FOR YUGI"**

**"You don't remember?" Yami asked.**

**"No, what happened?" Yugi asked.**

**"I don't know. You said your name was Inutashio. Inutashio said that and I quote it would be best if Yugi explained it." Yami said.**

**"I'll explain it to you when I understand what's going on." Yugi said.**

**"Alright." Yami said.**

**"I'd better get back." Yugi said as he came out of his trance.**

**"Dad, we'd better get back to the Kaiba residence." He said as he ran over to Kirara and got on her back.**

**"Right, see ya later Shesshomaru." Inuyasha said as he jumped on Kirara's back and Kirara took off.**

**"Yoh-Ko, be careful." Shesshomaru said.**

**"I will." Yugi said as Kirara flew towards the Kaiba residence.**

**5 MINUTES LATER**

**"Come on Yugi." Inuyasha said grabbing Yugi and jumping though the window.**

**"Joey, has Seto or anyone else come in yet?" Yugi asked.**

**"Not yet." Joey said.**

**"Good." Yugi said walking towards the door.**

**"I'll be right back." He said opening the door.**

**"Yugi wait." Inuyasha said.**

**"What is it, dad?" Yugi asked.**

**"What about Inutashio?" Inuyasha asked.**

**Then Inutashio took over again and a crescent moon appeared on Yugi's forehead and two purple lines on each side of his face, fangs, and claws appeared. Then Yugi's clothes changed. Then Yugi's scent changed and the transformation became complete.**

**"Yug, what's goin' on?" Joey asked.**

**"My name is not Yugi." Inutashio said.**

**"Yami, is that you?" Joey asked.**

**"No." Inutashio said.**

**"Who are you?" Joey asked.**

**"Dad?" Inuyasha asked.**

**"Hello, son." Inutashio said.**

**"Inutashio, what are you doing?" Yami asked as Inutashio went into a trance.**

**"Yami." Inutashio said.**

**"Where's Yugi?" Yami asked.**

**"Tell Yugi that I am sorry about all this." Inutashio said.**

**"Inutashio, what's wrong?" Yami asked.**

**"Listen the longer I share his body, the weaker he'll become if I don't cast a spell I know fast, he'll die." Inutashio said.**

**"What?" Yami asked.**

**"Just tell him I'm sorry." Inutashio said.**

**"Inutashio, there something your not telling me, what is it?" Yami asked.**

**"The spell has a terrible price to the spirit casting it." Inutashio said.**

**"What kind of price?" Yami asked.**

**"Nevermind, just give him my message." Inutashio said snapping out of the trance.**

**5 MINUTES LATER**

**Inutashio cast the spell leaving only Yugi, and Yami. The spell had a side effect on Yugi that they remain unaware of for now. Yugi went back into a trance.**

**"Yami, what happened?" Yugi asked.**

**"Inutashio told me to tell you, he's sorry about all this." Yami said.**

**"What aren't you telling me?" Yugi asked.**

**"He cast a spell he said that it has a terrible price to the spirit casting it." Yami said.**

**"Oh, no." Yugi said.**

**"What's wrong?" Yami asked.**

**"I know what that price was. Oh, Inutashio." Yugi said.**

**"He's gone forever. His spirit was destroyed."**

**"Why, would he be willing to do that?" Yami asked. **

**"Because Inutashio knew that I would have done it for him." Yugi said.**

**"You had better get back." Yami said as Yugi started to come out of his trance.**

**A FEW MINUTES LATER**

**Yugi came out of his trance.**

**"Hi, guys." Yugi said.**

**"Yug, what was dat?" Joey asked.**

**"What was what?" Yugi asked.**

**"Ya were actin' strange buddy." Joey said.**

**"Joey, that wasn't Yugi." Inuyasha said.**

**"What do ya mean Inuyasha?" Joey asked.**

**"That was my father." Inuyasha said.**

**"Yeah, he's gone dad." Yugi said.**

**"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked.**

**"He cast a spell that destroyed his soul." Yugi said.**

**"Why would he do that?" Inuyasha asked.**

**"He did it to safe me." Yugi said.**

**"I never really spend much time with the old man." Inuyasha said.**

**"I did." Yugi said.**

**"That's right, you were his best friend. Well, technically Yoh-Ko was, huh?" Inuyasha asked.**

**"Yeah. But, I remember it, dad. Because I was there." Yugi said balling up his fist.**

**"Sorry Yugi, I didn't mean anything by it." Inuyasha said.**

**"I know, dad." Yugi said relaxing his fist.**

**"I'm sorry dad. I was just angry period." **

**"I can understand that." Inuyasha said.**

**"I'm going to miss, Inutashio. Before, there was a chance we could one day see each other again. But, now that chance is gone forever. Inutashio was Yoh-Ko's best friend. And I can't help it." Yugi said.**

**"I gotta admit, I hoped one day I'd meet the old man on the other side." Inuyasha said.**

**"Yug, if ya wanna talk 'bout it-**

**"I know who to call Joey." Yugi said cutting Joeyoff.**

**"Good." Joey said.**

**Then Yugi walked out the door and into the living room, where Tristin, Seto, Kagome and Ryou were sitting talking.**

**"Hey, uncle Sota." Yugi said.**

**"Yugi, oh thank god." Seto said.**

**"I'm fine Sota." Yugi said.**

**"Good." Seto said as Téa walked in. **

**"Yugi." Téa said running up to Yugi and hugging him.**

**"Téa." Yugi said hugging her back.**

**"I'm fine, Téa." He said as they stopped hugging.**

**"Good we were worried sick." Téa said looking Yugi in the eye.**

**"I'm sorry I worried you." Yugi said.**

**"It's OK, Yugi." Téa said still looking him in the eye. **

**There was a flash in Téa's eyes she didn't know what it was. So, she shook it off. Yugi shook his head trying to shake something off as well. Then he looked towards the city. **

**"I don't know how to tell you this guys. But, Marick escaped from the shadow realm." Yugi said running out of the Kaiba residence at full speed.**

**"Hey, Yugi wait up." Seto said running after him. **

**Yugi lost Seto very quickly and then he went to the secret place where the Rare Hunters' headquarters were and summoned the Rare Hunters to him with the Millennium Rod, he had made reappear. Yugi was dressed like Marick and Yami was knocked out.**

**Téa, bring Joey and all the others to me. Marick/Yugi told her telepathically.**

**"Come on I know where Yugi is." Téa said starting to run out followed by everyone.**

**Marick/Yugi stood there on the docks looking out at the sea with the hood to his cloak up.**

**"It's about time you arrived." Marick/Yugi said.**

**"Marick? Téa I thought you said you knew where Yug was." Joey said.**

**"She said that because I told her to say it." Marick/Yugi said releasing Téa from his power.**

**"Though Yugi is here. He's under my control."**

**"What have you done to Yugi!?!" Joey demanded.**

**Marick/Yugi chuckled evilly.**

**"Answer me damn it, where Is he!?!" Joey demanded.**

**"There's no need to yell little Joey. He's right here." Marick/Yugi said with an evil chuckle. **

**Then Marick/Yugi took off the cloak and dropped it and his feet. Téa, Tristin, Mai, Joey, Seto, Ryou and Mokuba all gasped in shock. Yami woke up and came out to talk to Yugi unaware he was possessed by Marick. Yami remained silent and just watched and listened to what was going on.**

**"Let 'im go, Marick!!!" Joey yelled looking pissed.**

**Yugi started holding Marick at bay. Yugi glanced at Yami. **

**"Yami spirit flame mode!!!" Yugi shouted. **

**Yami didn't know what Yugi was doing. But, then Yami turned into a spirit flame.**

**"Intergrate!!!" Yugi yelled as he slammed Yami's spirit flame into Joey's chest.**

**"Joey!!!" Tristin yelled running up to him.**

**Smoke raised from Joey's chest, he straightens up. Yami opened his eyes realizing he had possessed Joey. Yami looked up at Marick who by this time had regained control. Yami chuckled alittle.**

**"Joey, are you alright?" Tristin asked.**

**Yami chuckled then turned and looked at Tristin.**

**"I'm fine, Tristin. But, I'm just not exactly Joey, at least not just Joey." Yami said.**

**"What do you mean, man?" Tristin asked.**

**Yami looks back at Marick. Knowing Yugi could still hear him.**

**"So, that's what you were doing, Yugi." Yami said.**

**"What are you talking about, little Joey?" Marick/Yugi asked.**

**Then Marick/Yugi realized it was Yami.**

**"Well if it isn't the, Pharaoh." Marick/Yugi said.**

**"That's right Marick." Yami said.**

**"This is different. Usually when I take over Yugi I can sense him and hear him. But, this time I can't sense or hear Joey." Yami said. **

**"It sounds like 100 integration." Amidamaru said.**

**"Ah!" Yami yelled pounding his chest for a second.**

**Yami spun around and saw a samurai standing behind him.**

**"You scared me half to death. Who are you and what do you know of this?" Yami asked.**

**"My apologies. I'm called Amidamaru." He said.**

**"Tell me have you ever heard of Shamans?" **

**"Yes, Yugi told me about them once." Yami said.**

**"Did he tell you shamans have the ability to allow ghost and spirits to possess them?" Amidamaru asked.**

**"Yes." Yami said.**

**"The rare shaman such as Lord Yugi has the ability to allow a ghost or spirit to possess another. He usually doesn't like to do so. But, this time he had no choice." Amidamaru said.**

**"Who are you talking to Pharaoh?" Marick/Yugi asked.**

**Yami turned back to Marick/Yugi.**

**"I will free Yugi of your power Marick." Yami said.**

**"You can't beat me Pharaoh. I have 2 Egyptian God cards in my deck." Marick/Yugi said. **

**"Maybe not on his own." Seto said running to who he thought was Joey.**

**"Kaiba?" Yami asked as he turned to look at him.**

**"Listen, Wheeler I'm not really sure what's going on. But, I know my nephew and that is not him." Seto said.**

**"Your right it's not." Yami said.**

**"Kaiba, tell me do ya remember Marick?" Yami asked.**

**"You mean that wacko, who send you and Mai to the shadow realm? How could I forget that guy." Seto said.**

**"Yes him. Do ya remember dat duel me and Yug had 'ere last time?" Yami asked pretending to be Joey for Seto's sake. Because he knew Seto would have a hard enough time excepting that Yugi was possessed, Yami figured he didn't need to know Joey was as well.**

**"Yes, I do." Seto said.**

**"Well, remember how I wasn't myself?" Yami asked.**

**"Yes." Seto said.**

**"Da same ding has happened ta Yug basically." Yami said.**

**"What?" Seto asked.**

**"Yug's possessed." Yami said.**

**"Possessed?" Seto asked his eyes widen in shock.**

**"Yes." Yami said.**

**"By who?" Seto asked his eyes narrowing in anger.**

**"Marick." Yami said.**

**"OK." Seto said taking his deck from his duel disk.**

**"Take these." He said taking Yami hand placing his deck in it.**

**"My deck may not be as powerful as Marick's. But, it should help."**

**"It'll be enough Kaiba. Because with Yug's family behind me I **

**can't loss." Yami said.**

**"As long as I believe in da heart of da cards." He said.**

**"Wheeler, you sound like Yugi." Seto said.**

**Yami sighed.**

**"Kaiba, do you remember that tablet in the museum?" Yami asked.**

**"I remember." Seto said.**

**"That wasn't Yugi you saw on the tablet." Yami said.**

**"That was me."**

**"What are you talking about, Wheeler?" Seto asked.**

**"I'm not Joey." Yami said, as he quickly set up the dueling deck he was going to use.**

**"What do you mean?" Seto asked with a raised brow.**

**"My name is Yami. I'm the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle." Yami said.**

**"What are you talking about?" Seto asked.**

**"I'm curious do you have the second sight? Kaiba, did you see Yugi slam that spirit flame into Joey?" Yami asked.**

**"Yes." Seto said.**

**"That was me. Yugi made me possess Joey so, we could free him." Yami said.**

**Amidamaru flew over to Marick/Yugi knowing only Yugi could hear him. **

**"Stay strong Lord Yugi, Lord Yami will free you soon." Amidamaru said.**

**"Let's do this Marick." Yami said putting the deck in his duel disk.**

**"Very well Pharaoh." Marick/Yugi said.**

**"If I win you free Yugi and never bother him again." Yami said.**

**"Very well. But, if I win you give your power to me." Marick/Yugi said.**

**"Fine." Yami said.**

**"Let's take this to the shadow realm." Marick/Yugi said as the dock they were standing on was engulfed in a black fog.**

**The entire group was inside the fog.**

**"What's going?" Inuyasha asked as Seto ran back over.**

**"It's simple Inuyasha." Seto said.**

**"Go on." Inuyasha said.**

**"This has turned into a shadow game." Seto said.**

**"Shadow game?" Inuyasha asked.**

**"Dangerous games that were played in Egypt 5,000 years ago. They threatened to destroy the world before a brave and powerful Pharaoh at the cost of his own life sealed the magic away within the 7 Millennium Items. 5 of which belong to Yugi the other 2 belong to me." Shadi said appearing behind them.**

**"You're the guy from before." Inuyasha said.**

**"Yes, I serve the Pharaoh. Who usually resides within Yugi. But, at the moment the Pharaoh seems to be within Joey." Shadi said. **

**'What's this I only sense 2 Millennium Items within Yugi, 1 around his neck and 1 in his hand. But, I sense the Millennium Necklace within Joey.' He thought then there was a flash and the Millennium Necklace was visible around Joey's neck.**

**"Looks like little Yugi didn't want to risk little Joey and you losing and me casting my shadow magic on you." Marick/Yugi said.**

**"It appears so. Don't worry Yugi, I'll save you from Marick's **

**control." Yami said.**

**"Let's start this shadow game already." Marick/Yugi said.**

**"You go first Pharaoh."**

**"Fine." Yami said drawing his hand from his deck.**

**"I play Revival Jam in defense mode." Yami said.**

**"Then I play this card face down and end my turn." He said.**

**"I discard these cards and play these cards. Reborn the monster, to being back Dark Magician and Red-Eyes Black Dragon, both in attack mode. Then I end my turn." Marick/Yugi said.**

**'Why did I end my turn I wanted to attack? He couldn't have... he's only a weak child. Is it even possible for a child like Yugi to fight me like this?' Marick/Yugi thought.**

**"I play Monster Breeder in defense mode and I play this card face down." Yami said.**

**"Monster Breeder create your first slime token." He said as a slime token appeared.**

**"Now I end my turn." **

**"I summon Mystical Elf in defense mode. Then I play this card face down. Dark Magician attack his Monster Breeder." Marick/Yugi said as the Dark Magician started its attack on the Monster Breeder.**

**Yami chuckled a bit. **

**"I don't think so. You activate my trap Jam Defender." Yami said as Revival Jam defended Monster Breeder.**

**"I end my turn." Marick/Yugi said.**

**"I play 1 card face down. Monster Breeder create your second slime token." Yami said as another slime token appeared. **

**"Now I discard these cards and play 3 cards. Reborn the monsters." He said as Fortress Whale, Jinzo, and Insect Queen appeared.**

**"Jinzo destroy all his trap cards. Now Fortress Whale attack his Dark Magician." He said as his monster destroyed Marick/Yugi's monster.**

**"Insect Queen attack his Mystical Elf." He said as his monster destroyed another of Marick/Yugi's monster.**

**"Now I end my turn."**

**Meanwhile Yugi's spirit and mind were becoming weaker from fighting Marick if this continues very much longer he could pass out and his soul could be destroyed. Marick couldn't hear Yugi's thoughts. **

**'I have to get word to Yami. But, I don't know if I'm strong enough to speak.' Yugi thought. **

**Amidamaru and Yugi's spiritual connection was still very strong and Amidamaru could hear Yugi's thought.**

**"Lord Yami, Lord Yugi is fighting Marick. But, he is becoming **

**weaker." Amidamaru said.**

**"I fear he may not last much longer."**

**"Yugi, if you can hear me I'll finish this as fast as I can." Yami said.**

**"So, just hang in there!!!" He yelled.**

**'Huh? But, how did Yami know? Amidamaru must still be able to hear my thoughts.' Yugi thought.**

**"Yes, Lord Yugi. I am still able to hear your thoughts." Amidamaru said.**

**'Good.' Yugi thoughts were starting to come out as more like gasps.**

**"I discard this card and then I play this card Reborn the Monster to bring back Gaea the Fierce Knight. In defense mode." Marick/Yugi said.**

**"Now I end my turn."**

**"Lord Yami, he is getting worse!" Amidamaru called out to him. **

**"Hang in there Yugi. I'll free you, from Marick's control. I promise." Yami said.**

**'I have 5 monsters on the field not counting my 2 slime tokens I'm not sure if Yugi could hang on another turn I just have to risk it.' Yami thought.**

**"Monster breeder create your third and final slime token." He said as the last slime token appeared.**

**"Now I play 4 cards face down, Fortress Whale destroy his Red-Eyes Black Dragon." He said as Fortress Whale destroyed Red-Eyes Black Dragon.**

**"Now I end my turn." He said.**

**"I play 3 cards, 2 Change of Hearts and 1 Brain Control. And I take control of your Jinzo, Fortress Whale, and Insect Queen, then I sacrifice your monsters to summon my Obelisk the Tormenter." Marick/Yugi said.**

**"Now, I end my turn."**

**'I'm...sorry...guys...it...doesn't...look...like...I'm...gonna...make...it... this...time.' Yugi thought in gasps.**

**"Lord Yugi, please do not talk like that." Amidamaru pled. **

**'I'm...sorry...old...friend...but, I...don't...think...I...can...hold...on.' Yugi thought in gasps.**

**"Amidamaru, what's wrong?" Yami asked.**

**"Lord Yami, you have to finish this on the next turn. Or we may loss Lord Yugi, forever." Amidamaru said.**

**"What? Hang on Yugi!!!" Yami yelled.**

**'I'll...try.' Yugi thought in gasps.**

**"If I could help you Lord Yugi, I would." Amidamaru said.**

**'I...know.' Yugi thought in gasps.**

**"Safe your strength Lord Yugi." Amidamaru pled.**

**"I scarifies my three slime tokens to summon the all powerful Slither the Sky Dragon." Yami said.**

**"Then I activate my Infinite Cards magic card, then I activate Pot of Greed and Card of Safe Return." He said.**

**"I draw 2 cards. Now I activate 2 Pot of Greeds and draw 4 cards." He said.**

**"Wow, now Slither is up to 6,000 attack points." Seto said.**

**"Sota, why is my big brother acting like this?" Mokuba asked looking up at Seto.**

**"Mokuba, do you remember Marick?" Seto asked kneeling down so he was eye level with Mokuba.**

**"Yeah, I remember that wacko. What does that have to do with Yugi?" Mokuba asked.**

**"Mokuba, Marick has possessed Yugi." Seto said.**

**"Is he gonna get back to normal?" Mokuba asked.**

**"Yes, he will. I promise." Seto said putting his hands on Mokuba's shoulders.**

**"OK." Mokuba said turning to watch the duel and took a couple of steps closer to the duel.**

**"Hey Sota, why is Joey dueling Marick anyway?" Mokuba asked as Seto stood up.**

**"If Wheeler wins this Marick has promised to free Yugi and never bother him again." Seto said walking towards the duel and stopping right next to Mokuba.**

**"Do you think he can do it?" Mokuba asked.**

**"Yes, he can." Seto said.**

**"Now I activate my last facedown card Hirortoma." Yami said.**

**"Why, is Joey rushing?" Mokuba asked.**

**"Lord Yugi?!" Amidamaru pled with panic in his voice.**

**'I'm...still...here, Amidamaru.' Yugi thought in gasps.**

**"Good." Amidamaru said with relieve in his voice.**

**"Does anyone else see that samurai next to Marick?" Seto asked.**

**"I see him." Inuyasha said.**

**"So do I." Kagome said.**

**"I do too." Mokuba said.**

**"OK, so I'm not hallucinating." Seto said.**

**"No you're not." Kagome said walking over and joining her brother and youngest son.**

**"Well, if Joey attacks Marick with Slither now then Marick's lifepoints will go down to zero and Marick will lose the duel." Seto said looking at his sister.**

**"Slither destroy his Obelisk." Yami said as Slither attacked Obelisk and destroyed it.**

**"This duel is over Marick. Now, free Yugi." Yami said.**

**"You win, Pharaoh." Marick/Yugi said.**

**Then a spirit flame left Yugi and was promptly engulfed by the shadows. The Shadow Realm began to slowly fade away around them. Yugi's body collapsed. Amidamaru quickly went to spirit flame mode, fearing that Yugi wouldn't make it long enough for the Shadow Realm to fade away. **

**"Intergrate." Amidamaru said and entered Yugi attempting to lend Yugi some of his strength. **

**When he entered it caused Yugi's body to go into a trance. Amidamaru appeared in Yugi mind in the hall, he quickly ran into Yugi's chamber and he saw Yugi about to collasp Amidamaru ran over and caught him.**

**"Amidamaru?" Yugi asked in gasps.**

**"Yes, Lord Yugi." Amidamaru said.**

**"Amidamaru...something's...wrong." Yugi said in gasps.**

**"What is it, Lord Yugi?" Amidamaru asked.**

**"I...can't...see." Yugi said in gasps.**

**"Are you saying that you're blind?" Amidamaru asked waving a hand in Yugi's face. **

**"I'm...afraid...so." Yugi said in gasps.**

**MEANWHILE ON THE OUTSIDE**

**Yami's spirit flame left Joey and Yami ran back to Yugi, as the Shadow Realm completely disappeared. Then the Millennium **

**Puzzle flashed and Yami returned to it.**

**"What did Yug just do, and why do I have da Millennium Necklace on?" Joey asked.**

**"It's a long story." Inuyasha said.**

**"Okay." Joey said. **

**Yami appeared inside of Yugi's mind.**

**"Yugi?" Yami asked with concern on his face and in his voice.**

**"I'm...fine...Yami." Yugi said in gasps as Amidamaru helped him sit down.**

**"If you can call being blind being fine." Amidamaru said.**

**Yami looked down at the floor of Yugi's soul room at this.**

**"Amidamaru!!!" Yugi shouted.**

**"My apologizes. I will not speak of it again if you do not wish me too." Amidamaru said.**

**"I...don't." Yugi said in gasps.**

**"Very well, Lord Yugi." Amidamaru said.**

**"There's...no...point...in...them...knowing...all...it...will...do...is... serve...to...provide...them...with...another...cause...for...worry...they've...already...been...worried...enough...about...me... for...awhile." Yugi said in gasps.**


	7. YUGI IS CHIBIFIED

**CHAPTER 7 **

**"Yugi Is Chibi-Fied"**

**"Yami...promise...me...you...won't...say...anything." Yugi said in gasps.**

**Yami sighed then he looked at Yugi.**

**"OK. But, only until it becomes dangerous, if it does, I'm telling them." Yami said. **

**"OK." Yugi said.**

**"I'm glad you agree Hiraki." Yami said. **

**Seto, Joey, Mai, Kagome, Inuyasha, Ryou and Mokuba ran over to Yugi and Seto started shaking Yugi trying to wake him up.**

**"I...had...probably...better...wake...up...Amidamaru...go...on...I'll...wake...up...right...after...you...leave." Yugi said in gasps.**

**"Of course Lord Yugi." Amidamaru said. **

**Then Amidamaru left Yugi's body in spirit flame mode. Yugi started to come out of his trance and opened his eyes. Yugi was gasping for air.**

**"Yugi are you alright?" Seto asked.**

**Who...is...it?**

**"It's Kaiba." Yami said.**

**"I'm...fine...Uncle...Sota." Yugi lied in gasps, struggling to stand up. **

**Inuyasha stood there, with his arms crossed about 5 feet away from Yugi. **

**"Thank goodness." Seto said. **

**Suddenly a real Time Wizard monster appeared and sent an attack at Yugi. The attack hit Yugi. Then there was a blinding flash and a 6-year-old boy stood there. **

**"Huh?" Chibi-Yugi asked. **

**Joey blinked a few times. **

**"Yug, you ok?" Joey asked. **

**Yugi's eyes widen then he sees Kagome, Inuyasha and ran over and hid behind Inuyasha.**

**"Daddy, who's he?" Chibi-Yugi asked.**

**Inuyasha looked down at Chibi-Yugi.**

**"Come 'ere." Inuyasha said kneeling on the ground and picking up Chibi-Yugi and stand up holding Chibi-Yugi on his hip.**

**"They're friends, you can trust them. Don't worry." Inuyasha said.**

**"OK." Chibi-Yugi said.**

**"Good." Inuyasha said smiling at the others and putting Chibi-Yugi down.**

**"Oh my, it would seem Lord Yugi has reverted to the mindset **

**of a child." Amidamaru stated.**

**"Oh great, just great. Now what're we gonna do?" Joey asked.**

**"You'll all die, including Yoh." Tristin said sounding nothing like Tristin we all know.**

**"Bason!!!" He shouted as a Chinese warlord ghost appeared behind him.**

**"100 integration!!!" He shouted. **

**Bason went to spirit flame mode and entered Tristin.**

**"I believe I will start with Yoh's reincarnation, then I will move on to the rest of you." Bason/Tristin said. **

**Then he charged at Chibi-Yugi. Chibi-Yugi gasped, Bason/Tristin raised the spear that he now had in his hand and prepared to bring it down on Chibi-Yugi.**

**"I don't know what effects this could have on Yugi. But, if I don't he'll be killed. YuGiOh!!!" Yami shouted. **

**Then the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yami still in his teenage form took Chibi-Yugi's place and was standing there. The others were looking at a teenager again. **

**"Amidamaru!!!" Yami shouted.**

**Amidamaru turned back into spirit flame mode. Yami grabbed hold of the spirit flame.**

**"Intergrate!!!"**

**Then Yami slammed Amidamaru's spirit flame into himself. Amidamaru/Yami dodged then looked at Inuyasha.**

**"Inuyasha!!!" Amidamaru/Yami shouted.**

**Then Amidamaru/Yami ran over to Inuyasha.**

**"Do you still have Lord Yugi's Tetsusaiga?" Amidamaru/Yami asked.**

**"Yes, I do. Here, Amidamaru." Inuyasha said just loud enough for only Amidamaru/Yami to hear him, then he handed Amidamaru/Yami Yugi's Tetsusaiga.**

**"Thank you." Amidamaru/Yami said tying Tetsusaiga to his waist. **

**Then he and Inuyasha both had to dodged one of Bason/Tristin's attacks and Amidamaru/Yami narrowed his eyes at Bason/Tristin.**

**"What da hell is goin' on? Why's Tristin actin' like dis?" Joey asked running over to Amidamaru/Yami.**

**"That is not Lord Tristin." Amidamaru/Yami said.**

**"What? Are ya blind or somethin' Yug?" Joey asked.**

**"Are you? Can you not see the aura? Or see the Chinese warlord behind him?" Amidamaru/Yami asked.**

**Joey blinked a couple of times and then he looked at Bason/Tristin.**

**"Who the hell are you? Both of you?" Joey asked.**

**"My name is well known and feared even after 600 years." Amidamaru/Yami said.**

**"What's dat name?" Joey asked narrowing his eyes at Amidamaru/Yami.**

**"I am called Amidamaru." Amidamaru/Yami said.**

**Joey's eyes widen at that name.**

**"Amidamaru as in Amidamaru the Fiend?" Seto asked.**

**"The bane of a thousand men." Bason/Tristin said.**

**"Yes. But, at the moment my only concern is the well being of **

**Lord Joey and all of the others." Amidamaru/Yami told Bason/Tristin. **

**Then Amidamaru/Yami turned to Joey. **

**"The reason Lord Tristin is behaving the way he is, it is quite simple he has been taken over by a past life. To exact Ren Tao has taken Lord Tristin's body over. Lord Yami, is concerned about the effect of going YuGiOh as they call it and me possessing Lord Yugi while he is a child. So, I must snap Lord Tristin out of it quickly. Unfortunately the only way to do that is to cause harm to Lord Tristin." Amidamaru/Yami said.**

**"I know if Tristin were in his right mind he tell ya ta do what ya haveta ta stop 'im, as long as ya don't kill 'im." Joey said. **

**Amidamaru/Yami smirked. **

**"Right." Amidamaru/Yami said.**

**'We have attack him, now.' Yami said inside of Amidamaru's head. **

**'Right.' Amidamaru thought back to Yami.**

**'There is suddenly a difference in there power output. Damn it, he has yet again achieved 100 integration.' Bason/Tristin thought.**

**Ryou remembered all about Yoh, Amidamaru and Harusame The Sword Of Light. Then Ryou turned and ran at full speed towards The Funbari Museum. Because the fact is he's the reincarnation of Morty Oyamada.**

**"I wonder where he's going." Inuyasha said.**

**Ryou quickly returned with Harusame.**

**"Amidamaru, here I brought Harusame." Ryou said running over to Amidamaru/Yami and Amidamaru/Yami took the Harusame.**

**"Thank you." Amidamaru/Yami said as he tied Harusame around his waist.**

**Amidamaru/Yami took the Tatha-Gata stance that had earned him the title of the fiend 600 years ago. Amidamaru/Yami drew his swords and charged at Bason/Tristin. **

**"Amida-Ryu Halo Blade!" Amidamaru/Yami shouted. **

**Then Bason/Tristin collapsed from his injuries and Bason's **

**spirit flame left Tristin and returned to the memorial tablet. Amidamaru/Yami returned his swords to their sheaths and sighed.**

**"Lord Tristin has returned to normal." Amidamaru/Yami said.**

**Then Joey and the others ran to Tristin. Amidamaru spirit flame left Yami's body.**

**"YuGiOh!" Yami shouted turning control over to Chibi-Yugi. **

**There was a blinding flash from the Millennium Puzzle and Chibi-Yugi stood there. Chibi-Yugi collapsed and Inuyasha ran over and caught him before he landed. Inuyasha picked him up and carried Chibi-Yugi over to Kagome.**

**"Hey, Amidamaru?" Inuyasha asked.**

**"Yes, Lord Inuyasha. What is it?" Amidamaru asked.**

**"Do you really think Yugi is gonna be OK?" Inuyasha asked.**

**"Yes, Lord Yugi should be fine in alittle while. He had to endure not only Lord Yami taking over but also, me possessing him both within 5 minutes. For a child that can be extremely overwhelming." Amidamaru said. **

**Then Amidamaru floated over to Inuyasha, Kagome and Chibi-Yugi. There was a bright flash and Amidamaru entered the memorial tablet Chibi-Yugi still had in the pocket of his habroi.**

**"Where'd Amidamaru go?" Inuyasha asked.**

**"He went into his memorial tablet." Ryou said.**

**"You sure know a lot about this stuff, Bakura." Seto said.**

**"I should I've known Amidamaru for over 80 years." Ryou said**

**"I dink maybe it would be better if ya were ta take Yug, wit ya guys, through da well." Joey said.**

**"I agree with Joey." Seto said.**

**"It's dangerous there." Inuyasha said.**

**"We know. But, he has you to protect him." Ryou said.**

**"And Miroku, Sango, and Kirara." Kagome said.**

**"Yes, not to mention he has Amidamaru and Yami to protect him. As long as Yugi has the Millennium Puzzle on and has the memorial tablet in his pocket he will never be alone." Ryou said.**

**"OK." Inuyasha said.**

**"I don't know if any of you guys can get through the well, aside from the family." Kagome said.**

**"I know I can." Joey said.**

**"Unfortunately the rest of us can't. I don't think, we can. But, then again I never tried before." Ryou said.**

**"Then come on. You guys can at least see us off." Inuyasha said.**

**"Of course." Ryou said.**

**Chibi-Yugi opened his eyes and jumped from Inuyasha's grip and landed next to Tristin. Chibi-Yugi raised his hand as a sennen eye appeared on his forehead the Millennium Puzzle glowed faintly a beam came from Chibi-Yugi's hand and hit Tristin there was a bright flash and Tristin's injuries healed he opened his eyes as the sennen eye disappeared from Chibi-Yugi's forehead. Then Tristin looked at the rest of the group in confusion.**

**"What happened? Where's Yugi?" Tristin asked.**

**"He doesn't remember what he did to Yugi. Is that even possible?" Seto asked.**

**"Of course he was possessed, so it's possible." Ryou said.**

**"Possessed?" Tristin asked.**

**"Yes." Ryou said.**

**"Who was possessed?" Tristin asked.**

**"You, Tristin." Joey said.**

**"What is it that I did to Yugi?" Tristin asked sadly.**

**Everyone looked away from Tristin except for Chibi-Yugi.**

**"Joey, where is Yugi!?!" Tristin demanded standing up and sending a glare at Joey. **

**"Hi." Chibi-Yugi said.**

**"Hi, kid." Tristin said.**

**"Tristin look around the kid's neck." Joey said.**

**Tristin raised an eyebrow but did what his friend told him. Tristin stepped back in shock.**

**"Y-Y-Yugi?" Tristin asked in a bit of a stutter.**

**"You shadow summoned a Time Wizard, you told it to attack Yugi and now he's a kid again." Seto said. **

**"Well, we should probably get a move on if we want to get home by mourning." Inuyasha said to Kagome.**

**"Right." Kagome said.**

**Inuyasha walked over to Chibi-Yugi and picked him up.**

**"Let's go home." Inuyasha said.**

**"OK, daddy." Chibi-Yugi said.**

**The group all headed to the well. Tristin and Bakura said their good-byes and left the well building and head to their respective homes.**

**"Joey, Sota, Mokuba and Mai you'll visit won't you?" Kagome asked.**

**"Y'know it. Even if Yug doesn't remember it he's my best friend." Joey said.**

**"I'm glad you still feel that way. Because my guess is that, that **

**Millennium Puzzle of his maybe able to reverse the effect of this on his mind. Who knows for all we know next time you see him he could be back completely." Inuyasha said.**

**"I dink it's already started to do it. Yug, used shadow magic back at da dock." Joey said. **

**"So, that's what that was." Inuyasha said.**

**"Yep." Joey said.**

**"Inuyasha, you go on ahead and take Yugi, I'll be right behind you." Kagome said.  
**

**"K." Inuyasha said jumping through the well with Chibi-Yugi on his back.**

**"Bye, Sota. C'ya later." Kagome said. **

**"Take care of yourself sis and make sure you take good care of Yugi." Seto said.**

**"We will, don't worry." Kagome said.**

**Kagome climbed onto the ledge of the well. Kagome smiled at the group, then jumped through the well. When Kagome came out of the well Inuyasha was playing with Chibi-Yugi.**

**"Having fun are we?" Kagome asked.**

**"Hi mommy." Chibi-Yugi said.**

**"Hey, Kagome." Inuyasha said.**

**"I'll go ahead to the village and tell the others about Yugi." Kagome said.**

**"Good idea." Inuyasha said.**

**"Right, I'll call for you when it's time." Kagome said walking towards the village.**

**A FEW MINUTES LATER**

**Kagome walked into Keade's hut.**

**"Hi, Kagome." Miroku said.**

**"Hi, Miroku." Kagome said.  
**

**"What is troubling ye?" Keade asked.**

**"Well, there's something I need to tell you before Inuyasha comes to the village." Kagome said.**

**"What is it?" Shippo asked.**

**"Inuyasha and I have a child. We had him a few years ago we left him with my mom on the other side of the well. He gonna stay here with us for now. And we got married quite a few years ago." Kagome said.**

**"Why did ye not tell us sooner?" Keade asked.**

**"We thought he would be safer if no one here knew." Kagome said.**

**"I understand." Keade said.**

**MEANWHILE WITH CHIBI-YUGI AND INUYASHA**

**Chibi-Yugi's eyes glowed bright red. Chibi-Yugi's hair grew out and turned white. Chibi-Yugi's fingernails turned into claws. Chibi-Yugi's ears turned into dog-ears like his fathers. Inuyasha smiled at Chibi-Yugi.**

**"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled.**

**"That would be your mom." Inuyasha said.**

**"Get on." He said kneeling down in front of Chibi-Yugi with his back turned to him.**

**"OK, daddy." Chibi-Yugi said climbing on Inuyasha's back.**

**Inuyasha ran back to the village the way he does and walked into Keade's hut. Then he kneeled down to let Chibi-Yugi off his back.**

**"Mommy." Chibi-Yugi said running over to Kagome and hugging her.**

**"Guys, this is our son Yugi." Kagome said.**

**"Hi, Yugi." Shippo said.**

**"Hi." Chibi-Yugi said smiling.**

**"Yugi, that's Shippo." Inuyasha said.**

**"And this is Miroku." He said walking over to Miroku and putting a hand on his shoulder.**

**"Hi." Chibi-Yugi said.**

**"I'm Sango." She said.**

**"Hi." Chibi-Yugi said.**

**Then Chibi-Yugi looked at Keade. **

**"Who's she?" Chibi-Yugi asked.**

**"That's Keade." Kagome said.**

**"Hello, little one." Keade said.**

**"Hi." Chibi-Yugi said.**

**"Inuyasha, are we going to remain in the village or move on?" Miroku asked.**

**"What do you think, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.**

**"I think we should move on." Kagome said.**

**"Ye should rest here until mourning." Keade said.**

**"I agree we should wait until mourning to move on." Miroku said.**

**"Right." Inuyasha said.**

**A MONTH LATER**

**Chibi-Yugi shot out of bed in a cold sweat. Everyone else was asleep.**

**"What's wrong?" Yami asked appearing in spirit form in front of Yugi.**

**"Just a bad dream, Yami." Chibi-Yugi said.**

**"Tell me about it." Yami said.**

**"It was...I think it was a memory. I was dueling a man his name was I think it was Pegasus, I beat him and freed uncle Sota, Mokuba, and Grandpa from him, with your help. That's when I woke up." Chibi-Yugi said.**

**"That was Duelist Kingdom almost 3 years ago." Yami said smiling at Chibi-Yugi.**

**"Really." Chibi-Yugi asked.**

**"Yes, it would seem that your memories of your past are returning." Yami said as Inuyasha opened his eyes and looked at his son who by the looks of it was talking to himself.**

**"Yugi, who are you talking too?" Inuyasha asked.**

**"Yami." Chibi-Yugi said.**

**"OK, then." Inuyasha said as Chibi-Yugi stood and started to walk out of the hut.**

**"Hey, where ya going?" Inuyasha asked. **

**"I just need to do a little thinking that's all." Chibi-Yugi said.**

**"Ya sure?" Inuyasha asked.**

**"Yeah." Chibi-Yugi said.**

**Then Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yami returned to the Millennium Puzzle. Chibi-Yugi walks out and then runs the way they do and ends up stopping to catch his breath about 3 miles away from the village. Then suddenly Chibi-Yugi is attack by Kogora, Kana and one of Naraku's demon puppets. Chibi-Yugi took his full demon form.**

**"Capture the boy." The demon puppet said.**

**"Iron Reaper Soul Stealer!!!" Chibi-Yugi shouted in a deep demonic voice, using one of his father's attacks on the demon puppet and destroying it.**

**"Who are you?" Chibi-Yugi asked in a deep demonic voice.**

**"I am Kogora, the Wind." She said.**

**"I am Kana, the Void." She said.**

**"I wonder why Naraku wants this child." Kana said.**

**"I don't know. We'll worry about that later. Right now, let's worry about capturing the child." Kogora said. **

**Then Kogora used her fan to cause a strong breeze that made Chibi-Yugi slam into a tree and lose conciseness. Then Kogora picked up Chibi-Yugi and flew off with him and Kana on her feather luckily both the Millennium Puzzle remained around Chibi-Yugi's neck and the memorial tablet remained in the pocket of Chibi-Yugi's habroi.**

**MEANWHILE WITH INUYASHA **

**Inuyasha gasped and ran out of the hut waking up Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara and Myoga they all run after Inuyasha. Inuyasha was on all fours sniffing the ground by the time the others arrived.**

**"Inuyasha, what's wrong?" Kagome asked.**

**"Naraku has Yugi." Inuyasha said.**

**"There's the stench of Naraku here and there was obviously a fight. I heard Yugi cry out that's when I came running. But, it looks like I didn't make it here in time to stop it." He said guiltily as Joey arrives from the well.**

**"I knew dis Naraku guy would be trouble." Joey said.**

**"We had better find him before Naraku can corrupt him." Miroku said.**

**"I agree, Lord Inuyasha." Myoga said.**

**"Naraku is ruthless, and who knows what he would do if he discovered that Yugi is your son, Inuyasha and Kagome." Sango said and Kagome gasps.**

**"What if he..."**

**"He won't, I promise." Inuyasha said cutting Kagome off. **

**MEANWHILE WITH CHIBI-YUGI **

**Naraku embedded a corrupt shard of the Shikon Jewel in Chibi-Yugi's back who was still in full demon form.**

**"Boy, what is your name?" Naraku asked.**

**"My name is Yugi, Milord." Chibi-Yugi said in a deep demonic voice.**

**"What manner of demon are you?" Naraku asked.**

**"It depends Milord." Chibi-Yugi said in a deep demonic voice. **

**Then Millennium Puzzle and Amidamaru's memorial tablet flash and Amidamaru emerged from the memorial tablet and Yami appeared in spirit form. The only one of the two that Naraku could see was Amidamaru.**

**"What the hell is that samurai doing behind you?" Naraku asked.**

**"Naraku, you did this to Lord Yugi." Amidamaru hissed.**

**"Yugi, do you know this samurai?" Naraku asked.**

**"Yes, Milord. He is Amidamaru my shaman spirit alley." Chibi-Yugi said in a deep demonic voice, and Naraku's eyes widened a moment.**

**"Did you say Amidamaru, as in Amidamaru the fiend?" Naraku asked.**

**"Yes, Milord this Amidamaru and the Amidamaru of legend are one and the same." Chibi-Yugi said in a deep demonic voice.**

**"Well, with the fiend working for me I'll be unstoppable." Naraku said.**

**"Yes, Milord." Chibi-Yugi said in a deep demonic voice.**

**"I'll never help the likes of you Naraku." Amidamaru hissed.**

**"You will if you wish to protect your lord. Yugi, leave me." Naraku said.**

**"Yes, Milord." Chibi-Yugi said in a deep demonic voice, then, bowed and he turned and walked out. **

**A MONTH LATER**

**Kana stood behind Yugi who had stopped upon leaveing Naraku's chambers. Then the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yami took a physical form.**

** Hiraki, you must stop this now. Yami said. **

** Stay out of this Yami. Chibi-Yugi said in a deep demonic voice.**

**"Yugi?" Kana asked.**

**"Yes, Kana?" Chibi-Yugi asked in a deep demonic voice.**

**"What are you speaking in?" Kana asked.**

**"It's a very old dialect." Chibi-Yugi said in a deep demonic voice.**

**"What is it?" Kana asked.**

**"It's ancient Egyptian." Chibi-Yugi said in a deep demonic voice.**

**"Yugi, who's the young man behind you?" Kana asked pointing at Yami.**

**"That's Yami." Chibi-Yugi said in a deep demonic voice.**

**Then the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yami returned to the Millennium Puzzle. Kana's mirror glowed and an image of Kikyo appeared in it.**

**"Kana, go warn Naraku. I'll deal with Kikyo." Chibi-Yugi said in a deep demonic voice and bound off the way they do and landed behind Kikyo. **

**Amidamaru flew after him.**

**"You must be Kikyo." He said.**

**"Yes, and you are?" Kikyo asked.**

**"The son of your reincarnation and former lover." Chibi-Yugi said in a deep demonic voice.**

**"You are Inuyasha and Kagome's son?" Kikyo asked.**

**"Yes." Chibi-Yugi said in a deep demonic voice, then sniffed the air for a moment.**

**"Speak of the devils." He said as Inuyasha landed behind him with Kagome on his back and let her down.**

**"Damn, we're to late. Naraku has already corrupted him. But, how?" Inuyasha asked and Kagome gasps.**

**"Inuyasha there's a jewel shard in Yugi's back." Kagome said.**

**"So, that's how. He used a corrupt jewel shard to corrupt our son." Inuyasha said as Naraku appeared.**

**"I had no idea Yugi was your son until now." Naraku said.**

**"You baster. Let him go, this is between us." Inuyasha hissed out.**

**Amidamaru took on spirit flame mode.**

**"Intergrate!!!" Amidamaru shouted slamming into Chibi-Yugi.**

**'Amidamaru, what happened?' Chibi-Yugi asked inside Amidamaru's head.**

**'I'm glad you've returned to normal, Lord Yugi.' Amidamaru thought back to Chibi-Yugi.**

**'Huh? What happened to me? What's going on?' Chibi-Yugi asked inside Amidamaru's head.**

**'Lord Yugi, you were corrupted by Naraku and turned against your father.' Amidamaru thought back to Chibi-Yugi. **

**Then the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yami took a physical form.**

**"Who are you boy?" Naraku asked when he saw Yami.**

**"You can call Pharaoh, Naraku. I can allow this madness to continue no longer." Yami said as a Sennen Eye appeared on his forehead. **

**"Neither can I." Chibi-Yugi said as the Millennium Puzzle gave off a blinding flashed and when the light faded Yugi stood there back to normal in his teenage full demon form.**

**"Yami, let me handle Naraku." Yugi said in a deep demonic voice as a Sennen Eye appeared on his forehead and Yami ran over to Yugi's side.**

**"Yugi, you can't sink to his level." Yami said with worry in his voice. **

**Then Yugi glared at Yami and the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yami returned to it against his will.**

**"PENTLY GAME!!!" Yugi shouted in anger pointing a finger at Naraku and Inuyasha, Kikyo, Joey and Kagome's mouths drop open.**

**"I've never seen dis side of Yug, before." Joey said.**

**"I'll be honest with ya Joey, neither have I." Inuyasha said with worry in his voice.**

**"MIND CRUSH!!!" Yugi shouted in anger. **

**Then power wave hit its target. Naraku collapsed as the power wave hit him and fell into a coma like state as his mind was sent to the Shadow Realm. But, his body remained alive.**

**"Now one last thing to take care of." Yugi growled out.**

**'Lord Yugi, what have you done? And what are you going to do?' Amidamaru asked inside of Yugi's head.**

**'I sent Naraku's mind to the Shadow Realm.' Yugi said in a deep demonic voice inside Amidamaru's head.**

**Then Yugi cracked his knuckles and smirked strangely.**

**"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!!!" Yugi shouted in anger with a deep demonic voice. **

**Then his attack hit and shredded Naraku to bits and pieces. Leaving Yugi standing there claws covered in blood.**

**'Lord Yugi.' Amidamaru gasped in shock inside Yugi's head.**

**Yugi growled glanced at Inuyasha as Yugi was observing his claws and smirking strangely. Then he laughed strangely. Amidamaru left Yugi's body and watched him warily.**

**"Lord Yugi, what the matter with you?" Amidamaru asked with worry in his voice.**

**Yugi smirked strangely and charged at Inuyasha. Then he froze in his tracks and turned to face towards the direction of the well and so did Inuyasha.**

**"Yoh-Ko, I can not allow this madness to continue." Shesshomaru said. **

**"Stay out of this Shesshomaru, this is between me and the **

**half-breed." Yugi said in a deep demonic voice.**

**Jaken gasped.**

**"Milord, do you smell that?" Jaken asked.**

**"Yes, I do." The past's Shesshomaru said.**

**"What is wrong Milord?" Rin asked.**

**"I am not sure. Let us check it out." The past's Shesshomaru said.**

**Then the trio quickly arrive at the scene just within Rin's earshot and remain silent and out of sight.**

**"YOH-KO STOP PLEASE!!! I DO NOT WISH TO HARM YOU!!! BUT, I WILL IF I MUST!!!" Shesshomaru shouted and the Shesshomaru from the past gasped and lean against a tree in shock.**

**"Are you well, Milord?" Jaken asked.**

**"I am fine, Jaken. But, did he just say Yoh-Ko?" The past's Shesshomaru asked.**

**"I believe so, Milord. Do you know this Yoh-Ko fellow?" Jaken asked.**

**"Yes, he was my father's best friend." The past's Shesshomaru said.**

**"Stay out of it, Shesshomaru. This is between me and the half-breed. Since when did you care what happens to your little**

**brother?" Yugi asked in a deep demonic voice.**

**"Father talked some sense in to me a month ago. Inuyasha and I made amends." Shesshomaru said and Yugi rolled his eyes.**

**"Oh please, Inutashio died 80 years ago." Yugi said in a deep **

**demonic voice.**

**"That's true but his ghost possessed my nephew and through him talked some sense into me." Shesshomaru said.**

**"Let's see if you've learned anything." Yugi said in a deep demonic voice**

**Then Yugi flipped his hair and pulled out a rose. Yugi twirled the rose and the petals began to fall off it. Then he raised it above his head.**

**"ROSE WHIP!!!" Yugi shouted in a deep demonic voice, lowering his arm and the rose transformed into a whip.**

**"What's wit da whip?" Joey asked in confusion.**

**"It is a specialty weapon of spirit animals, the last time I saw it Lord Yoh-Ko was using it." Myoga said.**

**"Now, it makes sense." Inuyasha muttered under his breath.**

**"But, how could Yugi use this weapon Myoga?" Miroku asked.**

**"I am not sure." Myoga said.**

**"He's Yoh-Ko's reincarnation and a shaman." Inuyasha said.**

**Rin was starring at the fighting demons in shock.**

**"ROSE WHIP LASH!!!" Yugi shouted in a deep demonic voice. **

**Then attacked Shesshomaru with it knocking him back 20 feet. Then Yugi unsheathed The Sword Of Light and prepared **

**to attack Shesshomaru with it.**

**"Milord, he refuses to fight back." Rin said.**

**"What?" The past's Shesshomaru asked looking at the two fighting demons.**

**"YOH-KO, SNAP OUT OF IT PLEASE!!!" Shesshomaru plead getting to his feet. Yugi smirked evilly.**

**"Amidamaru and I have integrated and fought together for many years. That's how I can do this, I learned it through muscle memory. AMID-RYU SHOCKWAVE BUDDHA-GIRI!!!" Yugi shouted in a deep demonic voice as his attack hit Shesshomaru. **

**Shesshomaru was slammed into a tree, and fell to his knees. Shesshomaru stood up holding onto his chest. The past's Shesshomaru, and Inuyasha gasped.**

**"He's wounded." Inuyasha said and jumped in.**

**"Yugi, that's enough cut it out." He said.**

**"I don't think so, dad. I'm having way to much fun." Yugi said in a deep demonic voice as Inuyasha was surrounded by a red aura and lifted off the ground.**

**"Release him at once, Yugi." Yami shouted with anger in his voice as the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yami took a physical form. **

**"Very well, Pharaoh. I will." Yugi said in a deep demonic voice. **

**Then Yugi threw Inuyasha hard into a tree knocking him out cold. Shesshomaru gasped in pain. Yugi took the helt of his Tokjin in hand and pulled it out so he had two swords in hand.**

**"Now to finish you off."**

**"NO!!! Lord Yami, you must stop him now. If he kills again like this not even you will be able to save him from the demon." Amidamaru said with worry in his voice.**

**"AMIDA-RYU HALO BLADE!!!!!" Yugi shouted in a deep demonic voice and used the attack on Shesshomaru. **

**Then suddenly the past's Shesshomaru appeared and used his Tokjin to block the attack. The past's Shesshomaru stood there giving Yugi one of his death glares, and Yugi didn't so much as flinch.**

**"Jaken, tend to my future self." The past's Shesshomaru said.**

**"Yes, of course Milord." Jaken said running to Shesshomaru.**

**"Are you alright, Lord Shesshomaru?" Jaken asked.**

**Shesshomaru smiled at Jaken.**

**"I am fine, Jaken." Shesshomaru said.**

**"Where is Rin?" He asked.**

**"Hiding behind the bushes, Milord." Jaken said.**

**"Hiraki, snap out of it!" Yami shouted with worry in his voice.**

**Then Yugi was surrounded by a red aura and lifted off the ground.**

** I will not allow you to become a demon. Yami said.**

** LET ME GO!!! Yugi shouted in a deep demonic voice, then he glared at Yami and growled at him.**

**"Shesshomaru, are you alright?" Yami asked looking at him.**

**"I'm fine." Shesshomaru said running over to Inuyasha. **

**Then Yami went back to focusing on Yugi.**

**"Is Lord Inuyasha going to be OK?" Amidamaru asked Shesshomaru and Shesshomaru nodded.**

**"He will be fine." Shesshomaru said and headed back to the well.**

** Release me at once, Pharaoh! Yugi demanded in a deep demonic voice struggling against the power of the Millennium Puzzle.**

** I am sorry, Hiraki. But, I can not do that. Yami said.**

**Yugi closed his eyes. His eyes had been glowing red since he fought Kogora and Kana. Yugi's eyes had stopped glowing. But, were still blood red. Inuyasha came to and picked up the slight and sudden change in Yugi's scent.**

**"Wait, Yami!" Inuyasha cried out jumping to his feet.**

**"What is it, Inuyasha?" Yami asked.**

**"Yugi's scent has changed again." Inuyasha said.**

**"What do you mean by it changed?" Yami asked.**

**"It's faint. But, I can pick up human in his scent. When he was fighting Shesshomaru all I picked up was the scent of two full demons." Inuyasha said and Yami's head snapped over to Inuyasha at that.**

**"Do you mean he's snapping out of it?" Yami asked and Inuyasha nodded.**

**"I think so." Inuyasha said as Yugi opened his eye and realized he was floating then quickly realized Yami was doing it.**

**"Hey, Yami. What in the name of Ra are you doing!?!" Yugi demanded in a deep demonic voice. **

**Then Yugi blinked a couple of time.**

** Yami, what happened? Why do I sound like a demon!?! Yugi demanded in a deep demonic voice.**

**Yami let out a sigh in relief.**

**"He certainly sounds like himself." Kagome said.**

**"Lord Yugi, are you alright?" Amidamaru asked.**

**"I'm fine, just confused. What happened?" Yugi asked in a deep demonic voice. **

**"You transformed into your full demon form while you were a child again." Amidamaru said.**

**"Did, you say a child again?" Yugi asked in a deep demonic voice.**

**"Yes. You were attack by a Time Wizard and you turned into a child." Amidamaru explained.**

**"If that's the case it's not going to be easy to turn human again." Yugi said in a deep demonic voice.**

**"We shall figure it out Lord Yugi." Amidamaru said.**

**"Thanks, Amidamaru." Yugi said in a deep demonic voice.**

**"Of course Lord Yugi, I have been by your side for almost 80 years and will remain by your side as long as you life." Amidamaru said.**

** Yami, are you going to put me down or what? Yugi asked in a deep demonic voice.**

** Oops. Yami said. **

**Yami was blushing slightly which as you know is a rare sight from Yami. Then Yami carefully put Yugi down so he was on his feet. **

** Thanks you. Yugi said in a deep demonic voice.**

** Sorry, Hiraki. Yami said.**

**Yugi looked at Yami. Then Yami and Yugi started laughing hysterically. Everyone but Yami, Yugi, and Amidamaru blinked in confusion. Amidamaru however soon joined Yami and Yugi in laughing hysterically. Causing the rest of group to look even **

**more confused.**

**"Must be a shaman thing." Inuyasha said.**

**Then the trio stopped laughing and then the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yami returned to it. Then Yugi ran off the way his father and uncle Shesshomaru do. Amidamaru followed closely behind him.**

**"Damn it!!!" Inuyasha shouted.**

**"Where da hell could he be goin'?" Joey asked.**

**"I don't know." Inuyasha said.**

**"Now, that Naraku's dead I do not need these anymore." Miroku said taking off the prayer beads. **

**LATER THAT NIGHT OUTSIDE OF MONUMENT HILL CEMETARY**

**"You had better get back in the memorial tablet." Yugi said in a deep demonic voice.**

**Amidamaru nodded. Then there was a red flash and Amidamaru entered the memorial tablet. With that Yugi entered Monument Hill cemetery. Yugi sat there stargazing until the past's Amidamaru appeared. Yugi saw the past's Amidamaru.**

**"If I'm bothering you I could leave." Yugi said in a deep demonic voice.**

**"You are not bothering me, you may stay as long as you like. We just do not get many visitors here to stargaze. Especially ones who can see spirits." The past's Amidamaru said.**

**"Why I can see spirits is my mother is the reincarnation of a Priestess, my father is half dog-demon and half human. Then there is the fact that I am the reincarnation of a shaman." Yugi said in a deep demonic voice.**

**Then the past's Amidamaru nodded.**

**"I see, well that is very interesting." The past's Amidamaru said.**

**"I should probably head home. But, we will meet again **

**Amidamaru." Yugi said in a deep demonic voice walking out of Monument Hill cemetery. Then after Yugi was out of sight of Monument Hill there was a blinding flash and Amidamaru came out of the memorial tablet.  
**

**"Are you alright Lord Yugi?" Amidamaru asked.**

**"Amidamaru, I'm scared." Yugi said in a deep demonic voice.**

**"Of what, Lord Yugi?" Amidamaru asked.**

**"I'm scared I might be stuck like this. What'll I do if I am?" **

**Yugi asked in a deep demonic voice.**

**"Don't worry Lord Yugi we shall figure it out. I am certain that Lord Yami is already working on a plan to fix this. And even if you are stuck like this I will always remain by your side." Amidamaru said and Yugi smiled at Amidamaru.**

**"Let's go." Yugi said in a deep demonic voice walking away, **

**and Amidamaru followed closely behind him. Amidamaru realized they were heading in the opposite direction of the village.**

**"Lord Yugi, where are we going?" Amidamaru asked.**

**"As far away from the village as I can get." Yugi said in a deep demonic voice.**

**THE NEXT DAY**

**Amidamaru went to spirit flame mode and entered Yugi. Amidamaru/Yugi bumped into a pack of wolves.**

**"Hey, are you related to Mutt-face?" Kouga asked and Amidamaru/Yugi glared at Kouga.**

**"Stop with the Mutt-face would you? He's my father." Amidamaru/Yugi growled in a deep demonic voice.**

**"Your father. Hmm, you don't smell like it." Kouga said.**

**"Because, right now I'm a full demon." Amidamaru/Yugi growled in a deep demonic voice.**

**"Most people like me can't go into a full demon form like this. **

**But, I am the reincarnation of the spirit fox called Yoh-Ko." He said in a deep demonic voice.**

**"Yoh-Ko's reincarnation?" Kouga asked in disbelieve.**

**"Yes. Now, if your wolves would allow me to pass I shall be on my way." Amidamaru/Yugi said in a deep demonic voice, and Kouga nodded.**

**"Let him past." Kouga said and the wolves look up at Kouga and run back to the village of the eastern wolf-demon tribe.**

**"Later." Amidamaru/Yugi said in a deep demonic voice running off at full speed.**

**'Lord Yugi, are you sure about this?' Amidamaru asked inside of Yugi's head.**

**'Yes. I don't know if I'm strong enough to fight off the demon in me for very long, and I don't want to risk hurting my friends and family.' Yugi thought to Amidamaru.**

**'Perhaps your uncle can help.' Amidamaru said inside of Yugi's head.**

**'Yeah, well I tried to kill him yesterday.' Yugi thought to Amidamaru.**

**'The Shesshomaru from your time would not hold it against you. He knows you were not yourself Lord Yugi.' Amidamaru said inside of Yugi's head.**

**'Alright, you win Amidamaru.' Yugi thought to Amidamaru.**

**'Then, let's go back to the village.' Amidamaru said inside of Yugi's head.**

**'OK.' Yugi thought to Amidamaru and bound off the way his uncle and father do back to the village.**

**A FEW MINUTES LATER**

**Yugi arrived at the village and tried to sneak through the well. But, his father picked up his scent and came out of Keade's hut.**

**"Where do ya think, you're going?" Inuyasha asked glaring at his son.**

**"I'm going through the well." Yugi said in a deep demonic voice.**

**Inuyasha blinked in confusion.**

**"Why?" Inuyasha asked in confusion.**

**"Dad, this time isn't home. I don't belong here. At least I should stay here for to long." Yugi said in a deep demonic voice.**

**Inuyasha stepped in front of Yugi and blocked his way.**

**"Get out of the way, dad." Yugi said in a deep demonic voice.  
**

**"No." Inuyasha said sternly.**

**"Move now." Yugi growled out in a deep demonic voice and **

**Inuyasha's eyes widened in shock.**

**"Yugi?" Inuyasha asked in shock.**

**"Get out of the way, I'm going home." Yugi growled out in a **

**deep demonic voice.**

**"Why are you going through in that form?" Inuyasha asked narrowing his eyes at his son.**

**"I just need some advice from someone who is on the other side of the well." Yugi said in a deep demonic voice.**

**"Now move." He growled out.**

**"Just tell me who and I'll move." Inuyasha said calmly.**

**"The Shesshomaru from my time." Yugi said in a deep demonic voice.**

**"Do you honestly think he's gonna help you? You tried to kill him 2 days ago." Inuyasha said.**

**"I know he will." Yugi said in a deep demonic voice.**

**"NOW MOVE!" He growled out.**

**Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at his son. But, moved aside. Yugi ran past him and jumped through the well. Then he went through space and time and arrived a few seconds later in his own time. Yugi came out of the well and sniffed the air a moment.**

**"Got it." Yugi said in a deep demonic voice and bound off in **

**the way Inuyasha and Shesshomaru do.**

**A FEW MINUTES LATER**

**Yugi landed behind Shesshomaru.**

**"Shesshomaru, I need your help with something." Yugi said in a deep demonic voice.**


	8. The Coma

**Chapter 8**

**"The Coma" **

**"How can I help you Yoh-Ko?" Shesshomaru asked.**

**"You can help me learn to control this form." Amidamaru/Yugi said in a deep demonic voice.**

**"I would be happy to." Shesshomaru said.**

**"Even after I tried to kill you?" Amidamaru/Yugi asked in a deep demonic voice.**

**"I know you were not yourself Yoh-Ko." Shesshomaru said.**

**Amidamaru/Yugi looked down at the ground guiltily.**

**"I am sorry, for that, Shesshomaru." Amidamaru/Yugi said in a deep demonic voice.**

**"I know, Yoh-Ko." Shesshomaru said.**

**Amidamaru/Yugi smiled at Shesshomaru as Amidamaru left Yugi's body. Amidamaru looked down at Yugi and smiled.**

**"It looks like you were right Amidamaru." Yugi said in a deep demonic voice.**

**"I'm glad that I was, right, Lord Yugi." Amidamaru said.**

**"Shall we get started?" Shesshomaru asked.**

**"Yes." Yugi said in a deep demonic voice.**

**A MONTH LATER  
**

**Yugi was finally able to return to human form. Amidamaru smiled at his restored human Shaman Alley. Then Yugi stretched.**

**"Oh man, does it fell great to be human again." Yugi said.**

**"I'm glad as well that you're back to your old-self Lord Yugi." Amidamaru said.**

**Yugi smiled at Amidamaru.**

**"Let's head to the Kame Game Shop." Yugi said.**

**Amidamaru nodded.**

**"Of course, Lord Yugi." Amidamaru said.**

**"Let's go, bye Shesshomaru." Yugi said walking away.**

**30 MINUTES LATER**

**Yugi walked in the front door of the Kame Game Shop.**

**"Grandpa, I'm home!" Yugi cried out.**

**Gramps ran out of the back room.**

**"Yugi, where have you been in the last 3 months. I've been worried sick about you." Gramps said.**

**"I know, I'm sorry grandpa." Yugi said.**

**"It's alright. Where were you?" Gramps asked.**

**"I was with mom and dad." Yugi said.**

**"Did you have fun?" Gramps asked.**

**"Yeah, except for I was turned into a kid again. Then I got kidnapped by a evil demon named Naraku, I was corrupted by him turned against my dad, and I turned into a full demon for a about 2 months, I just returned to human form so I came back home." Yugi said.**

**"Well, I'm glad your back." Gramps said.**

**"So am I and Amidamaru." Yugi said.**

**"Who's Amidamaru?" Gramps asked.**

**"Lord Yugi, remember he doesn't know about me." Amidamaru said. **

**Yugi turned to face Amidamaru.**

**"Oh yeah, I forgot." Yugi said.**

**Amidamaru smiled at Yugi.**

**"I thought as much." Amidamaru said.**

**"You know I still can't get over how long we've known each other." Yugi said. **

**"I know I feel the same way, Lord Yugi." Amidamaru said.**

**"It's been what 80 years?" Yugi asked.**

**Amidamaru nodded.**

**"Yes, it has Lord Yugi." Amidamaru said.**

**"Yugi, who are you talking to?" Gramps asked.**

**Yugi sighed and looked up at Amidamaru. Amidamaru looked down at Yugi and nodded.**

**"Grandpa, have you ever heard of Amidamaru The Fiend?" Yugi asked.**

**"Yes, he was a samurai who according to legend killed over a 100 of the emperor's guards for no reason about 600 years ago." Gramps said.**

**"I DID NOT KILL THEM FOR NO REASON!!! I HAD A VERY GOOD REASON!!!" Amidamaru shouted in anger.**

**Yugi glared at Amidamaru.**

**"Amidamaru, would you calm down. He can't even hear you right now." Yugi said.**

**Amidamaru frowned and looked at Yugi. **

**"What did you have in mind, Lord Yugi?" Amidamaru asked.**

**"Amidamaru, spirit flame mode!" Yugi exclaimed.**

**Then Amidamaru entered spirit flame mode. Yugi took hold of the spirit flame.**

**"Intergrate!!!" Yugi shouted.**

**Gramps gasped, as Yugi slammed the spirit flame into himself. Smoke raised from Yugi's chest. Amidamaru/Yugi's eyes opened. He smirked a moment.**

**"So, this is what Lord Yugi had in mind." Amidamaru/Yugi said.**

**"Yugi, why are you revering to yourself in the third person?" Gramps asked.**

**"I'm not revering to myself in the third person I am talking about my shaman alley, and your grandson Yugi. I am Amidamaru." Amidamaru/Yugi said.**

**Gramps's mouth drops open.**

**"You are Amidamaru, as in Amidamaru The Fiend?" Gramps asked.**

**"Don't call me the Fiend, I hate being known by that." Amidamaru/Yugi growled out.**

**"I'm sorry, I didn't know." Gramps said.**

**"If you'd known me as long as Lord Yugi has you would've." Amidamaru/Yugi said.**

**"How long have you known him?" Gramps asked.**

**"Almost 80 years." Amidamaru/Yugi said.**

**Gramps's eyes widen in shock.**

**"You've known my grandson for 80 years?" Gramps asked in disbelieve.**

**Amidamaru/Yugi nodded.**

**"Yes." Amidamaru/Yugi said.**

**"How he's only 18?" Gramps asked.**

**"We first met 80 years ago. His name was Yoh Asakura. He was a shaman, and I was haunting a place known as Monument Hill cemetery in Tokyo. Eventually he asked me to become his spirit alley. I did and we were a shaman team for almost 20 years until Lord Yoh's death, shortly after we won the tournament to become Shaman King. I mourned him until we were reunited almost 5 years ago." Amidamaru/Yugi said.**

**'Amidamaru, I...' Yugi thought to Amidamaru.**

**'It's alright, Lord Yugi. I'm just glad we were reunited. No matter what I will remain by your side for the rest of this life. And I will wait for your next one.' Amidamaru swore to Yugi.**

**'Amidamaru, no....' Yugi thought to Amidamaru.**

**'Lord Yugi?' Amidamaru thought back to Yugi.**

**'I can't let you do that. Please Amidamaru, promise me you'll go on to the next life, when I die. We'll meet again.' Yugi thought to Amidamaru.**

**'Lord Yugi, what wrong?' Amidamaru thought back to Yugi with concern.**

**'Nothing.' Yugi thought to Amidamaru.**

**'Lord Yugi, please tell me.' Amidamaru thought back to Yugi with concern.**

**'It's nothing, really, Amidamaru.' Yugi thought to Amidamaru.**

**Amidamaru sighed.**

**'Alright, if you change your mind....' Amidamaru thought back to Yugi.**

**'If something were wrong, I'd tell you, Amidamaru.' Yugi thought to Amidamaru, cutting him off.**

**'OK.' Amidamaru thought back to Yugi.**

**Amidamaru sighed.**

**'I promise, that when you die I'll go to the next life.' Amidamaru thought back to Yugi sadly.**

**'Good.' Yugi thought to Amidamaru.**

**Then Amidamaru left Yugi's body in spirit flame mode. Amidamaru quickly went back to ghost form.**

**"I think, I'm gonna try and get some sleep, grandpa." Yugi said going up the steps and to his room.**

**"I wonder what's wrong with Yugi." Gramps said to himself sadly.**

**Amidamaru gasped.**

**'Lord Soloman, senses it too.' Amidamaru thought to himself.**

**Then the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yami appeared in spirit form in front of Yugi with a look of deep concern on his face. Amidamaru decided to follow Yugi and gasped when he saw how worried Yami was.**

**'Lord Yami, seems so worried about Lord Yugi.' Amidamaru thought to himself.**

**"What's wrong?" Yami asked with concern.**

**"It's nothing, Yami." Yugi said.**

**"You can't lie to me Yugi. So, you might as well quit trying." Yami said calmly.**

**"I'm just tired Yami. I don't know, why." Yugi said.**

**Yami frowned.**

**"Maybe, I just need time to recover my strength. I was in demon form for over 3 months. I've never gone around in demon form that long. I'm sure I'll be fine in a few days." Yugi said.**

**"Are you sure?" Yami asked with concern.**

**Yugi nodded. Yami sighed.**

**"OK." Yami said.**

**Yugi smiled at Yami and Yami smiled back at Yugi. Yugi walked over to his bed and layed down.**

**"Sweet dream Hiraki." Yami said.**

**Yugi rolled over and closed his eyes to go to sleep. Then the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yami returned to it. Yugi fell into a very, very, very, very deep sleep. Concerned by the fact that he could bearly sense Yugi, the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yami appeared in spirit form.**

**"YUGI!!!" Yami shouted in fear.**

**A figure appeared in the window, the figure opened the window and jumped in. Then Gramps came in and turned on the light revealing the figure was Inuyasha. Yami sighed in relieve.**

**"Yugi, if you can hear me your dad's here everything's gonna be fine." Yami said with worry in his voice.**

**"Inuyasha, what are you doing here?" Gramps asked in confusion.**

**"I had to come. I have to get Yugi to the hospital." Inuyasha said walking over to Yugi's bedside.**

**"Hey, Yami. I need you to do me a favor before I can actually get Yugi to the hospital." Inuyasha said.**

**Then the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yami took a physical form.**

**"How can I help, Inuyasha?" Yami asked in confusion.**

**"Listen when we get to the alley behind the hospital, I need you to make me look human, that way I can stay with Yugi." Inuyasha said.**

**"Can you do that?" He asked.**

**Yami nodded.**

**"Yes." Yami said.**

**"Good." Inuyasha said.**

**"A little help here, Yami?" He asked starting to move Yugi onto his back and Yami ran around the bed and helped Inuyasha put Yugi on his back.**

**"Hold on, Yugi." Yami whispered with worry in his voice.**

**"You had better get back in the Millennium Puzzle." Inuyasha said.**

**Yami nodded. Then the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yami returned to it.**

**"Hold on." Inuyasha told his son.**

**"I'll get to the hospital as soon as I can." Gramps said.**

**"Right, and call Sota." Inuyasha said jumping up on Yugi's windowsill.**

**"Right, take good care of him." Gramps said walking out of the room.**

**Inuyasha jumped out the window and bound off the way he does. Then Inuyasha landed in the alley behind the hospital. Then the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yami took a physical form. Then Yami closed his eyes and began to chant causing **

**Inuyasha to glow brightly when the light faded Inuyasha **

**looked human. Then the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yami returned to it.**

**"Hold on, just a little bit longer, Yugi." Inuyasha told his son.**

**Inuyasha ran through the doors to the ER.**

**"I need some help here!!!" Inuyasha shouted with worry in his **

**voice.**

**The doctor, Dr. Carter saw Yugi and scooped him off Inuyasha's back. Then Dr. Carter carefully put Yugi on a stretcher and rolled him into a room. **

**A FEW MINUTES LATER**

**Dr. Carter came out of the room. And walked over to Inuyasha.**

**"Are you related to the boy?" Dr. Carter asked.**

**"Yes, I'm his father." Inuyasha said.**

**"I see, come on." Dr. Carter said leading Inuyasha towards Yugi's room.**

**"I should warn you, your son's in pretty bad shape. His pulse is very weak and he wasn't breathing when you brought him in so we have an oxygen tube down his thoat to help him breath. I'm sorry to say, he's slipped into a coma. To be honest I'm not sure he'll make it through the night. Sir, what's your son's name?" He asked.**

**"It's Yugi Motou." Inuyasha said.**

**Dr. Carter froze a moment and looked at Inuyasha.**

**"Did you say Yugi Motou? As in the King of Games and the winner of the Battle City Crown?" Dr. Carter asked.**

**Inuyasha nodded.**

**"This is his room go on in." Dr. Carter said.**

**"His grandpa and uncle are on there way." Inuyasha said.**

**"Tell me their names and I'll see to it they're both brought here." Dr. Carter said.**

**"His grandpa is Soloman Motou and his uncle is Seto Kaiba." Inuyasha said.**

**"I'll see to it they're both brought to Yugi's room." Dr. Carter said.**

**"Thanks." Inuyasha said walking into Yugi's room.**

**A FEW MINUTES LATER **

**Seto and Gramps ran through the doors to the ER. **

**"Mr. Kaiba, and I assume Mr. Motou, follow me." Dr. Carter said leading the way to Yugi's room.**

**"Yugi's in pretty bad shape. His pulse is very weak and he wasn't breathing when his father brought him in. I'm afraid he's slipped into a coma. I'm sorry to tell you this. But, we're **

**not sure he'll make it through the night." He said sadly.**

**Seto's eyes widen in shock.**

**"This is his room." Dr. Carter said.**

**Then both Seto and Gramps ran into Yugi's room and over to his bedside.**

**"Do his friends know yet?" Inuyasha asked trying to keep his mind off of Yugi.**

**"No, I'll call them. I'll be back in a few minutes." Seto said sadly walking out.**

**When Seto was out of the hospital he pulled out his cell phone and called Joey first. Joey was just coming in the door and had to run in and to the phone at full speed to get to the phone.**

**"Yo, Joey 'ere." He said.**

**"Wheeler, it's Kaiba. We have a major problem." Seto said trying to keep the sadness he was feeling out of his voice.**

**"What's da problem?" Joey asked.**

**"It's Yugi. He's in the hospital." Seto said.**

**"What's wrong wit 'im?" Joey asked with concern.**

**"Wheeler, he's in a coma." Seto said.**

**"What? I'll be right dere." Joey said hanging up the phone and running back out the door.**

**Then Kaiba called Tristin.**

**"Yo." Tristin said.**

**"Taylor, this is Kaiba. We have a major problem." Seto said.**

**"What is it?" Tristin asked.**

**"Yugi's in the hospital." Seto said.**

**"What happened?" Tristin asked.**

**"We're not actually sure why. But, he's in a coma." Seto said.**

**"What? I'm on my way." Tristin said hanging up the phone. **

**Then Seto called Mai.**

**"Mai, this is Sota. We have a major problem." Seto said.**

**"What is it, Uncle Sota?" Mai asked.**

**"It's your brother Yugi." Seto said.**

**"What about, him?" Mai asked.**

**"He's in the hospital." Seto said sadly.**

**"What why?" Mai asked with concern in her voice.**

**"Mai, Yugi's in a coma." Seto said sadly.**

**"What?" Mai asked with concern in her voice.**

**"You had better come to the hospital. The doctors aren't sure if Yugi will make it through the night." Seto said sadly.**

**Mai gasped.**

**"I'm on my way, Uncle Sota." Mai said sadly.**

**Then Mai hung up her phone. Mai turned and ran out the door. She jumped in her car and drove to the hospital as fast as she could.**

**A FEW MINUTES LATER **

**Mai parked her car. Then she ran up to Seto.**

**"Sota, how is he?" Mai asked. **

**"I'm not sure. I'm waiting for Wheeler and Taylor." Seto said sadly.**

**"What about Téa?" Mai asked.**

**"I haven't called her." Seto said.**

**"I'll call her." Mai said pulling out her cell phone and dialing Téa's cell phone.**

**"Hello." Téa said.**

**"Hi, Téa. It's Mai." She said.**

**"Hi, Mai." Téa said.**

**"You might want to get to the hospital." Mai said sadly.**

**"Why?" Téa asked with worry in her voice.**

**"Yugi's in a coma." Mai said sadly.**

**"I'll be right there." Téa said sadly and hung up her cell phone.**

**Then Mai hung up hers. Then she turned to Seto.**

**"She's on her way." Mai said.**

**"I'll wait for her too. You go on in and check on Yugi." Seto said sadly.**

**Mai hugged her uncle. Seto hugged Mai back.**

**"He'll be fine, I know it." Mai whispered in his ear.**

**"I hope your right." Seto said. **

**Then they broke the embrace and Mai ran inside. Then Seto pulled out his cell again and called Ryou.**

**"Hello." Ryou said answering the phone.**

**"Bakura, it's Kaiba. We have a major problem." Seto said.**

**Bakura put a hand over the mouthpiece.**

**"Amidamaru, what are you doing here? You should be with Yugi." Ryou said.**

**"Bakura, Yugi's in a coma." Seto said.**

**Amidamaru floated in front of Ryou looking very nervous.**

**"What don't they know Amidamaru?" Bakura asked keeping his hand over the mouthpiece.**

**"Lord Yugi's soul...it's...his soul is breaking Lord Ryou." Amidamaru said sadly.**

**"His soul is what!?!" Ryou demanded.**

**"Isn't there something we can do to stop it?" He asked.**

**"If Lady Anna were here, she could do it." Amidamaru said.**

**"Anna?" Ryou asked in confusion.**

**"Yes, but as you know she passed away many years ago." Amidamaru said sadly.**

**"Maybe she was reincarnated like Yoh and myself." Ryou said.**

**"I had not considered that." Amidamaru said.**

**"Go see if you can find her reincarnation, try Serenity, Téa and Mai." Ryou suggested.**

**Amidamaru nodded and flew off in search of Anna's reincarnation.**

**"I'll be right, there." Ryou said and hung up the phone.**

**Then Ryou ran out the door and towards the hospital at full speed.**

**A FEW MINUTES LATER**

**Ryou ran into the hospital and was the first of the gang to arrive he of course was allowed in to see Yugi. He ran in and over to Yugi's bedside.**

**"Hold on, Yoh. Amidamaru's looking for Anna's reincarnation. If anyone can prevent your soul from breaking it's her." Ryou said with worry in his voice.**

**Then the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yami appeared in spirit form. Both Yami's and Inuyasha's eyes widen hearing this.**

**"Did you just say, Yugi's soul is breaking!?!" Inuyasha demanded.**

**Ryou nodded sadly. Then Mai ran in after check on Seto.**

**"Joey, and Tristin just got here and Dr. Carter's are showing them in." Mai said.**

**Inuyasha frowned and looked at Yugi sadly. **

**"Hold on Hiraki." Yami said sadly.**

**Then Seto, Joey, Tristin, and Téa walk in. Then Amidamaru flew in through the outside wall.**

**"Well, Amidamaru?" Ryou asked.**

**Amidamaru looked from Mai to Téa and shook his head at Ryou. Then Ryou and Amidamaru's eyes widen.**

**"SERENITY!" Ryou and Amidamaru exclaimed in unison.**

**"What about my sister?" Joey asked in confusion.**

**"Amidamaru, go find Serenity, now!" Ryou exclaimed.**

**Amidamaru nodded and flew out of the room through the outside wall.**

**"I hope we're right about it being her. Because if we're wrong Yugi's spirit will break, he'll die and cease to exist." Ryou mumbled under his breath.**

**A FEW MINUTES LATER**

**Amidamaru flew in the outside wall of Talla Wheeler and Serenity's apartment.**

**"Lady Serenity, Lord Yugi needs your help!" Amidamaru exclaimed with concern in his voice.**

**"Yugi's in trouble?" Serenity asked.**

**"Thank goodness, you can hear and see me." Amidamaru said with relieve.**

**"Of course I can." Serenity said.**

**"Tell me exactly what happened." She said.**


	9. Boss Monkey Returns

**CHAPTER 9**

**"Boss Monkey Returns"**

**"Lord Yugi, turned into his full demon form, and stayed that way for 2 months. He returned to his human form about 2 hours ago. Then half an hour later I possessed him. Now he's in a coma and his soul is breaking, Lady Serenity. Lady Serenity, we need your Itako powers, because I know whose reincarnation you are." Amidamaru said.**

**"I don't know what you're talking about." Serenity lied.**

**"Lady Anna, you can't fool me." Amidamaru said.**

**Serenity sighed.**

**"I'm curious, why are you so protective of Yugi?" Serenity asked.**

**"Do you mean you didn't realize whose reincarnation, Lord Yugi was?" Amidamaru asked in confusion.**

**"No, I didn't. So, tell me." Serenity said.**

**"Lady Anna, Lord Yugi is Lord Yoh's reincarnation." Amidamaru said.**

**"Yugi's Yoh?" Serenity asked.**

**Amidamaru nodded.**

**"Yes, he is." Amidamaru said.**

**Serenity ran out the apartment and ran to the hospital as fast as she could.**

**5 MINUTES LATER **

**Serenity ran into Yugi's room. Joey spun around to face her.**

**"Serenity, what're ya doin' 'ere?" Joey asked in confusion.**

**"Yoh needed me." Serenity said looking at Amidamaru who was floating next to Yugi's bed.**

**"Sis, who's Yoh?" Joey asked in confusion.**

**"Joey, Yoh is one of Yugi's incarnations." Serenity said.**

**"Incarnations?" Joey asked in confusion.**

**"One of his past lives." Serenity said.**

**"How do ya know so much about dat Serenity?" Joey asked.**

**"80 years ago my name was Anna Kyôyama, I was in Itako and was engaged to a shaman named Yoh Asakura. He died about 60 years or so ago and was reborn 18 years ago." Serenity said.**

**"Wow." Joey said in shock.**

**"Amidamaru, do you know where my Itako Prayer Beads are?" Serenity asked.**

**"I believe Lord Yugi, keeps them in his left pant pocket, luckily he still has them on." Amidamaru stated.**

**"Yeah." Serenity said. **

**Then Serenity walked over to Yugi's bedside. Then she stuck her hand in Yugi's left pant pocket and pulled out her Itako Prayer Beads.**

**"I'm sorry, I have to put you through this Yugi." Serenity said sadly.**

**Then Serenity closed her eyes and started chanting the prayer beads started to glow brightly. Then Serenity waved the glowing Itako Prayer Beads over Yugi, and his soul left his body in spirit flame mode, and Serenity wrapped the prayer beads around Yugi's spirit flame. Serenity continued chanting and the glow became a blinding flash and the damage to Yugi's soul was repaired.**

**"Now, for the painful part. I'm sorry to have to do this to you Yugi." Serenity said sadly.**

**"He would understand the need for it Lady Anna." Amidamaru said.**

**Serenity nodded and started chanting again and then she slammed the spirit flame into Yugi's body. Then Yugi screamed out in pain and then he gasped and twitched because from the pain. Joey charged towards Yugi's bedside and Inuyasha ran to the door to make sure the docters and nurses didn't walk in.**

**"Yug! Yug, can hear me?" Joey asked.**

**Then the twitching stopped his breath calmed and he opened his eyes looking at Joey.**

**"Joey?" Yugi asked weakly.**

**"Yeah." Joey said smileing at Yugi.**

**"Yugi, I'm sorry for putting you through so much pain. But, it had to be done." Serenity said.**

**"Serenity?" Yugi asked weakly.**

**"Thank you, Lady Serenity." Amidamaru said.**

**Serenity smiled at Amidamaru.**

**"You're welcome." Serenity said. **

**"Yugi, by the way you shouldn't be possessed for a few days. Oh, that reminds me. Here." She said.**

**Then Serenity handed Yugi, Anna's Itako prayer beads. Yugi took them. Yugi held them tightly.**

**"These were, Anna's how did you get them?" Yugi asked.**

**"Amidamaru, told me they were in your left pant pocket so I got them out." Serenity said.**

**Yugi glared at Amidamaru.**

**"Did he now?" Yugi asked sounding very annoyed.**

**"Don't be like that Yoh, I mean it's not the first time I've ever been inside your pants." Serenity said.**

**Then she covered her mouth looking very embarrassed.**

**"SERENITY! You have never been inside my pants!" Yugi exclaimed.**

**An anime sweat drop appeared on the back of both Joey's and Amidamaru's heads.**

**"Serenity, Yug, would you two stop it already!?!" Joey demanded.**

**"I agree with Lord Joey, Lord Yugi should be resting not arguing. Lady Serenity, perhaps you should leave for now." Amidamaru stated.**

**Serenity nodded.**

**"I'll see ya later Joey." Serenity said running out of the room.**

**"Amidamaru, tell me exactly what happened." Yugi said.**

**Amidamaru sighed.**

**"Your spirit was breaking and I went to tell Lord Ryou. Then Lord Ryou sent me to find Lady Anna's reincarnation, because he and I both knew she was the only one who could repair the damage." Amidamaru said sadly.**

**Yugi blinked in confusion and frowned.**

**"Do you mean Serenity's Anna's reincarnation?" Yugi asked in confusion.**

**Amidamaru nodded.**

**"Yes." Amidamaru said.**

**Inuyasha ran in.**

**"Is he OK, now Amidamaru?" Inuyasha asked with worry in his voice.**

**"He will be fine now, if he rests." Amidamaru said.**

**Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at his son. Then the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yami appeared to Yugi in spirit form. Yami smiled at Yugi. Yugi sat up weakly and Amidamaru frowned when Yugi did so.**

**"Amidamaru, what's wrong?" Yami asked concerned.**

**"Lord Yugi's spirit nearly broke he should be resting." Amidamaru said with worry in his voice.**

**"Hiraki, perhaps you should rest, you just seem so weak." Yami said with worry in his voice and on his face.**

**Yugi looked at Yami and saw the worried look on Yami's face. Yugi sighed in defeat and laid back down, then Yugi's vision began to blur. Dr. Carter walked in to check in on Yugi, and is completely shocked to sees he's awake. Then Dr. Carter ran over to Yugi's bedside and started to examine him.**

**"I don't say this much. But, It would seem we have a miracle on our hands." Dr. Carter said smiling at Inuyasha, before walking out.**

**"Dad?" Yugi asked weakly.**

**Inuyasha ran over to Yugi's bedside.**

**"I'm right here, Yugi." Inuyasha said.**

**Yugi's vision was so blurry he could bearly see, at this point.**

**"Where's mom?" Yugi asked weakly in confusion.**

**Inuyasha looked at Seto and Joey.**

**"I'm not leaving, him. Sota? Joey?" Inuyasha asked.**

**"I'll go, Yug's family should stay wit 'im." Joey said running out of the room.**

**A FEW MINUTES LATER**

**Joey arrived at the well building and jumped through and ran to the village as fast as he could. Joey ran into Keade's hut.**

**"You are that friend of Yugi's are you not?" Keade asked.**

**"Yeah, I was lookin' for Kagome." Joey said.**

**"Joey?" Kagome asked in confusion walking in.**

**"Kagome, Inuyasha send me. Yug's in da hospital." Joey said.**

**"What? Why?" Kagome asked in confusion.**

**"Well, he was in a coma." Joey said.**

**Kagome gasped and ran out of the hut.**

**"Wait for me!!!" Joey shouted running after her.**

**Then the two of them jumped through the well. Then they quickly got out of the well and ran to the hospital. Kagome and Joey ran into Yugi's room. Yugi's eyes were completely white and his vision was completely gone.**

**"Yugi, your mom's here." Inuyasha said as Kagome ran over to Yugi's bedside.**

**"Mom?" Yugi asked weakly in confusion.**

**"Yeah, Yugi. I'm right here." Kagome said.**

**"He's been pretty confused for the last 20 minutes." Seto said.**

**Joey approached Yugi's bedside and was the first to notice his eyes. Joey waved a hand in Yugi's face, when there was no reaction Joey's eyes widen in shock.**

**"Guys, I dink Yug's blind." Joey said sadly.**

**Kagome and Inuyasha both frown. Seto's eyes widen in shock. Mai ran to Yugi's bedside. Amidamaru frowned.**

**"Lord Yugi?" Amidamaru asked with concern.**

**"I'm fine just a little tired." Yugi said weakly.**

**"Alright, you heard him. Everyone out!" Amidamaru exclaimed.**

**Everyone looked at him, Tristin, Ryou, Joey, Seto, and Mai left.**

**"Please don't argue with me on this, Lord Inuyasha and Lady Kagome. Lord Yugi must rest. I'll stay with him, and come and get you if he gets sick again." Amidamaru stated sternly.**

**Inuyasha nodded and lead Kagome out of the room. Yugi closed his eyes and fell asleep.**

**"Is he gonna be OK, Amidamaru?" Yami asked with concern.**

**"He'll be fine. I' not sure if his sight will return. But, at least he survived." Amidamaru said.**

**Yami nodded.**

**"Yeah." Yami said.**

**Then the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yami returned to it. Then Amidamaru frowned looking at Yugi on the bed in a fitful sleep. He realized Yugi was talking in his sleep. Amidamaru flew over to Yugi's bedside.**

**"No." Yugi whispered in fear.**

**"Stop it!!!" Yugi shouted in anger.**

**"LEAVE HIM ALONE!!!" He shouted in anger.**

**Then the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yami took a physical form. Yami started to try and shake Yugi awake. Yugi's eyes snapped open and he gasped.**

**"Easy, Yugi." Yami said.**

**"Yami?" Yugi asked weakly in confusion.**

**"Yeah, that must have been some dream, Hiraki." Yami said sitting on the side of Yugi's bed.**

**"Yeah, it was." Yugi said weakly.**

**"Do you wanna tell me about it?" Yami asked.**

**"I walked into the royal temple and saw someone attacking you. I started to get angry, I told the figure attacking you to stop. Then I told it to leave you alone. And that's when you woke me up." Yugi said.**

**"That's strange." Amidamaru stated.**

**"I know, what you mean, Amidamaru." Yugi said.**

**"Perhaps you should tell Dr. Carter about the dream." Yami suggested.**

**"Oh, sure. I'll just tell Dr. Carter I've been having a bad dream about the spirit of my Millennium Item being attack by a figure. He'd probably lock me up in Phys." Yugi said.**

**"Then don't say it the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle. Tell him, you've been having bad dreams of you twin brother being attack by a figure." Yami suggested.**

**"That just might work." Yugi said.**

**Then the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yami returned to it. Then Dr. Carter walked in.**

**"Mr. Motou, you should be sleeping." Dr. Carter said.**

**"I had a nightmare." Yugi said.**

**"Do you want to talk about it? I have the time." Dr. Carter said pulling a chair up to Yugi's bedside and sitting down.**

**"I walk into a temple and see a figure attacking my twin brother. I start to get anger and yell at the figure to stop it, and when it didn't, I yelled at it to leave him alone. That's when I woke up." Yugi said.**

**Dr. Carter looked thoughtful.**

**"Hmm, that sounds like more then just a dream." Dr. Carter said.**

**"What do you mean?" Yugi asked in confusion.**

**"From what you've told me, I'd say it sounds more like a memory." Dr. Carter said.**

**Yugi's mouth dropped open in shock.**

**"Are you serious?" Yugi asked.**

**"Yes." Dr. Carter said and stood up.**

**"I could give you something to help you sleep." He said.**

**"I'd appreciate that." Yugi said.**

**"I'll be back in about half an hour." Dr. Carter said walking out of the room.**

**Yugi and Amidamaru looked at each other both looking slightly confused. Then the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yami appeared in spirit form.**

**"Did you tell Dr. Carter about the dream?" Yami asked with concern.**

**"Yeah, he thinks the dream is a memory." Yugi said.**

**"A memory?" Yami asked in confusion.**

**"Yeah." Yugi said.**

**"I couldn't have been there could I?" He asked in confusion as there was a bright flash and King Enma was standing at Yugi's bedside.**

**"King Enma." Yugi said in surprise almost falling off his bed.**

**"I knew this day would come Kurama." King Enma said.**

**"Then do you know, what is going on? Cause I have no idea." Yugi said.**

**"You died during a battle with a demon, trying to protect your twin brother Pharaoh Yami." King Enma said glancing at Yami who looked total shocked.**

**"The demon had one last thing up its sleeve when you killed it, you were killed and this demon had a way of destroying souls when it killed a person. Pharaoh Yami begged my great-great grandfather to figure out a way to save you. Unfortunately, the way only to keep your soul from being destroyed was to under go a ritual. By the time it was over your brother was dead and his soul was imprisoned within the Millennium Puzzle. Your soul went on to the next life and was reincarnated a total of 23 times. You only remember the 6 most resent ones."**

**"Yami, and I are..." **

**"Twins?" Yami asked cutting off Yugi.**

**"Yes, the story was passed down over the millennia." King Enma said.**

**Then the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yami returned to it.**

**"KING ENMA!!!" Botan yelled flying through the outside wall.**

**"What is it Botan?" King Enma asked calmly.**

**"Someone kidnapped Koenma." Botan said.**

**"Do we know who did it?" Yugi asked sitting up.**

**Amidamaru gasped in shock.**

**"Lord Yugi, you must rest!" Amidamaru exclaimed.**

**"I have to save Joey." Yugi said standing up.**

**"Lord Yugi, what do you mean you have to save Lord Joey?" Amidamaru asked in confusion.**

**"Koenma, was one of Joey's incarnation." Yugi explained.**

**"Answer him Botan." King Enma said.**

**"An old friend of yours." Botan said.**

**"Who is it, Botan!?!" Yugi demanded.**

**"The leader of the gang you were in 5 years ago." Botan said.**

**Yugi balled up his fist in anger. Then the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yugi disappeared.**

**5 MINUTES LATER**

**Elsewhere in Domino, there was a bright flash behind the gang leader.**

**"Ya won't get away wit dis." Joey said so out of it he didn't see the flash or the man now standing there hidden by shadows.**

**"HEY, LET 'IM GO BOSS MONKEY!!!" A voice shouted. **

**Boss Monkey spun around.**

**"Well, if it isn't my second in command." Boss Monkey said.**

**"Let 'im go, Boss Monkey. Dis is between us." The figure said.**

**"I will if ya tell me one ding, Yugi." Boss Monkey said. **

**Then the figure stepped out of the shadows revealing it was in fact Yugi Motou. Joey's head snapped up and froze at the sight of Yugi.**

**"LET 'IM GO NOW. OR I'LL SEND YA STRAIGHT TA HELL!!!" Yugi shouted in anger punching the wall.**

**Boss Monkey smirked. Yugi glared at Boss Monkey coldly.**

**"It looks like me takin' your friend over dere brought back da old Yugi." Boss Monkey said.**

**Before Joey could blink Yugi had Boss Monkey by the collar.**

**"Dat's right!!! Now, let 'im go!!!" Yugi shouted in anger.**

**"Or do I haveta hurt ya?" He asked with a great deal of anger in his voice.**

**Amidamaru stepped out of the shadows looking a bit shocked by Yugi's behavior.**

**"I hope I do get ta hurt ya, cause it's been along since I've had a good fight." Yugi growled out.**

**"Since when did Yug, like ta fight." Joey asked Amidamaru in shock.**

**"He doesn't. Or at least he hasn't for 5 years. When I was reunited with him he was running away from some men. The men had him outnumbered." Amidamaru stated.**

**FLASHBACK 5 YEARS AGO**

**Yugi ducked into the mansion he used to live in with Anna. Then Yugi sighed in relieve.**

**"Lost dem." Yugi said.**

**Amidamaru appeared behind Yugi.**

**"Who are you and what do you want!?!" Amidamaru demanded.**

**Yugi spun around to face Amidamaru and fell on his butt in surprise.**

**"He's in dere." One man said.**

**"Crud." Yugi said.**

**Yugi ran passed Amidamaru, Amidamaru followed Yugi curious as to what room he would end up in. Yugi ended up in the room where Harusame The Sword of Light still laid. Yugi picked up Harusame as the men barged into the room.**

**"Dere ya are. Ya are gonna die, I'll make sure of dat." One of the men said.**

**"I don't dink so." Yugi said.**

**Then Yugi took a stance that Amidamaru recognized right off.**

**"Amid-Ryu Shockwave Buddha-Giri." Yugi shouted using the attack on one of the men.**

**Then the rest of the men ran off in fear.**

**"What da hell was dat move I just used?" Yugi asked himself out loud.**

**"It was called Shockwave Buddha-Giri, it's my specialty." Amidamaru explained.**

**Then Yugi spun to face Amidamaru.**

**"Den how da hell could I have used it?" Yugi asked.**

**"I have a theory. I believe you my young friend are the reincarnation, of a long time friend of mine." Amidamaru said. **

**"What?" Yugi asked in confusion. **

**"You are the reincarnation, of the former Shaman King his name was Yoh Asakura. I was his shaman spirit alley." Amidamaru explained.**

**"Really?" Yugi asked.**

**Amidamaru smiled and nodded.**

**"Wow." Yugi said.**

**Yugi then suddenly clutched his head and fell to his knees. Amidamaru could only watch helplessly.**

**FLASHBACK ENDS**

**"He never enjoyed fighting again after that until now." Amidamaru said.**

**"I believe, when he heard the leader of his former gang, kidnapped you. Something snapped inside of Lord Yugi." He stated sadly.**

**"Let 'im go, now." Yugi growled out.**

**Boss Monkey smirked and snapped his fingers. Several of the other gang members released Joey.**

**"Lord Joey, get out of here." Amidamaru stated firmly.**

**"But..."**

**"NOW!!!" Amidamaru ordered.**

**Joey's eyes widen when the gang members turned and attacked Yugi.**

**"LORD YUGI!!! LOOK OUT!!!" Amidamaru shouted.**

**"YUG!!!" Joey shouted running up to him. **

**Then Yugi pushed Boss Monkey back. Then Yugi charged one of the men and punched him in the stomach rendering him unconscious. Then Yugi glared at the remaining men coldly. Joey punched out one of the remaining men.**

**"Your friend should've stay outta dis." Boss Monkey said.**

**"Ya should've left 'im outta dis." Yugi growled out.**

**"We'll see 'bout dat." Boss Monkey said coldly.**

**Yugi charged Boss Monkey and punched him in the stomach. Joey charged and punched out another of the men.**

**"They have us outnumbered 10 to 2. Can ya take half?" Yugi asked.**

**Joey cracked his knuckles.**

**"Ya bet I can, Yug." Joey said.**

**Yugi smiled at Joey.**

**"Den let's get dem." Yugi said.**

**The duo quickly knocked out the 10 gang members, then Yugi turned and glared at Boss Monkey coldly.**

**"Your next Boss Monkey." Yugi growled out.**

**"Not dis time." Boss Monkey said and disappeared.**

**"DAMMIT!!!" Yugi shouted in anger.**

**"We'll get 'im next time, Yug." Joey said.**

**"Dere won't be a next time. At least not in Domino for me." Yugi said.**

**"What do mean man?" Joey asked in confusion.**

**"I'm goin' back ta Tokyo." Yugi said.**

**"What!?!" Joey demanded.**

**"I'm leavin'." Yugi said. **

**"Ya can't be serious Yug!" Joey exclaimed.**

**"I am Joey. I can't risk ya or anyone else gettin' involved." Yugi said.**

**"We are involved, wither you like it or not, Yug." Joey said. **

**"I'm sorry. But, I haveta go." Yugi said. **

**Then the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yugi disappeared, and Amidamaru disappeared with him.**

**"NO!!! DAMMIT, YUGI!!!" Joey shouted in anger.**

**King Enma appeared behind Joey.**

**"What's wrong son?" King Enma asked.**

**"Yug's leavin' Domino, and the gang leader is after 'im." Joey said.**

**"He said dat he didn't want us gettin' involved." He said.**

**"But, I am involved." He said sadly.**

**"I know that, son. Perhaps you should gather up Téa, Tristin, Ryou, Seto, Mai, Inuyasha, and Kagome." King Enma suggested.**

**"Right." Joey said running out of the warehouse.**

**A FEW MINUES LATER AT THE KAIBA RESDENSE**

**"Kaiba!!!" Joey shouted running into the room.**

**Seto rolled his eyes.**

**"What is it now, Wheeler?" Seto asked sounding annoyed.**

**"Yug's skipping town." Joey said with worry in his voice.**

**Seto shot Joey a look.**

**"Yugi is in the hospital." Seto said.**

**"He had ta leave and save me from da leader of a gang dat Yug used ta be in." Joey explained.**

**"Yugi was in a gang?" Seto asked in disbelieve.**

**"I was as surprised as you." Joey said.**

**"Listen, da gang is after Yug. He's leavin' cause he doesn't want us ta get involved." He said.**

**"But, we're his friends and family. We are involved." Seto said.**

**Then Seto sighed.**

**"Did he say where he was going?" Seto asked.**

**Joey nodded.**

**"Yep, he goin' ta Tokyo." Joey said.**

**"Then let's go." Seto said.**

**"Right, are your sister and Inuyasha here?" Joey asked.**

**Seto nodded.**

**"Yep, they're both here." Seto said.**

**"We're gonna need dem, Mai and da gang ta talk some sense into Yug." Joey said.**

**"Yeah, let's go get them." Seto said.**

**"Yeah." Joey said. **

**Then Joey and Seto ran out of the room and down the hall. Then they ran into Mokuba. Mokuba fell on his butt.**

**"Owww." Mokuba said.**

**"Sorry, Mokie." Seto said helping him up.**

**"Are you ok?" He asked.**

**"I'm fine, uncle Sota." Mokuba said smiling at Seto.**

**"Good." Seto said smiling back at Mokuba.**

**"We need ta get Kagome, and Inuyasha, now." Joey said.**

**"Right." Seto said running past Mokuba.**

**A FEW MINUTES LATER**

**Joey and Seto ran into the room where Inuyasha and Kagome were. Inuyasha's head snapped up when he heard them come in.**

**"Joey, Seto what's goin' on?" Inuyasha asked in confusion.**

**"Yugi's leaving town." Seto said.**

**"What!?!" Inuyasha demanded.**

**"Yug, left a gang he was in 'bout 5 years ago. Now da gang is after 'im and he doesn't want us gettin' involeved." Joey explained.**

**"But, he's our son. We are involved." Inuyasha said.**

**"I know where he's goin'." Joey said.**

**"Where is he going?" Kagome asked.**

**"Tokyo." Seto said.**

**"We have to catch up to him." Inuyasha said starting to walk out of the room.**

**"Kaiba, call Mai. I'll call Tristin, Téa and Ryou." Joey said.**

**Seto nodded.**

**"Right." Seto said pulling out his cell phone. **

**Joey picked up the phone next to the couch and called Tristin. Tristin answered the phone.**

**"Tristin, yo dis is Joey. Yug's leavin' town." Joey said.**

**"Why would he do that?" Tristin asked in confusion.**

**"Listen I'll explain on da way. But, we have ta head ta Tokyo. Cause dat's where Yug's headin'." Joey said.**

**"We can take the KaibaCorb jet." Seto said.**

**"Kaiba said we can take his jet." Joey said.**

**"I'll be right there." Tristin said.**

**Then Tristin hung up the phone. Then Joey hung up and turned to Seto. Seto called Mai.**

**"Hi, we have a small problem with your little brother Yugi." Seto said.**

**"What kind of problem?" Mai asked.**

**"Yugi's skipping town and some people are after him. He said that he doesn't want us involved." Seto said with worry in his voice.**

**"But...."**

**"I know. We are. That's why we're chasing after Yugi." Seto said cutting off Mai.**

**"We're taking the KaibaCorb jet." He said.**

**"I'll be right there, uncle Sota." Mai said.**

**Then Mai hung up the phone. Then Seto looked at Joey.  
**

**"Tristin's on da way." Joey said. **

**"Good, so is Mai." Seto said.**

**"I'll call Bakura and you call Téa." He said.**

**"OK." Joey said picking the phone next to him back up. **

**Seto dialed Ryou's numbers. Ryou answered it.**

**"Hello." Ryou said.**

**"Yugi is skipping town. But some guys are after him." Seto said.**

**"Yugi is leaving town? Do we know where he's heading?" Ryou asked.**

**"Tokyo." Seto said.**

**"Well, at least we know where to look." Ryou said.**

**"Yoh used to live there with Anna in a mansion that they rented. I first met Yoh in Monument Hill cemetery. That is also where he first met Amidamaru. Amidamaru was haunting Monument Hill and a man who much later became ours friend broke Amidamaru's gravemarker with his bokuto. Yoh was stargazing when I first met him." Ryou said.**

**"I'm sorry Kaiba. I was babling wasn't I?" He asked.**

**"Just a little." Seto said. **

**"I'll be right there." Ryou said.**

**Then Ryou hung up his phone. Then Seto hung up. Joey dialed Téa's number.**

**"Hello." Téa said.**

**"Yo, Téa it's Joey." He said.**

**"Hi, Joey." Téa said.**

**"Téa, Yug's skippin' town. We don't have time for me ta explain why he's leavin'. But, we have ta go after 'im he went Téa Tokyo." Joey said.**

**"How?" Téa asked in confusion.**

**"We're gonna use Kaiba's jet." Joey said.**

**"OK, I'll be right there." Téa said.**

**Then Téa hung up the phone. Then Joey hung up.**

**"Téa's on her way." Joey said.**

**"So's Bakura." Seto said.**

**A FEW MINUTES LATER**

**Tristin, Ryou, Téa, and Mai ran in the room.**

**"Let's go, already!" Inuyasha exclaimed. **

**Joey nodded. **

**Then they all ran out of the room and got in Seto's jet.**

**30 MINUTES LATER **

**They landed in Tokyo.**

**"We're here. Now let's find Yugi." Seto said as everyone piled out of the jet.**

**"Inuyasha, can you pick up his scent?" Kagome asked.**

**Inuyasha sniffed the air a minute. **

**"He's here in Tokyo. I can't tell you where." Inuyasha said.**

**"I have an idea where to look." Ryou said.**

**"Where?" Seto asked.**

**"Monument Hill." Ryou said.**

**"Den let's go." Joey said starting to walk away.**

**"Let me and Bakura search the cemetaryies including Monument Hill cemetery." Seto said crossing his arms.**

**"OK." Joey said.**

**Seto nodded and Ryou ran off towards Monument Hill with Seto right behind him. Joey turned to face Inuyasha and the rest of the group.**

**"We spilt up. Inuyasha, Mai your wit me. Tristin, ya Téa and Kagome go east, we'll go west. Kagome, I dink Yug still has a shard of da Shikon Jewel in his back, and if I remember correctly ya can track down shard of the Shikon Jewel. Am I right?" Joey asked.**

**"Yep, he does and I can." Kagome said.**

**"Good, we'll meet back 'ere every half hour." Joey said.**

**"Right." Tristin, Téa, Mai, Inuyasha, and Kagome said in unsion.**

**Joey and his group ran east and Tristin's group ran west. Unnoticed by the group there was a dark figure watching them the whole time. When they were out of even Inuyasha's earshot the figure stepped out of the shadows it was....**


	10. Yugi's Return To An Old Mind Set

**CHAPTER 10**

**"Yugi's Return To An Old Mind Set"**

**The figure was Yugi.**

**"I can't believe it. Dey actually followed me. I didn't want dem gettin' involved." Yugi said.**

**Amidamaru appeared next to Yugi.**

**"But, Lord Yugi they care about you they're your friends and family they are involved, if you are in trouble they will do what they can to help you." Amidamaru said.**

**"I didn't want dem gettin' hurt." Yugi said.**

**"I know Lord Yugi. But, they're here now." Amidamaru said.**

**"Let's go to Monument Hill first." Yugi said.**

**Then the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yugi disappeared. Then Yugi reappeared on the roof of the building on Monument Hill. Then Seto and Ryou ran in.**

**"Hey, Bakura someone's on the roof of that building." Seto said pointing at the roof of the building.**

**"Yugi!!!" Ryou shouted.**

**Yugi spun around and smiled down at Seto and Ryou.**

**"Hey, Ryou, uncle Sota." Yugi said jumping off the roof and landed in front of them.**

**"Yugi, what the hell were thinking running off on your own while those guys are after you!?!" Seto demanded.**

**"I didn't want ya guys ta get involved. 'cause I didn't want ya ta get hurt." Yugi said.**

**"You sound like Wheeler." Seto said.**

**"Don't start wit me." Yugi said sounding annoyed.**

**"Sorry." Seto said.**

**Amidamaru appeared next to Yugi.**

**"Lord Yugi, perhaps we should leave and find the others before they get into trouble." Amidamaru suggested.**

**"I agree." Yugi said.**

**"Good, shall we leave?" Ryou asked.**

**"Yeah, let's get outta 'ere." Yugi said.**

**Then Yugi turned and headed for the gate.**

**"What're ya waitin' for?" Yugi asked.**

**Then Seto and Ryou followed right behind Yugi. Yugi lead the way to the mansion he used to life in with Anna.**

**"This place is huge it must cost you a fortune to rent it." Seto said.**

**"Nope, it's only 1,000 yen." Yugi said.**

**"What? There's got to be a reason." Seto said.**

**"Yep, it's haunted." Yugi said.**

**"Haunted?" Seto asked in disbelieve.**

**Yugi nodded.**

**"Yep." Yugi stated matter of factly.**

**"He lifed here for 20 years with Anna." Ryou said.**

**"Dat was a long time ago, Morty." Yugi said sadly.**

**"I know. But, you miss her. Don't you?" Ryou asked.**

**"Yeah. Ya guys wait 'ere, I'll find da others." Yugi said.**

**Then Yugi turned and walked out. Then the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yugi disappeared. Yugi reappeared behind Joey's group. **

**"Yo, guys." Yugi said.**

**Then Amidamaru appeared next to Yugi. Joey froze and spun to face Yugi looking happy to see him. Then Mai turned and looked relieved. Then Inuyasha turned and glared at Yugi angerily.**

**"What in the seven hells were you thinking!?! You just up and left, you could've been hurt or worse!" Inuyasha exclaimed.**

**Yugi frowned.**

**"I'm sorry, dad." Yugi said.**

**"YOU'RE SORRY!!! THAT'S ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY!!! YOU ABANDONED YOUR FAMILY AND FRIENDS AND ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY IS YOU'RE SORRY!!!" Inuyasha shouted in disbelieve.**

**"Inuyasha, calm down would ya? Your goin' scare 'im off again." Joey said.**

**Yugi frowned and stepped back away from Inuyasha looking slightly afraid of his father.**

**"Told ya so." Joey said.**

**"OH SHUT UP JOEY!!!" Inuyasha shouted angerily.**

**"Yugi?" Mai asked with concern in her voice.**

**Yugi sensed something.**

**"Amidamaru, show dem ta da mansion." Yugi said running off in the opposite direction.**

**"Lord Yugi! Where are you going?!" Amidamaru shouted after Yugi.**

**"Boss Monkey's nearby." Yugi said.**

**Then Yugi disappeared into the city. Amidamaru frowned.**

**"Be careful, Lord Yugi." Amidamaru whispeared with worry in his voice.**

**"Let's go." He said and lead the way back to the mansion.**

**A FEW MINUTES LATER**

**They arrive at the mansion.**

**"Hey, guys." Seto said walking out to greet them.**

**"Hi, Sota." Inuyasha said.**

**"Yo, Kaiba." Joey said.**

**"Where's Yugi?" Seto asked in confusion.**

**"He went after Boss Monkey." Joey said.**

**Yugi arrived at Boss Monkey's gang's headquaters.**

**"We've been expectin' ya Yugi." Boss Monkey said.**

**"YA BASTER!!!" Yugi shouted in anger.**

**"My men are right outside your mansion and are ready ta attack your friends on my order. If ya rejoin us, I'll leave dem alone." Boss Monkey said.**

**What should I do Yami?**

**Then the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yami appeared in spirit form.**

**'Let me take over. I can deal with them.' Yami thought to Yugi.**

**"Yu-Gi-Oh!!!" Yugi shouted fading to Yami.**

**"I will not allow you to use Yugi's friends against him." Yami growled out.**

**"Boss, what's goin' on?" One of the gang members asked stepping away from Yami.**

**"I'm not sure." Boss Monkey said.**

**"You messed with my Hiraki and for that you shall pay dearly." Yami growled out.**

**"What ta hell are ya!?!" Boss Monkey demanded.**

**"I am the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle. And you shall regret ever meeting me." Yami said coldly. **

**Yami, what're ya gonna do?**

**What I have to, to protect you and our friends.**

**Yami glared at Boss Monkey coldly.**

**"PENLTY GAME!!! MIND CRUSH!!!" Yami shouted as a wave of shadow magic hit Boss Monkey and Boss Monkey collasped to the ground.**

**"What'd ya just do ta da boss!?!" One of the gang members demanded.**

**Yami smirked at them darkly.**

**"Something, I will do to all of you if any of you ever mess with Yugi or his friends and family." Yami said coldly.**

**They screamed and ran off. Yugi and Yami started laughed hystirically.**

**"Remind me never ta get ya mad, bro." Yugi said through the laughter.**

**Yami smirked at Yugi.**

**"Noted." Yami said trying to keep a straight face.**

**Then the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yami turned control back over to Yugi.**

**A FEW MINUTES LATER**

**Yugi walked through the doors of his mansion put on his indoor shoes.**

**"This is a nice place you have son." Inuyasha said narrowing his eyes at his son.**

**Yugi gulped and spun to face Inuyasha.**

**"Dad, I..." **

**"Don't, I know why you left you were trying to protect all of us." Inuyasha said cutting off Yugi.**

**Yugi sighed.**

**"I'm sorry." Yugi said.**

**Inuyasha smiled at his son.**

**"I know." Inuyasha said.**

**"Yug!" Joey exclaimed.**

**"Yo, Joey." Yugi said smiling at Joey.**

**Yugi, I'm worried.**

**About what?**

**You.**

**Why? I'm fine.**

**Yugi, you're not the same Yugi that I've known for the last 3 years.**

**I'll be fine.**

**"Yug?" Joey asked with concern.**

**"Huh, what?" Yugi asked in confusion.**

**"Ya ok, man?" Joey asked with concern.**

**"I'm fine, Joey." Yugi said.**

**"Ya sure?" Joey asked with concern.**

**"Yeah." Yugi said.**

**"OK." Joey said.**

**Yugi smiled then Amidamaru appeared next to Yugi.**

**"Lord Yugi, are you alright?" Amidamaru asked.**

**Yugi nodded.**

**"Yeah." Yugi said.**

**"Good, I got worried when you rushed off like that." Amidamaru said.**

**"I'm sorry, Amidamaru." Yugi said.**

**Amidamaru smiled at Yugi.**

**"It's alright, Lord Yugi." Amidamaru said.**

**Yugi yawned. Inuyasha smirked.**

**"Why don't you get some sleep son?" Inuyasha asked.**

**"OK." Yugi said tiredly. **

**Then Yugi turned and walked into his bedroom. Inuyasha sighed, and walked into the living room. Yugi laid down in bed. **

**A FEW HOURS LATER**

**Yugi was attack in his sleep by a demon spirit. Yugi awoke to pain in his chest, and having a hard time breathing. Yugi slowly opened his eyes. Yugi's eyes widen when he saw who was attacking him.**

**'Naraku.' Yugi thought to himself weakly.**

**Naraku gribbed something in Yugi's chest Amidamaru gasped.**

**"Lord Yugi?" Amidamaru questioned himself and flew into Yugi's room as fast as he could. **

**Amidamaru flew through the door.**

**"LORD INUYASHA, COME QUICKLY!!!" Amidamaru shouted.**

**Inuyasha walked in.**

**"What is it, Amidamaru?" Inuyasha asked then saw Naraku with his hand inside Yugi's chest.**

**"LEAVE HIM ALONE, NARAKU!!!" Inuyasha shouted in anger.**

**Naraku pulled his hand out of Yugi's chest holding on to some kind of sphere. Yugi's head fell to the side. Naraku disappeared. Inuyasha ran to Yugi.**

**"YUGI!!!" Inuyasha shouted with worry in his voice.**

**Yugi didn't react at all.**

**"What did Naraku do to him? I can sense something missing. But, what?" Inuyasha asked himself out loud.**

**"Lord Inuyasha, I beleive I know what is missing." Amidamaru said sadly.**

**"Then tell me." Inuyasha demanded.**

**"I beleive Naraku, stole Lord Yugi's soul." Amidamaru said sadly.**

**Inuyasha's eyes widen in shock and horror.**

**"What!?!" Inuyasha demanded.**

**"I'm sorry, Lord Inuyasha. But, Lord Yugi's soul is now in Naraku's possession." Amidamaru said sadly.**

**"DAMMIT!!!" Inuyasha shouted in anger.**

**"If we can manage to get the sphere out of Naraku's hands, we at least will have got Yugi's soul from Naraku." Amidamaru said hopefully.**

**"Then what'll we do?" Inuyasha asked angerily.**

**"Then we take his body and soul back to Domino and call for Lady Serenity." Amidamaru said.**

**Joey, Téa, Tristin, Ryou, and Seto all ran into Yugi's room and froze. Joey frowned realizing what was wrong.**

**"DAMMIT!!!" Joey shouted in anger.**

**"I knew I should've made sure Naraku, would never escape from da Shadow Realm." He said sadly.**

**Seto glanced at Joey in confusion.**

**"What's going on Wheeler?" Seto asked in confusion.**

**"Naraku stole Yugi's soul." Inuyasha said sadly.**

**Seto's eyes widen in shock. Mai started to run in but Ryou grabbed her and lead her into the living room.**

**"Trust me. You don't want to go in there." Ryou said.**

**"Why not!?!" Mai demanded.**

**"You don't want to see Yugi, right now." Ryou said.**

**"What happenned!?!" Mai demanded.**

**"Naraku attacked Yugi." Ryou said.**

**Mai started to run in. But, Ryou grabbed her wrist.**

**"I should warn you. Naraku stole Yugi's soul." Ryou said sadly.**

**Mai's eyes widen in shock. Then Mai yanked her wrist free from Ryou and ran into Yugi's room. Inuyasha ran out of the house followed by Joey, Seto, Tristin and Amidamaru. Téa went to keep Kagome from going in Yugi's room.**

**"Naraku had better not do anything to Yugi's soul." Inuyasha said.**

**MEANWHILE IN YUGI'S ROOM**

**Naraku appeared, Yugi's soul in hand trapped within a sphere.**

**"Get up Yugi." Naraku ordered.**

**Yugi's eyes snap open glowing blue. Then Yugi stood up.**

**"Kill the girl." Naraku ordered.**

**Then Yugi lunged at Mai. Mai screamed out and Inuyasha heard this and came running. Amidamaru right behind him. Inuyasha stared at Yugi eyes wide in shock.**

**"NARAKU!!!" Inuyasha shouted in anger.**

**"If it isn't Inuyasha." Naraku said coldly.**

**"Leave my children alone!" Inuyasha growled out.**

**Then the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yami took a physical form and before Naraku could react, Yami TKed the soul sphere to himself, and held it carefully in his hand. Then Yami narrowed his eyes at Naraku.**

**"You won't escape this time." Yami said coldly.**

**"OBLVION!!!" Yami shouted in anger pointing a finger at Naraku. **

**Then a wave of shadow magic hit Naraku, who disappeared seemingly forever. Yugi was still attacking Mai. Yami turned to Yugi.**

**"Stand down, Yugi." Yami ordered.**

**Yugi stop attacking Mai.**

**"Go back to sleep, Yugi." Yami ordered.**

**Yugi's body collasped and Inuyasha caught him before he landed.**

**"Let's get him back to Domino as soon as possible." Yami said.**

**Amidamaru nodded.**

**"I agree with, Lord Yami." Amidamaru said.**

**Seto walked in and frowned. Joey walked in after Seto.**

**"What's going on?" Seto asked with concern.**

**"Naraku, took control of Yugi." Inuyasha said sadly.**

**"We can head out tomorrow." Seto said.**

**Inuyasha nodded sadly.**

**"Good." Amidamaru said sadly.**

**Amidamaru frowned and looked at Yugi's souless body on the floor. Amidamaru sighed sadly.**

**"He'll be fine." Joey said.**

**"I hope you're right, Lord Joey." Amidamaru said sadly.**

**"I know I am." Joey said.**

**Amidamaru smiled at Joey and Joey smiled back at Amidamaru.**

**"Right." Amidamaru said.**

**"He's right, Amidamaru. I'll make sure of it." Yami said sadly.**

**Amidamaru nodded.**

**THE NEXT DAY 10:30 AM**

**Yami woke up to a growling stomach and walked out of Yugi's room. Inuyasha's eyes open with surprise at the fact that Yami's stomach was growling.**

**"Why's your stomach growling, Yami?" Inuyasha asked light heartly.**

**"I'm hungry." Yami said.**

**"I thought you were a spirit." Inuyasha said in confusion.**

**"I am." Yami said.**

**"Then why are you hungery?" Inuyasha asked in confusion.**

**"I've been in physical form long enough to need food." Yami said.**

**"OK." Inuyasha said.**

**"I'm gonna go out for a few minutes." Yami said heading for the front door.**

**'Little do they know but, I temporirly intergrated Yugi's soul into the Millennium Puzzle.' Yami thought to himself.**

**Then Yami walked out the door. Then the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yugi appeared in spirit form.**

**"Hey, what's goin' on?" Yugi asked in confusion.**

**'Naraku, stole your soul, we got it back but as you know a spirit removed in that manner, will not survive for long. So, I intergrated you into the Millennium Puzzle until, we get back to **

**Domino, of course no one knows yet.' Yami thought to Yugi.**

**"Oh." Yugi said.**

**Yami smiled at Yugi, walking down the street.**

**"Where we goin'?" Yugi asked walking next to Yami.**

**'I'm hungery.' Yami thought to Yugi.**

**"Dat can happen when you're in physical form." Yugi said.**

**'Yep.' Yami thought to Yugi.**

**Yami saw a resterant and looked at Yugi.**

**'Does this place have good breakfasts?' Yami thought to Yugi.**

**Yugi nodded.**

**"Yep, best place in all of Tokyo." Yugi said.**

**"OK." Yami said and walked in to the restarant.**

**Yugi smiled at Yami and followed him inside. Yugi watched Yami eat.**

**"What?" Yami asked.**

**"Nothin'." Yugi said smiling at Yami.**

**Yami shrugged it off and continued eating. Yugi chuckled.**

**A FEW MINUTES LATER**

**Yami put his fork down and looked at Yugi.**

**'I'm full.' Yami thought to Yugi.**

**"Good." Yugi said.**

**Then suddennly Amidamaru appeared and his eyes widen in shock to see Yugi. Yugi smiled at Amidamaru.**

**"Hey, Amidamaru." Yugi said.**

**"Lord...Yugi?" Amidamaru asked in disbelieve.**

**Yugi nodded.**

**"Yep." Yugi said.**

**"But, how?" Amidamaru asked in confusion.**

**Yami stood and walked out of the restarant followed closely by Yugi and Amidamaru.**

**"It's my doing." Yami told Amidamaru.**

**"Why!?!" Amidamaru demanded.**

**"A soul in the state Yugi's was in can only survive for so long. I was worried he wouldn't last long enough. So, I put him in the Millennium Puzzle." Yami said.**

**"Alright, then." Amidamaru said.**

**"Amidamaru?" Yugi asked with concern.**

**"I'm fine, Lord Yugi." Amidamaru said.**

**"Ya sure?" Yugi asked with concern.**

**Amidamaru nodded. Yugi smiled at Amidamaru.**

**"Good." Yugi said.**

**Amidamaru smiled back at Yugi.**

**"Let's get back ta da mansion." Yugi said.**

**'Agreed.' Yami thought to Yugi.**

**Yami walked down the street.**

**A FEW MINUTES LATER**

**Yami walked into the mansion followed closely by Yugi and Amidamaru. Then the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yugi went into it.**

**"Yami? Where'd ya put Yug's soul?" Joey asked with concern.**

**"It's in a safe place." Yami said.**

**"I hope so." Joey said.**

**"I know so." Yami said.**

**"OK." Joey said.**

**"Are you and Inuyasha the only other ones up?" Yami asked.**

**Joey nodded.**

**"Yep." Joey said.**

**"How was breakfast?" Inuyasha asked.**

**"It was great." Yami said.**

**"Good." Joey said.**

**"Never any need to worry about Yugi, when I'm around." Yami said.**

**Joey smiled and nodded.**

**"Right." Joey said.**

**Then the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yugi appeared in spirit form.**

**'I wonder how long it will take before Kaiba wakes up.' Yami thought to Yugi.**

**"Don't ask me." Yugi said rolling his eyes.**

**'Yugi, you sure you're OK?' Yami thought to Yugi.**

**"Why do ya keep askin' me dat? I'm fine!" Yugi exclaimed.**

**'Sorry, I'm just worried.' Yami thought to Yugi.**

**"Just lay off." Yugi said coldly.**

**'OK.' Yami thought to Yugi.**

**Yugi sighed.**

**"Sorry, Yami." Yugi said.**

**'It's OK, you're just upset.' Yami thought to Yugi.**

**Amidamaru nodded.**

**"He's right, Lord Yugi." Amidamaru said.**

**Yugi smiled at Amidamaru.**

**"Alright." Yugi said.**

**"Amidamaru, what are ya talkin' 'bout?" Joey asked in confusion.**

**"I intergrated Yugi into the Millennium Puzzle." Yami said.**

**"Why!?!" Inuyasha demanded.**

**"I had too." Yami said.**

**"But, why!?!" Joey demanded.**

**"A soul in Yugi's contion can't survive for very long outside of a body. I was worried he wouldn't last long enough to get back to Domino, so I intergrated him into the Millennium Puzzle." Yami said.**

**"OK, den." Joey said.**

**"Once, we get back to Domino, I'll take his soul out of the Millennium Puzzle." Yami said.**

**'Brother, are you truelly OK?' Yami thought to Yugi.**

**"I'M FINE!!!" Yugi shouted in annoyinese.**

**Yami looked at Amidamaru frowning and Amidamaru look at Yami frowning as well.**

**"Yugi?" Yami asked in disbelieve.**

**Yugi sighed again.**

**"Sorry." Yugi said sadly.**

**"It's OK." Yami said.**

**Seto, Tristin, and Ryou walk out of their rooms.**

**"Good mouring, guys." Yami said.**

**"Hi, Yami." Seto said. **

**"Hey, Yami." Tristin said.**

**"Hello, Yami." Ryou said.**

**"Your sister, mom and Téa are all still asleep." Tristin said.**

**"OK, well we had better get ready." Seto said.**

**Yami, we should pack our ding's.**

**Right.**

**"Good." Yugi said.**

**Yami headed for Yugi's bedroom and started packing Yugi followed him in. Téa, Mai, and Kagome walked out of their rooms. **

**"You three packed?" Inuyasha asked.**

**"Yep." They said in unison.**

**"Good." Joey said.**

**Inuyasha walked over to Yugi's door and knocked.**

**"Come in!" Yami called out.**

**Then Inuyasha walked in. **

**"Yami, you ready?" Inuyasha asked.**

**"Almost." Yami said looking at Yugi who was standing next to him in spirit form.**

**Yugi smiled at Yami. Yami smiled back at Yugi. Then the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yugi returned to it.**

**"Ready." Yami said.**

**"Good." Inuyasha said sadly.**

**"He'll be fine." Yami said.**

**"Yeah." Inuyasha said.**

**"Ya OK?" Joey asked with concern.**

**"Yep." Inuyasha said.**

**"OK." Joey said.**

**"Let's go." Yami said grabbing his things and walking out.**

**Then the others quickly followed Yami. They headed to the airport and got in the KaibaCorb helicoptor.**

**"We'll be home soon." Seto said.**

**A FEW HOURS LATER**

**The heilcoptor landed in Domino.**

**"Can I borrow your cell, Kaiba?" Joey asked.**

**Seto nodded, handing his cell to Joey. Joey took it and dialed Serenity's number. The phone in Serenity and Talla's appartment rang.**

**"Hello." Serenity said.**

**"Hi, sis." Joey said.**

**"Joey?" Serenity asked in confusion.**

**"We have a problem." Joey said.**

**"Tell me about it, I can't sense Yoh." Serenity said with concern.**

**"Uh..." Joey's voice cut off.**

**"Maybe you should go and tell her, Amidamaru." Ryou said.**

**Amidamaru nodded and disappeared.**

**"Lady Serenity!" Amidamaru exclaimed.**

**"What's going on, Amidamaru!?!" Serenity demanded.**

**"Lord Yugi's soul was stolen by a demon named Naraku, we got it back. But, couldn't put it back in his body." Amidamaru said sadly.**

**"I see. Lead the way." Serenity said.**

**"Right." Amidamaru said.**

**A FEW MINUTES LATER**

**Amidamaru and Serenity arrived, where the others were. Yami closed his eyes and began to chant and a soul sphere appeared in Yami's hand. Serenity walked over and carefully took the soul sphere. She examied it a moment.**

**"There's only one way to put him back." Serenity said.**

**Then Serenity threw the soul sphere to the ground it shattered and a spirit flame was releaced and slammed into Yugi's souless body, which Seto was carrying. Yugi gasped and opened his eyes. Then the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yami returned to it.**

**"Uncle...Sota?" Yugi asked in confusion.**

**"Yeah, you OK?" Seto asked with concern.**

**Yugi nodded.**

**"Good." Seto said putting him down.**

**"What...happenned?" Yugi asked in confusion.**

**"You don't remember?" Inuyasha asked in disbelieve.**

**"No." Yugi said.**

**"Ya sure your OK, Yug?" Joey asked with concern.**

**"I'm fine." Yugi said.**

**"Good." Joey said.**

**"You should rest for a while Yugi." Serenity said.**

**"Anna, I..." Yugi started to say.**

**"It's OK, Yoh." Serenity said.**

**Yugi smiled at Serenity. Serenity smiled back at Yugi.**

**"Go home and rest." She said.**

**"Alright." Yugi said.**

**Yugi headed towards the Kame Game Shop.**

**"Later." Yugi said.**

**"He's gonna be fine." Ryou said.**

**"I know." Inuyasha said.**

**Yugi went home. Yugi walked into the Kame Game Shop.**

**"There you are, Yugi." Gramps said.**

**"Yeah." Yugi said.**

**"Are you alright!?!" Gramps demanded.**

**"Yeah." Yugi said tiredly.**

**"Go on to bed." Gramps said.**

**"OK." Yugi said.**

**"Good night, Yugi." Gramps said.**

**"Night, grandpa." Yugi said.**

**Yugi walked into his bedroom and locked the door. Then the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yami appeared in spirit form.**

**"Are you OK?" Yami asked with concern.**

**I'm fine.**

**Are you sure?**

**Yeah.**

**Yugi walked to his bed.**

**"Night, Yami." Yugi said.**

**"Night, Yugi." Yami said.**

**"Sleep well."**

**Then Yugi layed down on his bed. Yugi closed his eyes and fell asleep. Then the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yami returned to it.**

**A FEW MINUTES LATER**

**Yugi's eyes snapped open. But, instead of their usuall amethyst color they were brown. Amidamaru gasped.**

**"What is it, Amidamaru?" Inuyasha asked.**

**Ryou and Serenity's eyes widen in shock.**

**"I can't sense Lord Yugi anymore." Amidamaru said and with that he disappeared.**

**"What did he mean by dat, sis!?!" Joey demanded.**

**"Yoh's back." Serenity said.**

**"What!?!" Inuyasha demanded in confusion.**

**"Yoh was Yugi's past life 80 years ago." Ryou explained.**

**Amidamaru appeared next to Yugi's bed. Then the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yami appeared in spirit form.**

**"Amidamaru, what's going on?" Yoh asked.**

**"Lord...Yoh?" Amidamaru gasped in shock.**

**Yoh nodded.**

**"But, how?" Amidamaru asked in disbelieve.**

**"Huh?" Yoh asked.**

**"Amidamaru, what's going on!?!" Yami demanded.**

**"Who's he?" Yoh asked.**

**"That is Lord Yami he is your brother." Amidamaru said.**

**"What!?!" Yoh demanded in confusion.**

**"Amidamaru!" Yami exclaimed.**

**"Lord Yami, this is Lord Yoh." Amidamaru explained.**

**"What!?!" Yami demanded.**

**"For some reason Lord Yugi has reverted to one of his incarnation. He is now my 1st shaman alley, Lord Yoh." Amidamaru explained.**

**"Why?" Yami asked.**

**Amidamaru shook his head.**

**"I don't know." Amidamaru said.**

**"Will Yugi come back." Yami asked with concern.**

**"I believe so, I just can't tell you when." Amidamaru said.**

**"Amidamaru?" Yoh asked in confusion.**

**"Lord Yoh, you died 80 years ago." Amidamaru stated sadly.**

**"What?" Yoh asked.**

**Then there was a knock at Yugi's door. Then the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yami took a physical form. Yami walked over to the door and answered it. Then Yoh's eyes closed and when they openned they were back to there normal amethyst.**

**"Your doctor drop something off for you, Yugi." Gramps said.**

**"What is it?" Yugi asked.**

**"Here." Gramps said handing Yugi a medcine bottle.**

**"Did he tell you what these are for?" Yugi asked.**

**"No." Gramps said.**

**"They're to help me sleep." Yugi said.**

**"Why would you need something to help you sleep?" Gramps asked with concern.**

**"I've been haveing horrible nightmares involeing Yami." Yugi said.**

**"I see." Gramps said.**

**Amidamaru frowned worried for Yugi's well being. Amidamaru couldn't help but smile relieved that Yugi was back to normal.**

**"Yugi?" Yami asked.**

**"What is it, Yami?" Yugi asked.**

**Yami sighed in relieve.**

**'You're back to normal.' Yami thought to Yugi.**

**Yugi nodded.**

**"Good." Yami said.**

**Yugi read the bottle, then he walked into the bathroom to take one and came back out.**

**Good night, Yami.**

**Good night, Yugi.**

**Yugi layed down on the bed and fell asleep. Gramps sighed happy that his grandson was back.**

**"Sleep well, Yugi." Gramps whispered to himself.**

**MEANWHILE WITH JOEY AND THE OTHERS**

**"Yugi's back." Ryou said.**

**"Good." Joey said.**

**MEANWHILE WITH YUGI**

**Yugi fell into a deep sleep and the bedroom was filled with a kind of astral projection of Yugi's nightmare.**

**"Look!" Amidamaru exclaimed pointing at an astral projection of Pharaoh Yami behind Yami near the wall. **

**Yami spun to see his past self who was being attacked by a demon. Yami, Amidamaru, and Yugi were surround by an astral projection of the royal temple. Then the temple door openned and Pharaoh Yugi ran in.**

**"No." Pharaoh Yugi whispered in fear.**

**"STOP IT!!!" He shouted in anger.**

**"LEAVE HIM ALONE!!!" He shouted in anger.**

**Pharaoh Yugi created a red sphere and threw at the demon. The demon screamed in pain and died, then a shockwave blasted Pharaoh Yugi into a wall, Pharaoh Yami (Pharaoh Yugi and Pharaoh Yami were the only ones who ever called eachother Yugi and Yami. The peasents, priests, mages and sourcessers called Pharaoh Yugi, Atmera, and Pharaoh Yami, Atmeri.) sprunk to his feet and ran to Pharaoh Yugi.**

**"Yugi!" Atmeri exclaimed.**

**Atmera gasped for air.**

**"Take it easy." Atmeri pled.**

**Yami watched slintely. Yugi was tossing and turning. Then suddennly King Enma appeared.**

**"King Enma, what are you doing here?" Yami asked in confusion.**

**"We have to wake up Yugi before he dies in his dream." King Enma said.**

**"Why?" Yami asked in confusion.**

**"If he dies in his dream, he'll die in real life." King Enma said.**

**MEANWHILE WITH JOEY AND THE OTHERS**

**Botan flew up to Joey.**

**"Koenma!" Botan exclaimed.**

**"What is it, Botan?" Joey asked.**

**"Kurama's in trouble." Botan said.**

**"What!?!" Inuyasha demanded.**

**Then Inuyasha bound off the way he does towards the Kame Game Shop.**

**MEANWHILE WITH YUGI**

**"Yugi." Yami said.**

**Yami rushed over to Yugi and started shaking him trying to wake him up. When he couldn't Yami rushed to the phone and called Dr. Carter at home.**

**"Hello." Dr. Carter said.**

**"Dr. Carter, something's wrong with Yugi." Yami said.**

**"I'll be right there." Dr. Carter said.**

**Then Dr. Carter hung up the phone and ran out of his house and got in his car and drove to the Kame Game Shop. Yami ran to the window and soon a car pulled up and Dr. Carter got out.**

**"King Enma, you had better go." Yami said.**

**Pharaoh Yugi's breath became very shallow.**

**"Hold on." Pharaoh Yami pled.**

**Yugi's breath began to slow. Yami frowned.**

**"Oh, Yugi." Yami said with concern.**

**"Right." King Enma said.**

**Then there was a flash and King Enma disappeared. Then the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yami returned to it. Dr. Carter walked into Yugi's room. Dr. Carter exeamied Yugi and gave him something to wake him up. Yugi's eyes snapped open and the astral projection which only Yami, King Enma and Amidamaru were able to see disappeared. Then the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yami appeared in spirit form.**

**Yami?**

**Easy, Yugi.**

**What happend?**

**You had that dream again and nearly died.**

**I did?**

**Yes, brother.**

**Yugi sat up and saw Dr Carter.**

**What's he doing here?**

**I called him.**

**You did?**

**Yeah, King Enma said that if you died in the dream you would die in real life. I tryed to wake you up and when I couldn't I called Dr. Carter.**

**"Mr. Motou?" Dr. Carter asked.**

**"Yes, Dr. Carter." Yugi said.**

**"I think perhaps we should try something other then medcine in your case." Dr. Carter said.**

**"Like what?" Yugi asked in confusion.**

**"Perhaps these memories are from one of your incarnations, in which case perhaps if all the memories of that incarnation return these dreams would stop." Dr. Carter said.**

**"What would you suggest?" Yugi asked.**

**"Perhaps past life regression therapy would be best." Dr. Carter said.**

**"Do you know any past life regression therapists?" Yugi asked.**

**"Yes, Mai Valentine is a trained one." Dr. Carter said.**

**"My sister never told me that." Yugi said.**

**"Maybe you shouldn't go to sleep tonight." Dr. Carter said. **

**Dr. Carter walked out of the room, then out of the Kame Game Shop and drove off in his car. Yugi got out of bed and called Mai's cell phone.**

**"Hello." Mai said.**

**"Hi, sis." Yugi said.**

**"Yugi?" Mai asked in confusion.**

**"Yeah, can you come over here?" Yugi asked.**

**"Of course." Mai said.**

**"Good." Yugi said.**

**"When should I come over?" Mai asked.**

**"As soon as possible." Yugi said.**

**"OK." Mai said.**

**Is she coming?**

**Yeah.**


	11. Yugi's Incarnations

**CHAPTER 11**

**"Yugi's Incarnations"**

**A FEW MINUTES LATER**

**Mai walked into the Kame Game Shop.**

**"Yugi!" Mai exclaimed.**

**"I'm in the kitchen!" Yugi exclaimed.**

**"Lord Yugi, are you sure about this?" Amidamaru asked with concern.**

**"Yeah, I am, Amidamaru." Yugi said.**

**Then Yugi poured himself some coffee. Then Mai walked into the kitchen. **

**"What's going on, Yugi?" Mai asked with concern.**

**"I've been these nightmares involeing Yami." Yugi said.**

**"According to King Enma, Yami and I were twin brothers back in Egypt. Dr. Carter thinks that if all the memories of Pharaoh Yugi return these nightmares will stop."**

**Mai pulled out a pocket watch. Mai started swing the watch back and fourth and Yugi stared at the watch. Yugi was soon hypnotized. Amidamaru and Yami both watched cautiously.**

**"Lady Mai, what incarnation's memories will return first?" Amidamaru asked with concern.**

**"Most likely the first. Then it will progress up until the last incarnation." Mai said.**

**"I see." Amidamaru said.**

**Yugi's eyes turned from their normal amethyst color to a golden color. Then Inuyasha walked into the Kame Game Shop through the back door. Yugi looked around and looked at Mai.**

**"What year is this? For that matter who is he?" Yugi asked pointing at Inuyasha.**

**"It's the year 2004 and he is Inuyasha, he's from 1525." Mai explained.**

**Yugi scoffed.**

**"Well, I was ruleing Egypt 10,000 years ago." Yugi said.**

**"Who are you?" Amidamaru asked curiously.**

**"My name is Oiris." He said.**

**Then the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yami took a physical form.**

**"Hello, Pharaoh." Oiris said.**

**Oiris closed his eyes and, then when they openned again they were back to their normal amethyst color. But, there was something different about Yugi's eyes. Atemi looked at Yami.**

**"Brother?" Atemi asked in confusion.**

**"Yes, Yugi." Yami said.**

**"What's going on?" Atemi asked.**

**"It looks like Pharaoh Yugi has returned." Amidamaru said.**

**Atemi's eyes closed and when he they openned again they were blue. **

**Yugi looked at Inuyasha.**

**"Inuyasha?" Yugi asked.**

**"That's my name." Inuyasha said.**

**"Where are we? The last thing I remember I was with Sango." Yugi said.**

**"Sango?" Inuyasha asked in disbelieve.**

**"What the hell is the matter with you Inuyasha!?!" Yugi demanded.**

**"Who are you?" Mai asked.**

**"My name is Miroku." He said.**

**"Miroku?" Inuyasha asked in disbelieve.**

**"Yes, now where are we!?!" Miroku demanded.**

**"We're in Kagome's time." Inuyasha explained.**

**"How?" Miroku asked.**

**"Do you remember my son, Yugi?" Inuyasha asked.**

**"Yes." Miroku said.**

**"Apparently you were one of his incarnations." Inuyasha said.**

**Then Hiei arrived just as Miroku's eyes closed and when they openned they were gray. Yugi looked at Inuyasha.**

**"Are you related to Inutashio?" Yugi asked.**

**"Yes, I'm his youngest son." Inuyasha said.**

**"That's Yoh-Ko!" Hiei exclaimed.**

**Inuyasha's head snapped over to Hiei.**

**"Yoh-Ko as in my dad's best friend?" Inuyasha asked in disbelieve.**

**"Yes." Hiei said.**

**Yoh-Ko closed his eyes and when they openned they were green-blue. Yugi looked around blinking in confusion.**

**"Where am I?" Yugi asked in confusion.**

**"What's the last thing you remember?" Inuyasha asked.**

**"I was in the middle of a shoot out with my partner in Buliva." Yugi said.**

**"Partner?" Mai asked in disbelieve.**

**"Yes." Yugi said.**

**"Where's Buliva?" Inuyasha asked in confusion.**

**"South America." Yugi said.**

**"What was your partner's name?" Inuyasha asked.**

**"People always called him the Sundance kid." Yugi said.**

**"Wait a minute, you're Butch Cassidy?" Mai asked in disbelieve.**

**"Yep." Butch said.**

**"Who's Butch Cassidy?" Inuyasha asked in confusion.**

**"Dad, he was one of the most famous outlaw of 1800's America. He and Sundance went to South America and years later they supossedly were killed in a boutched robbery attempted in a shoot out." Mai said.**

**Then Butch closed his eyes and when they openned they were brown. Yoh looked at Amidamaru.**

**"Amidamaru?" Yoh asked.**

**"Yes, Lord Yoh." Amidamaru said.**

**"What's going on?" Yoh asked.**

**"Mai hypnotized her brother. Now he's gone through 6 incarnation so far not counting you." Inuyasha said.**

**"Oh." Yoh said.**

**Amidamaru smiled at Yoh. Yoh smiled back at Amidamaru.**

**MEANWHILE WITH JOEY AND THE OTHERS**

**Joey had already rushed off towards the Kame Game Shop, Joey left everyone but, Seto behind. Seto was right behind Joey.**

**MEANWHILE WITH YUGI AND THE OTHERS**

**Joey and Seto arrived at the Kame Game Shop and ran into the kitchen. Yoh closed his eyes and when they openned again they were emerald green. Yugi looked around and saw Hiei.**

**"Hiei?" Kurama asked in confusion.**

**"Kurama?" Hiei asked in disbelieve.**

**"What's wrong, Hiei?" Kurama asked.**

**"You died 40 years ago." Joey said.**

**"Koenma?" Kurama asked with suprise.**

**Joey nodded.**

**"Now, I hate to say it. But, I think it's time, for you to go back to sleep, so Yugi can come back." Hiei said.**

**Kurama nodded and closed his eyes and when they openned they were back to their normal amethyst color.**

**"Yug?" Joey asked with concern.**

**"Joey?" Yugi asked in confusion.**

**Yugi!**

**Yami?**

**Thanks goodness your back.**

**"Lord Yugi?" Amidamaru asked with concern.**

**Yugi looked at Amidamaru and smiled.**

**"What's wrong, Amidamaru?" Yugi asked in confusion.**

**"Nevermind, Lord Yugi." Amidamaru said shaking his head.**

**He's just glad you're back.**

**Where'd I go?**

**Mai hypnotized you and you went through 8 of your incarnations.**

**I did?**

**Yes.**

**Nothing, bad happened did it?**

**No.**

**Good. I'm glad.**

**I know.**

**Yugi smiled at Yami.**

**I'm tired, Yami.**

**Go on to sleep.**

**"Mai, dad can you two stay tonight?" Yugi asked with concern.**

**Mai nodded.**

**"Of course, Yugi." Inuyasha said.**

**"Good." Yugi said tiredly.**

**"Go on to bed, Kurama." Hiei said.**

**"OK." Yugi said tiredly.**

**Yugi, do you think Dr. Carter's right about those dreams?**

**Yeah, do you, Yami?**

**Yami nodded.**

**I hope so.**

**Then the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yami returned to it.**

**"Night, guys." Yugi said and walked upstairs.**

**Then the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yami appeared in spirit form.**

**Sweet dreams, brothers.**

**Good night, Yami.**

**Good night, Yugi.**

**Yugi walked into his bedroom and fell asleep.**

**'I hope Dr. Carter was right.' Yami thought to himself.**

**Then the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yami returned to it.**

**THE NEXT DAY**

**Yugi woke up and got up. Then the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yami appeared in spirit form.**

**Good mourning, Yugi.**

**Mounring, Yami.**

**Feeling, better?**

**Yeah.**

**That's good.**

**I'm still a little tired. But, I'll be fine in a few weeks.**

**I hope so.**

**I know that, Yami.**

**Then there was a bright flash from the memoral tablet on Yugi's desk and Amidamaru appeared.**

**"Good mounring, Lord Yugi." Amidamaru said smileing at Yugi.**

**"Mounring, Amidamaru." Yugi said and got out of bed.**

**I'm glad you slept well.**

**So am I.**

**Yugi got up and got dressed. Then Yugi suddennly wobbled back and fell on his butt on the ground.**

**"Lord Yugi!" Amidamaru exclaimed with worry in his voice.**

**Inuyasha ran through the door.**

**'It would seem I am in little Yugi's body.' Bakura thought to himself.**

**/I'm in your body little Yugi./**

**(LEAVE ME ALONE!)**

**/No./**

**(Damn you.)**

**/Just be glad I'm not strong enough to take over yet./**

**(I hate the thought of you taking me over.)**

**/I know./**

**(Damn it.)**

**/I frankly don't care if you like the thought of me taking over or not, I'm still going to do it./**

**(When Mai and my father find out they'll stop you.)**

**/They won't be able to stop me without cause you harm, little Yugi./**

**(My twin brother's gonna be mad.)**

**/You don't have a twin brother./**

**(Oh yes, I do, and he's powerful and he'll be mad when he finds out.)**

**/He's not that strong./**

**(Don't underestimate Atemu.)**

**/Who?/**

**(You know him better as Pharaoh.)**

**/What!?!/**

**(You heard me.)**

**/You're Yami's twin brother?/**

**(Yes.)**

**Inuyasha started shaking Yugi breaking him from his trance.**

**"Dad?" Yugi asked in confusion.**

**Yugi?**

**The spirit of the Millennium Ring is back.**

**What!?!**

**That's not all.**

**What else is there?**

**Since the Millennium Ring is inside my body so is the spirit of the ring.**

**Oh no.**

**The good news is he's not strong enough to take over yet.**

**That's defenately a good thing.**

**Yes, it is.**

**"Yugi, are you alright!?!" Inuyasha demanded.**

**"Yeah." Yugi said.**

**You sure?**

**Yeah, I am.**

**Good.**

**I'm just a bit tired that's all.**

**You sure?**

**Yeah.**

**Yugi gasped.**

**Yugi?**

**Yugi started to have a vison because of the Millennium Necklace, which by this point was back in his body. It was horrible vison that was bad enough to cause almost anyone to loss their mind. The vison was over and then Yugi stared at a spot behind Inuyasha. Inuyasha turned to see what Yugi was looking at, but there was nothing there.**

**Yugi?**

**Yugi didn't react to Yami. Then the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yami took a physical form.**

**"Yugi!!!" Yami shouted with worry in his voice.**

**Yugi didn't react to Yami.**

**YUGI!!! SNAP OUT OF IT!!!**

**Yugi didn't react.**

**Oh Yugi, what's happened to you?**

**Yugi didn't react. Yami frowned sadly.**

**I hope you'll snap out of it.**

**Amidamaru flew over to Yami who at this point had both his hands on Yugi's shoulders.**

**"Lord Yami, what's wrong with Lord Yugi?" Amidamaru asked with worry in his voice.**

**"I don't know." Yami said. **

**YUGI!!!**

**Then the bell on the door downstairs rang. Yugi didn't react. Yami frowned sadly. Yami brushed some of Yugi hair away from his face. Then the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yami returned to it.**

**Oh Yugi.**

**Inuyasha frowned and looked at Yugi sadly.**

**MEANWHILE DOWNSTAIRS**

**Gramps turned to face the door.**

**"How can I help you, Ma'am?" Gramps asked.**

**"Hello, is Yugi here?" Ishizu asked.**

**Mai walked in from the kitchen.**

**"Ishizu?" Mai asked in confusion.**

**"Yes." Ishizu said.**

**"Yugi's in his room." Mai said.**

**Ishizu nodded and walked upstairs and into Yugi's room. Then Ishizu looked at Yugi sadly.**

**"Pharaoh, I am sure you have many questions." Ishizu said.**

**Then the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yami took a physical form.**

**"Ishizu, do you know what has happened to Yugi?" Yami asked with deep concern.**

**"Yes, sire." Ishizu said.**

**"What's wrong with him!?!" Yami demanded.**

**"He had a horrible vision because of the Millennium Necklace." Ishizu said sadly.**

**Brother?**

**Yugi didn't react.**

**"Pharaoh, I know you are very concerned for your brother. But, you can't help him." Ishizu said.**

**Yami's eyes widen with fear.**

**"Are you saying my brother will be like this the rest of his life, and there is nothing I can do to help him!?!" Yami demanded in anger.**

**"He will recover in time." Ishizu said.**

**"Do you know how long it will take?" Yami asked with deep concern.**

**Ishizu sighed.**

**"About a month, sire." Ishizu said.**

**DAMN IT!!! I WISH I COULD HELP YOU!!!**

**A MONTH LATER**

**Inuyasha and Kagome had to back through the well 2 weeks ago. Yami had been in physical form for the last month. Yami was downstairs in the kitchen, and Yugi blinked and looked around and saw Amidamaru looking out the window behind Yugi desk sadly. Yugi stood up and walked over stopping behind Amidamaru.**

**"Amidamaru?" Yugi asked with concern.**

**Amidamaru spun around and his eyes widen with surprise.**

**"Lord Yugi?" Amidamaru asked in surprise.**

**"It's me, Amidamaru." Yugi said.**

**"LORD YAMI, COME QUICKLY!!!" Amidamaru shouted.**

**Yami ran up the stairs and into Yugi's room as fast as he could.**

**"Yugi." Yami said in shock.**

**Then Yami ran to Yugi and immedently embraced his brother. Yugi hugged Yami back. Yugi sat down on the floor on the otherside of the bed, out of the view of the door. Yami was standing there faceing Yugi.**

**Thank Ra you're OK.**

**What happened?**

**You've been catonic for a month.**

**I have?**

**Yeah, you have. Your parents had to go through the well 2 weeks ago. They didn't want to. But, they had to.**

**I see. What about Joey, Téa, Tristin, and Ryou?**

**Joey has been cheeking in on you everyday after shcool on the weekdays and he comes here as soon as he gets up in the mounring on the weekends.**

**Really?**

**In fact he'll be here any minute.**

**What day is today?**

**Saturday.**

**Then the bell on the door downstairs rang. Gramps turned to face the door.**

**"Hello, Joey." Gramps said.**

**"Hey, Gramps." Joey said.**

**Then Joey walked past him and upstairs into Yugi's room. Yami looked at Joey and smiled.**

**"Hi, Joey." Yami said.**

**"Hey, Yami." Joey said.**

**Then Joey looked at the bed where Yugi had been all month and frowned to see Yugi wasn't there.**

**"Where's Yugi?" Joey asked with concern.**

**Get up, Yugi.**

**Yugi nodded and stood up. Then turned to face Joey.**

**"Hi, Joey." Yugi said.**

**"Yugi, you're OK." Joey said smiling at Yugi.**

**"Yeah." Yugi said smiling back at Joey.**

**Are you feeling, OK?**

**Yeah.**

**"Thank goodness." Joey said running to Yugi and embraced him.**

**"I know you were worried. And I'm sorry I let that vision get to me like that." Yugi said hugged Joey back.**

**Joey blinked in confusion and took a step back from Yugi.**

**"What vision?" Joey asked in confusion.**

**He doesn't know about the vision.**

**Oh, why not?**

**I figured he had enough on his mind what with his best friend being catonic like that.**

**I see.**

**"I had a really bad vision because of the Millennium Necklace and I guess I couldn't handle how bad it was. That's what caused my condition." Yugi said.**

**"Really?" Joey asked.**

**Yugi nodded.**

**Yugi?**

**What is it, Yami?**

**What did you see?**

**It doesn't matter.**

**Please, tell me, brother?**

**I don't wanna talk about it.**

**Yami frowned and probed Yugi's mind carefully. Yami gasped and stepped back in shock and tripped falling on his butt.**

**Yami, what's wrong!?!**

**I know what you saw.**

**Then don't bringing it up.**

**OK.**

**"But, if it's all the same to you, Joey. I'd rather not talk about the vision." Yugi said.**

**"OK, man." Joey said.**

**Then the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yami returned to it.**

**I know we can prevent it. There has to be a way.**

**I don't see how.**

**There has to be a way.**

**I hope so.**

**I know so.**

**What if you're wrong? What if that vision is my destiny?**

**No, it can't be.**

**What if it is?**

**Then we'll deal with it.**

**But, how?**

**I don't know. But, we will.**

**I hope so.**

**I know we will. I promise.**

**OK.**

**Good.**

**Yugi looked at Yami with a look of shock on his face.**

**I would trust you with my life, Yami. And despite what may happen, you're willing to do the same.**

**Yes, I am.**

**Promise you'll be careful.**

**I promise.**

**Good.**

**Yugi, what you forsaw won't happen. I won't let it.**

**Yami?**

**Don't worry, Yugi.**

**OK, Yami.**

**Good.**

**If it does happen, try to prevent anything from happening to Joey or the rest of them.**

**OK.**

**Good.**

**Nothing will happen though.**

**I hope you're right, Yami.**

**I know I am.**

**I hope so.**

**So do I.**

**But, we have to be prepared just in case.**

**We will be, brother.**

**Good, because if what I foresaw happens the world will be in major trouble.**

**I know.**

**Let's just hope I'm wrong.**

**Yeah.**

**If what I foresaw happens everything will change.**

**I know.**

**Nothing will be the same anymore.**

**Yeah, I know.**

**"I have to go." Yugi said.**

**"Go where?" Joey asked.**

**"I just need to do some thinking." Yami said.**

**"OK, be careful." Joey said.**

**"I will." Yugi said and walked out of his room and snuck out the back door.**

**Are you sure about this, Yugi?**

**OF COURSE I AM!!!**

**Yugi clutched his chest and fell to his knees. Yami kneeled down next to Yugi.**

**Yugi!**

**Then the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yami took a physical form. Luckly Yugi's bedroom window was open and Joey was still in there. Yugi was breathing heavliy.**

**"JOEY!!!" Yami shouted with worry in his voice.**

**Joey's head snapped up at that, then the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yami returned to it and Joey ran outside and ran around the back and saw Yugi passed out on the ground and ran to his side. When Joey got there he saw Yugi's lips were turning blue, Joey quickly picked him up and ran to the hospital as fast as he could. Dr. Carter quickly took him into a room and put an oxygen mask on Yugi. Joey was standing outside the room.**

**A FEW MINUTES LATER**

**Dr. Carter walked out and stopped upon seeing Joey.**

**"How's Yug!?!" Joey demanded with deep concern.**

**"He had a manor heart attack." Dr. Carter said.**

**"What?" Joey asked in disbelieve.**

**"I was very surprised myself. It's very rare for some one Yugi's age to have a heart attack." Dr. Carter said.**

**"I'll call 'is grandpa." Joey said.**

**"Thank you. Yugi's still unconscious." Dr. Carter said.**

**"OK, will he be alright?" Joey asked.**

**"Yes, he should be." Dr. Carter said and walked away. **

**Joey grabbed a phone off the wall and dialed the Kame Game Shop. The phone rang at the Kame Game Shop. Gramps answered the phone.**

**"Hello, Kame Game Shop." Gramps said.**

**"Dis is Joey. First off Yug snapped outta it, second off Yug left da house, third is da worse of all, he's in da hospital." Joey said sadly.**

**"Why!?!" Gramps demanded with deep concern.**

**"He had a heart attack." Joey said.**

**"What!?! I'll be right there." Gramps said. **

**Then Gramps hung up the phone and Joey hung up the hospital phone. Dr. Carter walked past.**

**"Hey, Doc?" Joey asked.**

**Dr. Carter stopped and turned to face him.**

**"What is it, Joey?" Dr. Carter asked.**

**"Can I go in Yug's room?" Joey asked.**

**"Alright, but, when he wakes up don't let Yugi sit up." Dr. Carter said.**

**"OK." Joey said.**

**Then Joey turned and walked into Yugi's room. Yami appeared in spirit form.**

**Yugi, can you hear me?**

**Yugi groaned slightly coming to.**

**Yami, what happened? Where are we?**

**Yugi, where in the Cardiac ward of the hospital.**

**Why are we in the Cardiac ward!?!**

**You had a manor heart attack.**

**"Yug?" Joey asked with worry in his voice and on his face.**

**Yugi looked at Joey.**

**"Joey?" Yugi asked weakly.**

**"Take it easy, Yug." Joey said.**

**"What about..."**

**"Gramps is on 'is way." Joey said cutting off Yugi.**

**"Good." Yugi said weakly.**

**How are you felling?**

**I'm a little weak. But, I'll fine.**

**Good.**

**"Joey, what about my dad?" Yugi asked weakly.**

**"Do ya want 'im 'ere?" Joey asked.**

**Yugi nodded weakly.**

**"I'll go get 'im." Joey said.**

**Then Joey turned and ran out. Yugi started to sit up weakly.**

**Lie still Yugi.**

**I can't, Yami. He's coming.**

**Who's coming, Yugi!?!**

**I just realized it's impossible to trap him in the shadow realm, he'll always escape.**

**Who'll always escape!?!**

**Nevermind that, I have to get out of here.**

**Yugi stood up weakly. Then the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yugi disappeared. Little did Yugi know but Hiei had been watching him from the window. Hiei disappeared and reappeared in front of Joey.**

**"What's up, Hiei!?!" Joey asked.**

**"Koenma, Kurama just left." Hiei said.**

**"What!?! He still recovering." Joey said in disbelieve.**

**"Recovering from what?" Hiei asked.**

**"He had a heart attack." Joey said.**

**"I see." Hiei said. **

**"We got find 'im." Joey said. **

**"Right." Hiei said. **

**Then Hiei disappeared.**

**YUGI!!! What's going on!?! Who's coming!?! **

**Naraku, he'll always escape the shadow realm no matter what we do.**

**Oh no. **

**Then Naraku appeared smirking. Then he raised a hand and Yugi was blasted into a wall hard, and fell to the ground unconscious. Amidamaru appeared in a bright flash. **

**"LORD YUGI!!!" Amidamaru shouted with deep concern. **

**Yugi groaned coming to. Yugi forced himself to his feet. Yugi slowly opened his eyes. **

**"Lord Yugi?" Amidamaru asked in confusion. **

**Suddenly Hiei appeared to Yugi's left. Yugi blinked in confusion, and looked at Amidamaru. **

**"Who?" Yugi asked. **

**"What?" Amidamaru asked in shock. **

**Hiei glared at Naraku and pulled out his sword. Then Hiei rushed in front of Yugi.**

**"Leave Kurama be!" Hiei exclaimed. **

**Then Naraku disappeared. Hiei sighed and put his sword away. **

**"Are you alright?" Hiei asked. **

**"Who are you?" Yugi asked in confusion. **

**Amidamaru frowned and flew over to Yugi stopping in front of him. **

**"What's wrong, Lord Yugi?" Amidamaru asked with deep concern. **

**Yugi raised an eyebrow at Amidamaru. **

**"Who are you?" Yugi asked in confusion.**

**Suddenly Joey appeared out of nowhere in front of Yugi. **

**"Ya OK, Yug?" Joey asked with concern. **

**"Who?" Yugi asked. **

**"What's da matter wit ya?" Joey asked. **

**"Naraku escaped the shadow realm again and attacked Lord Yugi." Amidamaru said. **

**Joey frowned. **

**"I see." Joey said. **

**Then there was a bright flash and the Horus Shadow Puzzle appeared for the first time in 5,000 years around Yugi's neck. Then the Horus Shadow Puzzle flashed and Yugi disappeared and reappeared at the Garden Palace and Amidamaru appeared next to Yugi.**

**MEANWHILE WITH JOEY AND HIEI**

**"Where'd he go?" Joey asked in confusion. **

**"I don't know." Hiei said. **

**"What if Yug's memories never return?" Joey asked with deep concern. **

**Hiei shook his head. **

**"I don't know, Lord Koenma." Hiei said. **

**"I hope, he'll be alright." Joey said. **

**"Me, too." Hiei said.**

**MEANWHILE WITH YUGI**

**Yugi groaned in pain laying down in a very regal looking bed. **

**"My head." Yugi groaned out in pain, closing his eyes and seemed to fall asleep. **

**"Lord Yugi!" Amidamaru gasped in fear. **

**Yugi didn't respond. Amidamaru's eyes widen and he flew over to Yugi's bed quickly. Then Amidamaru started shaking Yugi. **

**"Lord Yugi, please wake up." Amidamaru pled in fear. **

**Yugi didn't respond, then Amidamaru flew out of the Garden Palace and he flew back to Domino as quickly as possible.**

**A FEW MINUTES LATER**

**Amidamaru arrived in Domino and quickly found Joey in the city below. Then Amidamaru quickly flew down and stopped in front of Joey. **

**"Lord Joey!" Amidamaru exclaimed with panic in his voice. **

**"Amidamaru?" Joey asked in confusion. **

**"Lord Yugi complained of a headache then he layed down on a bed and fell asleep. Lord Joey, I can't wake him up." Amidamaru said sadly. **

**"Where is he!?!" Joey demanded. **

**"It looked like some sort of palace." Amidamaru said. **

**Then King Emma appeared. **

**"Father, do you know where Kurama is?" Joey asked with deep concern. **

**King Emma nodded. **

**"He is in the Garden Palace in Egypt." King Emma said. **

**Then Joey disappeared, followed by Hiei. Then King Emma teleported Amidamaru back to the Garden Palace. Then the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yami appeared in spirit form frowning worriedly at Yugi.**

**Yugi, please wake up. **

**Then Joey and Hiei ran into what once was Pharaoh Atemi's chamber, followed closely by Amidamaru. **

**"Yug!!!" Joey shouted in fear. **

**Joey ran over to Yugi's bedside and took his hand. **

**"What do you think happened Hiei?" Joey asked. **

**"He may have got a concussion because of Naraku's attack, and when he fell asleep he slipped into a coma, hopefully we got to him in time." Hiei said. **

**"And if we didn't!?!" Joey demanded in fear. **

**"He'll never wake up." Hiei said sadly. **

**"DAMMIT, YUG!!!" Joey shouted in fear shaking Yugi. **

**Yugi, please. **

**"Lord Koenma, that is not going to help matters." Hiei said. **

**"Den what should we do?" Joey asked. **

**"We should get him back to Domino." Hiei said. **

**Hang on, Hiraki. **

**Then the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yami returned to it. Then there was a bright flash and Joey, Hiei, Amidamaru, and Yugi were transported back to Domino. Hiei pick up Yugi and left for the hospital as fast as he could, with Amidamaru right behind him. Hiei took Yugi into the hospital and the nurse scoop him up and took him back to his room, followed closely by Amidamaru and left to get a doctor. Yami appeared in spirit form. Amidamaru stayed with Yugi. But he soon went into his memoraral tablet.**

**Please Yugi, wake up. **

**Yugi groaned. Yugi slowly opened his eyes. **

**Yugi? **

**Yami? **

**You're awake, thank goodness. **

**Yugi sat up weakly. Yami gasped. **

**Yugi, save your strength! **

**I can't, I have to get to the train station. **

**Why? **

**I have to go. **

**Then Yugi disappeared and reappeared at the train station. When Yugi arrived he met up with Téa. **

**'I'm sorry, guys.' Yugi thought to himself. **

**Then the two climbed onboard the train. Then there was a flash from the memorial tablet in Yugi's pocket and Amidamaru appeared. Then the train left the train station with Yugi, Téa, and Amidamaru onboard.**

**"Lord Yugi, were on we going?" Amidamaru asked in confusion.**

**"Izumo." Yugi said.**

**"Why?" Amidamaru asked.**

**Then Amidamaru's eyes widen in shock.**

**"Unless you plan to...."**

**"I do plan on it." Yugi said cutting off Amidamaru.**

**"But, if you venture into the Tunnel Of Tarturis you may not come out." Amidamaru said with worry in his voice and on his face.**

**"Remember Yoh Asakura's family, his grandfather Onmyôji Yohmei Asakura, his grandmother Itako Kino Asakura. His mother Miko Keiko Asakura and his father Ascetic Monk Mikihisa Asakura. They were all strong shamans, and I want to become a very powerful shaman to honor their memory." Yugi said.**

**"But, need I remind you about what happened that day with Lady Anna?" Amidamaru asked.**

**"No, but, I don't even know what happened to the twins Megumi Asakura and her brother Hiroshi Asakura. I may never know." Yugi said.**

**MEANWHILE AT THE KAME GAME SHOP**

**Gramps was on his way out when he stopped and picked up a picture of Yugi's grandmother.**

**"It looks like Yugi and our son take after you Megumi." Gramps said.**

**Then Gramps put the photo back down and was out the door of the Kame Game Shop, after closing up shop. Then Gramps got in his car and drove towards Domino medical hospital.**

**'Hang on, Yugi.' Gramps thought.**

**MEANWHILE WITH YUGI**

**"Amidamaru, I died when they were 13 years old." Yugi said. **

**"I just hope history doesn't repeat itself." Yugi mumbled.**

**"Lord Yugi?" Amidamaru asked in confusion.**

**"Amidamaru, the reason me and Téa are running away together is because she's pregnant." Yugi said.**

**Amidamaru's eyes widen in surprise.**

**"Really?" Amidamaru asked.**

**"Yes." Yugi said.**

**I didn't know.**

**I know, Yami.**

**"Where are we going after Izumo?" Amidamaru asked.**

**"After that we're going to Egypt." Yugi said.**

**"I see." Amidamaru said.**


	12. Yoh's Past Reveiled

**Chapter 12**

**"Yoh's Past Reveiled"**

**FLASHBACK 80 YEARS AGO**

**Yoh walks out of his room yawning.**

**"Good mourning, Anna." Yoh said.**

**"Idiot, it's 3 in the afternoon." Anna said.**

**"I'm gonna go out side." Yoh said.**

**Then Yoh turned and started towards the door. Then Yoh stumbled. Anna jumped up.**

**"Yoh, what's wrong" Anna demanded.**

**"I don't know." Yoh said forcing himself to his feet.**

**"Lord Yoh" Amidamaru exclaimed with worry in his voice.**

**"It's nothing, Amidamaru." Yoh said.**

**Then Yoh walked out side, and was suddenly attacked by a man who looked almost exactly like Yoh only with longer hair. Yoh glared at the man angrily as he dodged the attack. Yoh was using over-soul level 3. Unnoticed by Amidamaru Yoh's eyes turned from there normal chocolate brown to a golden color.**

**"Lord Yoh" Amidamaru cried.**

**"Who is that man?"**

**"My brother." Yoh said in anger.**

**"Brother, I didn't know you had one." Amidamaru said.**

**"And he will pay." Yoh said coldly.**

**'That doesn't sound like Lord Yoh.' Amidamaru thought to himself.**

**"YOU WILL PAY!" Yoh shouted in anger.**

**Zeke laughed.**

**"I doubt it." Zeke sneered.**

**"YOU BETRAYED ME AND ALL THE OTHERS!" Yoh shouted in anger.**

**"That's right, your highness." Zeke said coldly.**

**"SHUT THE HELL UP, TRAITOR!" Yoh shouted in anger.**

**Anna walked out and saw Yoh and Zeke.**

**"Aw, are you still bad about that, brother" Zeke asked coldly.**

**"Of course I am. It's not bad enough you murdered me once. Oh no you had to do it again." Yoh said in anger.**

**"Yeah I did. I killed you let's see. Partically every lifetime in 10,000 years." Zeke said coldly.**

**Yoh narrowed his eyes in anger, causing Zeke to be slammed into a wall hard.**

**"How did that happen" Anna asked in confusion.**

**Yoh smirked.**

**"You made a sever mistake underestimating me, Seth." Yoh said coldly.**

**"I did. But, no longer." Zeke said coldly.**

**Then Zeke pulled a dagger out and threw it at Yoh. Amidamaru's eyes widen in fear.**

**"LORD YOH!" Amidamaru shouted in fear.**

**Suddenly a black jackal appeared and jumped between Yoh and the dagger. The jackal had a banded necklace like that of a Pharaoh. The jackal had a golden aura, the jackal had the same golden eyes as Yoh did at the moment. The dagger hit the jackal. Yoh fell to his knees and put a hand on the jackal's head. Golden eyes locked. **

**"Anubis, why...hang on son." Yoh pled.**

**Anubis looked at Yoh weakly, then Anubis turned into golden bubbles and flew into the sun.**

**'Wait did Lord Yoh just call that jackal his son.' Amidamaru thought to himself.**

**"Seth, you basterd you'll pay for killing my son." Yoh said narrowing his eyes at Zeke in anger.**

**"GIVE ME A BREAK OSIRIS! ANUBIS SHOULD'VE STAYED OUT OF THIS!" Zeke shouted coldly.**

**Yoh charged at Zeke and sliced right through him. Amidamaru came out of Harusame and appeared behind Yoh.**

**"Lord Yoh, are you alright" Amidamaru asked with concern.**

**Yoh sighed and closed his eyes and then opened them and they were back to their normal chocolate color.**

**"I'm fine, Amidamaru." Yoh said.**

**Anna gasped, and fell to her knees in pain. Amidamaru saw this.**

**"Lord Yoh, Lady Anna" Amidamaru exclaimed.**


End file.
